The Silver One
by Money100
Summary: Shira's life is a living hell. With a pack that forces her to do the unthinkable, her name being changed to mean evil (Nukpana means evil), not knowing where her son is, and another litter on the way. She has nothing to live fore. But when Diego, another saber, comes along, she learns that there's more to life then she knows.
1. 一

**Hey. This is my new story. The Silver One. Right now I'm just happy because I got a lightsaber. A blue one at that. With sound effects and light. It even makes the clashing sound when it hits another object. And it actually sound like it does when it goes through the air. And yeah. I've been playing wity that thing since I got it. Witch was about four hours ago. Anyway, here's the very first chapter of The Silver One.**

 **Don't own Ice Age**

(一)

It was a dart night. Rain poured out of the sky like water pouring from a bucket. Any animal in their right minds would be home. Any animal _not_ in their right mind wouldn't even be out. But someone was out in this downpour. Someone that was in their right mind. Someone that was forced to be out in the rain. This someone was a sabress. A lone sabress with a mission. She was to hind food for the pack. The pack that didn't really care much about her. The pack that didn't really pay any attention to her. So when she had gone out and got them something to eat, they didn't thank her. They didn't allow her to eat. She was an outcast. Ever since she joined the pack, they always called her an outsider. The female saber stopped. She looked around.

"Fuck."

She said as she looked around. No prey was in sight. She sighed and walked back to the cave with her head down. She knew her punishment for not bringing food to the pack. Before she could even enter the cave, she heard her name being called.

"Nukpana!"

That wasn't her real name. But it was the name the pack gave her. Evil. That's what it ment. This name had been screamed at her many times. Not spoken, shouted. Nuka a walked up to her pack leader.

"I'm sorry Skar."

Skar looked I raged and hit her across the face. He ran forward and rammed her into a tree.

"Listen here ya little bastard. I don't give a rats ass about your apology. I've got a pack of tigresses in there, asking me when you're coming back. Well, you're back, and you have nothing. Get in the cave ya little shit."

Skar let Nukpana fall to the ground. She got up and shook herself off.

"You know your punishment."

Nukpana nodded. Skar started to walk away.

"Yes Skar."

Skar turned around swiftly.

"WHAT!"

"Master! I'm sorry master!"

Skar seemed to relax.

"Good. Now go to your cell."

Nukpana sighed and walked into the cave. She walked over to a slab of rock. She pulled it upwards and walked in. The rock fell to the ground after her. The cell was underground. It went more underground. It was a rectangular shape, and a good size to house severel tigers. Nukpana lay on a soft patch of grass and moss that she collected. He looked at a painting of a tiny cub. She loved that little cub. He was everything to her. And now, he was just a memory. She sighed and rested her head on her paws and tried to get some sleep. But that was to be fulfilled. The stone covering her cell opened and another saber walked in. This saber was male.

"Hey Nukpana."

Th saber said Ashe walked into her little cell. Nukpana looked up and found her mate staring down at her.

"What Neko."

Neko walked up to her and licked her cheek.

"I see you're back from your hunt."

Neko stood and walked over to the picture with the tiny cub.

"And you brought nothing back."

Nukpana sighed.

"Yes. I'm sorry."

Neko walked over to Nukpana.

"You know, Robbin needs food. This is the fourth time you came back with nothing to eat. I'm starting to wonder about you Chick. Are you _really_ looking for food? Or are you out with some other males?"

Nukpana made a sound of disgust.

"Why would I be with other males?"

Neko started walking around Nukpana's cell, making her feel really uncomfortable.

"Neko?"

Neko said nothing for a few minutes. He suddenly turned to Nukpana.

"Why didn't you bring back food this time?"

Neko said dangerously calm as he walked up to Nukpana. Nukpana stood up.

"Because... Because..."

"SPEAK WOMAN!"

Nukpana gulped.

"I- I wasn't feeling too well!"

Neko growled and pinned her to the rock wall.

"You think that's an excuse for not bringing the pack food?! You thing, that just because you're not feeling well, we're suppose to care?!"

Neko started choking her.

"Neko...can't...breathe..."

Nukpana said as Neko applied more pressure to her neck.

"I don't give a fuck if you can breathe. If it weren't for you bringing food to us, and pleasuring the males, you'd be dead. Now, you're going to be a good little tigress and find whatever food you can. Donovan will be watching. And remember what happened the last time you were caught eating?"

Nukpana remembered all too well of what they did. She still had nightmares about that. She nodded slowly. Neko let her form fall to the ground. Nukpana started to stand.

"Oh, and you have two hours."

Nukpana gulped.

"Go."

That was her last command. She darted out of the cave like her life depended on it. Witch it did. She ran for some time. She didn't know how long. All she knew was that she'd better find something in two hours. Or she could be on the menu. She couldn't smell anything in the rain. Everything just smelled like dirt and wet grass.

"Fuck."

Nukpana said as she sat down on the ground.

"Fuck my shitty life. I hate it!"

Nukpana shouted. Tears started to roll down her face. Nobody wanted her around. Her mother and father were abusive to her. A lot of males took advantage of her. Nobody really cared about her. Nobody loved her. Nobody even _liked_ her. She was all alone.

"I hate myself..."

Nuana whispered as she started cutting herself. She's been doing this ever since she could remember. There were new and old cut wounds all over her forelegs. More tears rolled down her face. Not because of the pain. No, that went away long before she was a teen. But because she knew she could never add up to anything in life. She was surrounded by nothing but hate.

"I guess this is how my life's suppose to be."

The only person who might care about her, was...

"Ashe... My sweat little Ashe."

Ashe. That was probably the only person that might care about her. She didn't know where he was the last time she saw him was a few weeks after he was born. She was forced to tie him to a tree and leave him there. But she couldn't worry about him now. She had to fine the pack something to eat. And if there's anything she doesn't want to deal with, it's a pack of hungry tigers

 **Hey. Did you enjoy it? This is the end of the first chapter. Sorry it's so short. I'm leaving for the city tomorrow and won't have Wi-Fi. My teacher's gonna block the website, then everything gets fucked up from there. Anyway, hope you enjoy this first chapter. I'll write more if you want. Anyway, gotta get back to my bitchy life. See ya later I guess. R &R.**


	2. 二

**Hey guys. I'm back. The teacher didn't block this website yet because they changed the teachers. And the teacher they replaced her with is much nicer. So, we'll see how things go. Anyway, enough with my talking. How's about we get to the second chapter of The Silver One. Last time we focused on Nukpana. Now, let's go to the herd and see what they're doing.**

 **Don't own Ice Age.**

(二)

The herd was resting in a clearing just outside their cave. Well, almost everybody. A sabertooth tiger and his son here playing around, chasing each other. As the adult tiger was running, he realised that his son was not in front of him. He stopped and looked around.

"Ashe, where are you!?"

Nothing. He looked around. It was silent all around.

"Ashe!"

The tiger started to walk, but he was pinned down by some force. He looked up and found himself staring into sapphire blue eyes.

"Caught ya Dad."

Diego smiled and rolled over, so now his son was on the bottom.

"Not anymore."

Ashe smiled and swatted his father lightly to the face. Diego got off Ashe and let him stand. The two sabers looked at each other.

"Now what?"

Ashe asked. Diego just looked around.

"Are you hungry?"

Ashe nodded. Diego smiled.

"Good. Because it's time that you start learning how to hunt."

Ashe gasped in excitement.

"Really!?"

diego nodded.

"Yup. C'mon. I smell some good deer that way."

Diego said, pointing with a paw in the direction he was facing. Ashe nodded and the two started on the direction of the deer. The two arrived at the place in ten minutes. Before Ashe walked any further, Diego stopped him.

"Don't go out yet. We have to surprise them. Just watch me, then you can try, okay?"

Ashe nodded. Diego stared at the deer, picking out his target. There was an elderly looking deer that seem to be getting further away from it's herd members. Diego nodded and lunged at the deer with a loud roar. The deer were startled and ran for their lives. Diego ran after the elderly deer. he caught it, and it's life was over. Diego smiled and dragged the deer over to his son.

"And that's how you hunt deer, got it?"

Ashe nodded. Diego smiled.

"Great. Now you try. But you might wanna try on something smaller. Since this it's your first time."

Ashe shook his head.

"No Dad. I got this."

Diego's smile got bigger.

"That's my boy."

Ashe and Diego went to another clearing where another herd of deer were eating.

"Okay son, let's see what you can do."

Diego stood a few feet back to give his son room to concentrate. Ashe looked at the deer. He found a young looking deer. But there was another stronger looking male deer. He wanted to show his dad that he could take down something as big as him. He made sure he was quiet as ever. Making sure not to step on any twigs or kick any rocks. He was right in position. Then, he leapt at the deer. The other deer ran, except his target. the deer he was after turned around and hit Ashe Across the chest with his horns. Ashe flew into the stampede. As he flew through the air, a deer kicked himin the stomach, and he flew a few feet backwards. His form slammed against a tree. Diego gasped and ran over to his son.

"Ashe, are you okay?"

Ashe didn't answer. Diego looked at his son. He looked okay. But that didn't stop the tiger from worrying. Ashe was always a sickly child. He was small for his age, and needed to be watched as times. Diego picked up his son up and placed him on his back. Ashe was also pretty light for his age. Diego couldn't understand it. When Ashe was a cub, Diego kept over feeding him. But no matter how much Ashe ate, he never really gained the right weight for a male saber. He was ever really able to digest food properly. Diego dragged the deer back to the herd's cave. When he got there, he rested Ashe in the cave. He set the deer down and walked over to his son to check him out. He didn't see any blood. But that still didn't mean that he wasn't hurt. That kick to the stomach was hard. And the head but to the chest was pretty hard too. His ribs might be broken. And that wasn't good for Ashe's breathing. Diego curled himself around his son and waited for him to wake up.

...

A few hours later, Diego heard claug hint from next to him. He looked at his son. Ashe was waking up. Diego looked at his son's face.

"Dad...?"

Ashe asked weakly. Diego just looked at him.

"what were you thinking?"

Ashe took a shaky breath.

"I just wanted to show you that I could take down a prey animal as big as you."

Ashe said. Diego wasn't disappointed. All male tigers wanted to prove to their fathers that they could do just as good. He did it. But Ashe... Diego cupped a paw around his son's face.

"Ashe, you don't have to prove to me anything. I already know you can do well."

Ashe smiled weakly. He took another shaky breath.

"Dad..."

Ashe whispered. Diego looked at his son.

"Yes?"

"I feel... I feel-"

Before Ashe could finish, he threw up everything he had for breakfast. Diego jumped out of the way. Ashe's head fell to the ground. Diego went back to his son.

"My chest hurts..."

Diego sighed and placed his paws on Ashe's chest. And sure enough, he had two broken ribs. Diego sighed in relief. At least it was only two. It could've been more. Ashe's bones were fragile. And would brake easily.

"Just relax. Don't worry about anything. Do you wanna eat something?"

Diego asked. Ashe nodded. Diego brought the deer over to Ashe and started cutting up pieces for Ashe to eat.

"Dad?"

Diego turned to Ashe.

"Why am I sickly?"

Diego knew this question was coming. What was he suppose to say? And, to be honest, he didn't even know his parents. He just found Ashe, crying. He sighed.

"Ashe, I don't know."

Ashe didn't say anything. Diego looked at his son. He was asleep.

"Get some rest Ashe. I'll check on you later."

Diego smiled at his son and pressed his muzzle to Ashe's forehead. Then he walked out of the cave. The question Ashe asked made him think. The first time he saw Ashe, he was tiny and could only say two words. Diego didn't know how to take care of a cub. But, he hoped he was getting it right, day after day.

 **Hey guys. Sorry the second chapter is so short. But the chapters will grow as the story progresses. Next chapter, we focus on Nukpana and the herd. Yay, both in one chapter. Oh, and I saw the new teacher yesterday, and she said nothing about blocking FanFiction. Plus, I have a whole class where I can type my stories. Because I already know how to use the keyboard and automatically pass. Anyway, I've gotta go. Next chapter should be up really soon. R &R readers.**


	3. 三

****Hey guys. Here's the 3rd chapter to this story. I was reading for some the reviews to my last story AML, and two readers wanted to sequel to that story. The first chapter is posted and ready to read. Anyway, in this chapter, we'll focus on Nukpana and the herd. And yes, Nukpana is Shira. I changed Shira's name because Shira's name means song and Nukpana means evil. i figured that the pack would change her name to that instead on something good. Anyway, here's the 3rd chapter.****

 **Don't own Ice Age**

(三)

Sleep. That was all Nukpana thought about as she entered her cell. After a night' shunt, all she wanted to do was sleep for eternity. She rested her head on her paws. But before she could fet some decent sleep. The cell door opened. She looked up and saw her pack leader standing in front of her. Nukpana sat up right away.

"Nukpana, are you going to sleep?"

Nukpana shook her head.

"No Master."

Skar chuckled dangerously.

"Good. You still haven't finished you chores. You still have to babysit the cubs, clean the cubs, clean the cave, and later on, you'll be performing for the males. As well as visiting males."

Nukpana gulped.

"Skar, I'm not feeling up to that. Please."

She tried pleading with him. Skar's face hardened and he looked at her harshly.

"What did you say?"

He asked threateningly.

"I- I said nothing Master."

"Good. I suggest you get started. You've not a long night ahead of you."

Skar said as he walked out of the cave. When she was sure Skar was out of hearing range, she started to cry. She began cutting herself again. Blood dripped from the wounds. But she didn't care. She didn't da if she lived or died. She was on the brink of dying anyway. Nukpana's stopped crying and wiped her tears away. She licked the blood off her forelegs and walked up and out of her cell. She walked over to a group of about 10 fuzzy cubs. As soon as she saw the newest member of their group, she knew this wasn't gonna be easy. The youngest cub, about three weeks old, was an _exact_ copy to her son. And that's when she knew something else. Neko had been cheating on her.

"Hey guys. So, I guess we'll just start with a game. What do you guys wanna play?"

The cubs looked at her. A she-cub stepped out from the group.

"Why is your fur weird."

She asked. Soon, the other cubs started asking her questions. Everyone but the three week old cub. He was curled up in a ball.

"Your fur looks stupid."

"Why do you look like that?"

"My Mom says sabers with that kind of fur are retards."

After that comment, all the other cubs started having an argument. There was nothing Nukpana could do. Skar made it very clear that if he touched one of them, her head would be on display. A small mewing sound caught her attention. She turned and saw the smallest cub mewing. She walked over to him. She nudged his head. He flinched.

"Hey there little guy."

The cud didn't respond, witch Nukpana found odd. She looked the cub over. His ears were still closed.

"That's weird."

Nukpana purred gently to the cub. The cub didn't respond. That's when she realized it. He was deaf. Nukpana sighed and looked at the other nine cubs.

"Guys, let's play a game."

They all turned to face their guardian.

"NOT IT!"

They all shouted and ran in different directions. Nukpana sighed and started chasing after the cubs. She saw the tiny new cub just lying there. He was mewing for his mother. Who was this cub's mother, anyway? Nukpana went to go pick him up, but a paw came in contact with her dace. Nukpana looked up. And sure enough, it just _has_ to be her that Neko cheated on wity her.

"Xin Qian-"

"Save it Nukpana. _NOBODY_ touches my baby."

Xin Qian said as she pulled her baby close to her.

"C'mon King-Fu. You need breakfast."

Xin Qian pulled the deaf cub close to her. He began nursing right away. Nukpana looked at the two. Xin Qian turned to Nukpana.

"Can I help you?"

Nukpana gulped. Then she walked off to find the other cubs. As she was looking, she ran into her mate.

"I see you found out about my little secret."

"Neko. How could you?"

Neko sat right in front of her.

"Easy Mama. She's more beautiful then you. Her name even _means_ happy and beautiful. Besides, you're just my pleasure mate."

Nukpana couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Neko..."

"Yup. That's all you are. Nobody loves you Mama. Now, go do your chores."

Neko left without another word to say. Nukpana sighed shakily and walked after the cubs.

...

Diego looked at his son. He tried to get him to eat sonething. But whatever he are, it would just come right back up. Ashe wasn't feeling too well either. Ellie checked him. And things weren't looking too well for him.

"Ashe."

Diego said when he saw Ashe's paw twitch a little. Ashe opened his eyes slightly.

"Hey there buddy."

"Dad, it's hot."

Diego put a paw to Ashe's forehead. He was burning up like crazy.

"Ellie, is the medicine suppose to do that?"

The mammoth walked over to Diego and Ashe. She placed her trunk on Ashe's forehead.

"No. He should be getting better. Not worse."

Ellie walked over to a bowl filled with water and picked it up.

"Here Ashe. Drink some more water."

Ellie said. Diego took the bown and poured it down his son's throat. Ashe swollowed the water with difficulty. After he was done, Diego gve the bowl back to Ellie.

"Okay Ashe. Rest. I'll check on you later."

Ashe nodded slightly and fell back to sleep.

"There has to be another way."

"There is. But it's risky."

Ellie told the worried tiger. Diego looked up at the mammoth.

"What is it?"

"Snake venom, mixed with fish blood."

Diego looked at Ellie for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry. I thought you said snake venom mixed with fish blood."

Diego said. Ellie smiled.

"I did. Either that or watch him die."

"What about catnip?"

Diego seggested. Ellis looked at him in surprise.

"I thought you didn't wanna touch that stuff after it messed you up a few months ago. And now you wanna put that in your _son's_ vanes _?"_

Diego chuckled.

"Right. Guess your way's the only way.. What'd the worst that could happen?"

"Paralysis."

"Oh. I thought it would be something much more worse. Like death."

Ellie shook her head.

"Oh, heavens no. But get some juniper. That'll keep us on the safe side."

Diego nodded and started on his way out of the cave. But right at gat point, Manny walked in.

"Hey Gutt's. How's Ashe?"

Manny asked. The two looked at the younger tiger.

"Not so well. But Ellie said she has something that might help."

Manny smiled.

"Good. I wanna take you Gutt's to meet one of my good friends. You might get along with him better Diego."

The male mammoth said as he looked at the tiger.

"When are we leaving?"

Ellie asked.

"I was hoping to leave later on today. But seeing that Ashe isn't really up to standing, let alone walking, I guess the say after tomorrow. Is that okay?"

Ellie and Diego nodded. Manny smiled and walked out of the cave.

"Guess I'd better get the juniper and fish blood."

Diego said. Ellie nodded.

"Great. I already have the snake venom."

Ellie said. Diego nodded and walked out of the cave. As he was walking, h remembered one crustal thing he forgot to ask Ellie.

"Damn. What the tell dies juniper look like?"

As he was thinking, Diego thought he heard rustling in the nearby bushes. He decided to ignore it and continue on his search. Suddenly, he felt a strong force on his back. Acting fast,he grabbed the creature's foreleg and slammed the creature's body in front of him. The other creature looked up at him. She rolled over and got to her feet. She looked up at the other saber.

"Fuck off!"

She shouted at him. Diego dudnt move. He just stared at her. A silver saber? When will you see the next one? Silver sabers were rare in the world. Only living in Asia. They were smaller then the average saber. And all were trained in martial arts. Judo, karate, ninjutsu, and kendo were only some of the practices. But this sabress didn't really looked too skilled in any of these practices.

"I thought I tolled you to fuck off! So what my fur looks different! I know that! But if you wanna fuck, then fine. That's all I'm good for anyway."

Diego snapped out of his thoughts.

"What?"

The tigress looked at him angrily.

"I said fuck me. I don't care."

"No. About your fur. About it being different."

"Why would you care?"

Diego looked at the tigress.

"I kinda like your fur color. It's...different."

"Are you gonna fuck me? Or what?"

Diego looked at her questioningly.

"No. Why do you keep asking me that?"

The tigress looked up at Diego.

"Why would you care?"

The tigress asked. Diego just stared at her.

"I just wanted to know."

The sabress turned away.

"Well, you can't."

She started to walk away, but Diego jumped in front of her.

"Wait, at least tell me your name?"

"Jane Doe."

She said simply before she walked away. Diego just stood there.

"You're really beautiful!"

Diego shouted after the sabress. She didn't respond. She just walked away. Diego sighed.

"That was weird."

He said to himself as she continued looking for juniper.

 **Hey guys. This chapter' stone. I'll start working on the second chapter of IAL soon. I blue you can guess who Diego met. If you use her name, you win a free trip to the Bahamas** **Review please? Next chapter, we focus on the saber pack. Bye guys. R &R please.**


	4. 四

**Hey guys. Here's the 4th chapter. We focus on the saber pack. And we might meet some of the pack members. Who knows, Diego and Nukpana _might_ get to know a little more about each other. But then again, I am the author. So, I do what I want. And thee's nothing you guys can do about it. Anyway, let's continue with the chapter, okay? Still waiting on a reply for the Yo Mama Jokes thing. I'm gonna shut up right now. Here's the chapter.**

 **Don't own Ice Age.**

(四)

When Nukpana returned back to her cell, she sighed. She had just gotten back from a hunt. And after that, all she wanted to do was sleep. But Skar had other plans for her. He walked into her cell and kicked her head.

"Nukpana, get up. You're not done."

Nukpana looked up at her pack leader.

"Skar please. Don't make me do this."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice Chick. The males will be here at sundown."

Skar said as he walked out of the cell. He stopped and turned around.

"Don't forget to clean the cave."

Then he left. Nukpana rested her head on her paws. There was something in the back of her mind. That saber. What did he say she was? Beautiful? That was it. he called her beautiful. But Nukpana knew she wasn't. She was as ugly as hell. Her own mother didn't even want her. She sighed. Neko, her own mate even called her ugly a few times. The only time a male would call her beautiful, that was for his own needs and desires only. That's all she was good for. To pleasure males. Nukpana stood and walked out of the cell. When she saw the cave, she sighed (she does a lot of sighing, right?). A bunch of the cubs' and Thalia's, the female alpha, toys were all over the place. Some cub had gotten sick in a corner and puked it's guts out all over. We ads were starting to grow and spiders were all over. A wasps next was where the cubs played. The only saber that was in the cave, was Donovan. A violent sex addict who was addicted to catnip. He was bigger then Skar, witch was kinda odd. Because he had the smallest tigress in the pack. Tammy, who, just to put it in one word, was cute. Everything, and I mean _everything,_ she did was cute. Even her babies were cute. Well, that's what Donovan hoped to find out next week. He had hid her in a cave until the cubs were born. Anyway, back to the story. Donovan was the only one in the cave. He looked at Nukpana lustfully.

"Nukpana Mama. I'm gonna have some good fun with you. Oh what I'm gonna do to you. I hope you're ready."

Nukpana gulped. She'd mated with Donovan before, and she didn't like it. She doubted her baby liked it. Donovan walked over to her. He walked way to close for Nukpana's liking.

"Chick, I hope you're ready. Like I said, the things I'm gonna do to you."

He jerked backwards and walked out of the cave. Nukpana looked at him fearfully. She knew what he could do to her. She turned away and began cleaning the cave. She started by pulling the weeds out of the ground. That was hard. But she managed it. Next, clear out the spiders. Thalia was terrified by the little things. So was Nukpana, not nobody cared. As she was cleaning up one of the spider nests, she felt a prick on her foreleg. She looked and saw a spider crawling. She picked it up and threw it. It had a red hour glass on the bottom. Nukpana had never seen that kind of spider. She payed it no mind and continued on to cleaning the rest of the cave. Next, was the wasps nest. Nukpana knew she was allergic to bees. But, did that include wasps?

"There's only one way to find out."

Nukpana said to herself as she grabbed hold of the nest. Right away, wasps started to sting her. She managed to get the next out of the cave. But barely. Next, clean all the toys. This was the easiest thing. All she had to do was put the toys back to where each cub and Thalia slept. And that's what she did. When she was done, she turned. She almost had a heart attack. Right behind her, was Donovan.

"Donovan! You-"

"In your cell, _now_."

Nukpana blinked.

"Why?"

"I can't wait."

Nukpana knew what that ment.

"Donovan, I'm not done with the chores."

"I don't care."

He said darkly. He started forcing her heck to her cell. Nukpana wasn't scared this was normal for her. Getting raped became one of her hobbies. But don't get me wrong. She never liked it. And how she had something else concerning her.

Who was tha father of her next litter?

So many males had been with her. She honestly didn't know. A tiny part of her hoped it was Neko's. Donovan closed the cell door behind him and turned to Nukpana.

"Well Nukpana. You're all alone, with me."

And with that, he pounced. Although she had done this more often then most tigresses, Nukpana still screamed. About an hour later, Donovan left with a satisfied look on his face. Nukpana just lay there, crying. She rolled over and cleaned up. As she did this, she saw the picture of the tiny cub. He had his father's red striped and blue eyes, and his mother's white underside face, paws, and ears. And hopefully, he still had the small sapphire diamond on his forehead. His mother had put it on him from the minute he was born. Something told her to do it. She didn't know why, she just did. Nukpana looked away and stood up. She walked out of her cell and out of the cave to where the cubs were playing. And of course, they were playing in some mud. They ran over to her.

"Okay guys. I have to give you guys a bath."

A he-cub stepped out from the group and looked her in the eye.

"Make us, bitch."

Nukpana gasped slightly.

"Where did you hear that language?"

"My Dad taught it to me. He says you're a whore. And a bitch."

Nukpana knew who this cub's father was. He had mated her a few days ago. And no doubt he'd be back for more.

"Okay."

Nukpana said as she picked up one of the cubs and began to wash it. He squirmed.

"Be llickin me. Get off bitch."

He jumped away.

"Get off bitch."

Nukpana sighed.

"C'mon. I have to bathe you."

"I'd rather you don't."

Nukpana looked up and saw the alpha female walking up to her.

"Who knows where your mouth's been."

"Thalia!"

Nukpana shouted in surprise.

"Yeah bitch. It's me."

Thalia walked over to Nukpana a smacked her across the face.

"Go suck Neko's d***!"

Thalia said as sge pulled the cub closer to her. Nukpana growled in anger. But she knew she couldn't do anything about it. This was the alpha female. Plus, she was pregnant with Skar's cubs. If she even touched her, Skar would slice her throat and spread her guts all over the cave.

"Go out hunting. I'm starving."

Thalia said as she started cleaning the cubs. They didn't give her a hard time as they would with Nukpana. Nukpana walked out of the cave and started to hunt. Sometime later, she started to feel weird. She looked at her foreleg where a spider had bitten her. There was a small red dot. Nukpana shook her head and payed no mind to it. But little did she know, that spider bite was more of her concern then what was going to happen later on. She continued hunting. About an hour later, she returned with three deer, and three rabbits. When she got there, one of the local sloths was making a fire for the pack. The females and cubs were getting ready to head out on their stargazing trip. Skar walked over to her.

"Nukpana Chick, where have you been? We've been waiting"

He took the three rabbits and gave them to the tigresses and their cubs. Even Tammy was there. Tammy was Donovan's mate (as said before) with pinkish-red fur and baby blue eyes. She still had her baby fat from her cub days, witch mainly showed on her face and legs. Her eyes were a grass green. She was adorable, almost cub looking. Donovan walked over to her. He nuzzled her, then her stomach. She smiled and licked him on the cheek. Then the two parted and Tammy walked out of the cave. Shortly after the tigresses and cubs left, a _bunch_ of other males walked in. Nukpana looked at them nervously. Was she gonna have to mate with _all_ these males?

"Yes Mama. You have to."

Neko said as he walked up to her.

"How did you-?"

"Mama, I read minds."

Neko walked away and joined the other males. Some males had brought some catnip, and now, they were getting high off that. Nukpana knew her place in these things. She knew what to do. So, without hesitation, she began walking around, showing herself off. The males smiled and cheered for her. Eventually, they took turns with her. Even getting her high on catnip to get her in the mood. They played 'games' and did 'stuff'. Nukpana, at this point, was really high on catnip. The males kept 'playing' with her. They all had a great time. Around the time of sunrise, the catnip had wore off, and everybody was coming back to their senses. They all said their farewells and thanked the pack males for a 'great time' and left to go back to their own packs. When they all left, Skar turned to Nukpana.

"Very good Chickita. I'm proud of you."

Skar said with happiness. Nukpana had her head down, crying. The things they did to her... She didn't even wanna thing about it. Neko walked up to her and lifted her head up with his paw.

"Mama, why are you crying? You just got praised."

Nukpana didn't answer. She was in too much pain to do anything. The males looked at her. She was messed up. Bleeding and broken. Donovan and Skar left, nor really knowing what to do. Neko just stood there, staring. He didn't know what to think at that point. He didn't really love her. But she was giving him cubs. He sighed and slammed his paw into her face, knocking her out. He dragged her to her cell and threw her in. And, for being a good girl, he gave her some food and water for when she woke up. When he brought the water in, he just sat there, staring at her with mixed emotions.

"Y'know Chick, you're a bastard to the pack. But...I don't know what to think about you."

Neko left her cell after that and closed her cell door, leaving her in the dark. He walked over to his other mate and child.

"Hey Neko. How was your night with the little wench?"

Xin Qian asked. Neko looked at her. Why did he do it? Why did he cheat on his mate?

His mate...

"Fuck!"

He shouted, scaring Xin Qian and King-Fu.

"What? What happened?"

Xin Qian asked. Neko said nothing. He just ran out of the cave. King-Fu was about to follow, but his mother stopped him. She pointed him in the direction of the other cubs. King-Fu started walking over to where the other cubs were.

 **Okay, that's it for this chapter. I tried to keep it in the T rating. Hope I did just that. Now, remember when I told you about the Yo Mama Jokes? Well, what if it were other jokes. Like Yo House, Yo Clothes, stuff like that. For example, Shira, help me out?**

 **Shira: Yo House so small I put the key in the door I stabbed everybody.**

 **Me: Yo House so dirty I saw to rats gambling. Thanks Shira.**

 **Shira *from afar getting a beer* Whatever.**

 **Me: Anyway, yeah. Those types of jokes. I wanna do a story about them. Oh, before I forget. No, I did not base Skar from the Lion King Scar. I didn't even know I did that until I saw the movie. In fact, I completely forgot about that Scar. My Skar's not Scar. Okay, I think that's it for now. Next chapter, we focus on both groups. And, they meet each other. Yaaaay! Review guys. Peace.**


	5. 五

**Hey guys it's Money. Anyway, in the last chapter, we got to see what Nukpana does for the pack. Now, we'll see what she does for Skar's friends. We'll see more of Donovan and Tammy later. As well other pack members. Thalia doesn't seen to like Nukpana near the cubs. and Donovan's a read idiot. I was thinking of another word, but yeah. Anyway, I thing it's time to get back to the story. Oh, and in this chapter, the two groups are going to meet each other.**

 **Don't own Ice Age.**

(五)

Diego woke up the next morning and checked up on his son.

"Ashe, wake up."

He whispered in his son's ear. Ashe stirred lightly.

"Dad, go away."

Ashe said as he swatted his father lightly across the face. He even had a smile on his face.

"I see you're doing better."

Ashe looked at his father and nodded.

"Yeah, I feel better then yesterday."

Diego smiled.

"Good. Because today, Manny want's us to visit some of his friends. And we're leaving later."

Ashe got up, but he fell over.

"Don't get up so fast son."

Diego said as he caught and rested his son back on the ground. Ashe looked at his father dizzily.

"Great...idea...Dad."

Ashe said as he tried to keep down whatever food he had left. Diego started on his way out of the cave.

"I'll be back. I'm gonna fine some food for us, okay?"

Ashe nodded and rested his head on his paws. Once Diego was out of the cave, guess who walks in? Yup, that's right. Sid and his gargantuan mouth.

"HI ASHE!"

A ringing sound went throughout Ashe's head when Sid shouted to him. Ashe covered his ears in pain.

"Sid, he's sickly. Not deaf. He can hear you just fine."

Manny said as he walked into the cave.

"Hey Ashe. Your father tells me you're doing better."

Ashe nodded.

"Yeah. I think I can hold down food now."

Manny smiled.

"That's good. C'mon, your father told me to take you out for some fresh air."

Manny helped Ashe stand and the two headed on their way out. Unfortunately, Sid just _had_ to follow.

"Guy guy guy, wait up!"

Sid shouted as he ran off after the two. Ashe sighed and looked up at his uncle.

"Maybe if we walk faster and ignore him, he'll go away."

He whispered to Manny. Manny chuckled and the two continued on their walk.

...

Skar threw Nukpana against the wall of her cell.

"I told you a million times! You are not to eat, until everyone else has had their fill!"

Nukpana shook with fear.

"Please Skar. I'm sorry."

She said as tears rolled down her face. Skar just looked at him with anger in his eyes. Then he smiled evilly.

"Are you hungry Mama?"

He said sweetly. Nukpana gulped.

"No."

She said. She knew what he ment. Skar just ignored her and stuck his head out of her cell.

"Donovan!"

"No Skar please! I'll do whatever you want! Don't do this..."

Skar just ignored her. Donovan walked up to his pack leader.

"Yes, Skar."

"Nukpana's hungry. I thought you would like to feed her."

Donovan smiled as he walked into the cell.

"C'mere Chick."

He said darkly. Skar walked out of the cave and up to his mate. She was telling a story to the cubs. Even King-Fu was there. Since Thalia didn't know sign language, she had made dolls out of some bark, ans twigs, and was doing different scenes with the dolls. King-Fu smiled as he saw the dolls moving around in funny ways. He knew something was going on. But he didn't know what. Just that it was funny, and the person that looked like his mother was telling the other fuzzy things something. He hadn't learned to read what people were saying yet. Anyway, more about King-Fu later. Back to Skar and Thalia.

"Hey Mommy."

Skar said as he licked his mate on the ear. The cubs started shouting in disgust.

"Eww! That's gross!"

They all shouted. Skar and Thalia smiled.

"You'll be doing the same thing when you find mates of your own."

The cubs shook their heads.

"I'll never find a mate. If I have to do that, I'm never ever dooming for a mate."

"Having mates are lame."

"I thought mates just nag a lot."

A he-cub said. Skar turned to that cub pleadingly. Thalia looked at Skar.

"Skar, what'd he talking about?"

"Uh, nothing Mommy. Nothing at all."

"I overheard Skar saying how much he hates it when Thalia nags him about getting food."

"Yeah! And, and when she keeps annoying him at night whenever she wants water!"

A small she-cub said in her squeaky voice. Thalia looked at Skar dangerously. Skar tried backing away from her.

"I love you?"

He tried. Thalia turned to the cubs.

"Guys, why don't you see Gigi's new baby."

The cubs' eyes grew wide and they all dashed off. King-Fu toddled after. Gigi was one of the other tigresses in the pack. And for some reason, she decided to plant flowers around the cave. Skar didn't really mind. He just didn't like the fact that it made the pack's cave look too 'girly'. But that didn't bother Gigi. She just kept planting her flowers. She would've braided flowers in Skar's fur if he let her. She was a sweat tigress and loved everything girly. Unfortunately, her new cub was a boy. But that didn't mean that she didn't love him. She loved his to death. The only problem was that now she wouldn't have anybody to dress up in flowers and do a bunch of girly stuff with. Anyway, back to the story. When all the cubs were gone, Thalia turned to her mate.

"I nag you a lot?"

Skar nodded slowly. Thalia looked at him. A small smile appeared on her face.

"Thalia, why are you smiling?"

Skar asked with a hunt of fear in his voice.

"Because it proves one thing."

She said while walking away. Skar followed her over to a hole full of different sized draddle (I don't think I spelled that right). She picked a blue one out and looked back at her mate.

"You think this'll be good for Gigi's baby?"

Skar just looked at her.

"What does it prove?"

He asked as she walked away from him. Thalia turned around.

"It proves that I was right. Being mated isn't easy. And that males can't take _everything_. Remember what you said when we had the Mating Party? You said 'this is gonna be easy'. I held you to that, and now look where we are."

Skar sighed.

"Fine. You win."

The two walked over to a young tigress. She had dark orange fur with yellow stripes on her legs and head. Her eyes were bright green. A pink flower was braided on her ear.

"Hey Gigi. How are you?"

Gigi looked up at Thalia.

"Tired."

Was all she said. The ten cubs played a few feet away.

"So, where is the cub?"

Skar asked. Gigi reached behind her and pulled out a tiny orange fuzzy cub. His whole body was orange, except for the yellow dots on his face and beck. The dots on his back seemed to form a constipation. He mewed as he was removed away from his comfortable place in his mother's fur.

"Aww, he's adorable. Can I hold him?"

Thalia asked as she set the draddle next to Gigi. Gigi nodded and began looking at the toy.

"Careful. He's pretty heavy for a newborn."

She said as she carefully rested the baby into Thalia's paws. It was true. The baby had more baby fat on him then any of them had ever seen.

"What did you name him?"

Skar asked. Gigi smiled, proud of the name she gave her son.

"Takeo. It means strong like bamboo."

"I'm guessing that this name is Japanese?"

Gigi nodded. The two looked at Thalia. She was holding the baby with a little too much pressure for Takeo. He was mewing a squirming, trying to get away.

"He's so cute. Skar, I want one."

Thalia whined. Skar sighed.

"Yup. I'm sure you do."

Gigi smiled tiredly.

"She wants one till she actually has to take cars of it. Besides Thalia, you've already got one on the way."

Thalia looked down at herself.

"Oh, yeah. I knew that."

Thalia said as she handed Takeo back to his mother.

"We'll let you rest now."

Skar said as the two walked away. As the two went back to their resting place, Skar and Thalia looked around at their pack. When they got to their resting spot,they lay down and began talking.

"Remember when we were cubs?"

Thalia said. Skar nodded.

"Yup. Nothing to worry about."

"And now we're pack leaders, mates, and soon, parents."

Thalia said. Skar turned to her and saw that she was about to go to sleep.

"Sleep well Mommy, I'll check on you later."

Skar walked outside. When he got there, one of the mountain lionesses walked up to Skar. The mountain lions were randon groups of lions that looked after the territory they shared with the sabres.

"Skar, there's a herd heading your way. But they don't look like your average herd. They're different animals, but they don't look threatening."

The mountain lioness said. Skar knew this group of animals. And thanks to a bird, he knew that they were coming.

"Thanks Kitti."

The lioness nodded and went back to her home. Skar went back into the cave.

"Everyone, they're coming!"

He shouted. Everyone stopped what they were doing and began getting ready for the new arrives.

"And one more thing! They're not food _koby_."

The other pack members laughed at this. They all knew that Koby loved to eat. But the strangest thing, was that he maver gained a single pound. Skar walked over to his mate and nudged her head.

"Thalia, wake up."

Thalia opened her eyes.

"What?"

"Remember my longtime friend I told you about?"

Thalia nodded tiredly.

"Well, he's on his way over here."

Thalia nodded and went back to sleep. Skeo smiled at her and went over to Nukpana's cell. When he opened the cell door, he found Donovan standing over Nukpana.

"Donovan, I think you've had your fun."

Donovan sighed and got off Nukpana and walked out of the cell. Once Donovan was gone, Skar walked over to Nukpana.

"Nukpana, get up."

Nukpana looked at Skar with tears in her eyes.

"Skar, just let me rest. Please."

She begged. Skar just smacked her across the face.

"Get up bitch."

Skar said as he pulled her to her paws.

"Now, you're going to be a good little tigress and go great our arrives."

Skar said as he walked out of the cave. Nukpana wiped the tears from her eyes. Then, she started on her way out of her cell. She walked out of the cave and started looking around for the group.

...

The herd help walking around.

"He's this way guys."

Manny said as he walked passed a bunch of flowers. The group looked at the flowers in wonder. How did so many flowers get here? And how did they get this beautiful. Everyone was injoying the sweet smell. Well, everyone but Ashe. He was sneezing the whole time. Plus, a bunch of bees were flying around. And yes, Ashe was allergic to bees.

"Manny, I don't think this is good for Ashe."

Diego said as he swatted another bee from Ashe's face. Manny knew this wasn't good for ash, but there was no other way out.

"We'll be out soon Ashe."

Manny said. Diego looked around. Something didn't feel right.

"Manny, watch Ashe. I have to go check something."

Manny nodded and held Ashe close. Peaches, yes, Peaches is finally in the story. AnywY, Peachesheld a pink flower up to Ashe's face. Ashe smiled at the little mammoth. He backed away, and sneezed. Ellie smiled and dragged her daughter away from the male tiger. At this point, Diego came back with a silver tigress behind him.

"So Diego, who's your mate?"

Manny said teasingly. Diego growled.

"She's not my mate. She's here to lead us out of this place. C'mon."

The group followed the female saber. She led them to her cave where a male saber was standing outside.

"Skar!"

"Manny!"

The two friends smiled as they walked up to each other.

"Hey Skar. How's life?"

Skar smiled and looked at his pack.

"Life's good. I can see that life's been treating you well."

Manny nodded.

"A beautiful daughter and a loving mate."

"Manny Manny Manny, what happens if I eat this?"

Sid asked Ashe ran over to the mammoth with a weird looking flu it in his hands.

"And that's Sid. Crash and Eddie are over there. This is Diego, and his adoptive son Ashe."

Manny said as he pointed each of the herd members. Skar smiled.

"C'mon in. Are you guys hungry?"

Diego nodded and started to leave.

"Where are you going?"

Skar asked Diego.

"I'm going to get something to eat."

Skar smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Just come inside and rest. You can meet the rest of the pack."

Diego smiled and the group walked into the cave. Once everyone was inside, Skar called Nukpana over. She walked over to him.

"You'd better get hunting Mama. Oh, and now you have to get food for the others that don't eat meat."

"But, Skar I-"

"I suggest you go hunting. The humans are out tonight. Go."

Nukpana ran off. Skar smiled evilly and walked back into his cave.

 **Hey guys. A nice long chapter for you guys. I wanna put Peaches, but I don't know if she should be a teen or a child. So now the pack and herd finally are together. Now we'll see how Nukpana a acts around the herd. What will Skar have her do? And who's _really_ Ashe? Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. The next one should be up really soon.**


	6. 六

****Hey guys. guess who?****

 **Shira: They already know who you are.**

 **Me: And? It's a free country. I have the rights to do whatever I want. You got a problem with that?**

 **Shira: It's not really all that free. You still have to follow the law.**

 **Me: Fuck the law!**

 **Shira: Anyway, while I try to convince Money that America isn't all that free, you guys get to read the chapter. And meet the twins.**

 **Don't own Ice Age.**

(六)

Star led the group into his cage.

"Okay guys! This is my good friend Manny."

The entire pack turned to look at their leader. One by one, the pack walked over to the other mama legs and greeted txt them. Thalia walked up beside her mate.

"Hi, Skar has told us so much about you. I'm Thalia, his mate."

She said, smiling. Manny looked Thalia over.

"Well, I see you did pretty well."

Skar nodded.

"Yup. And here's my brother-in-law, Neko. Neko, get over here!"

Skar shouted to another saber. Neko walked right up to Thalia and Skar.

"So, this is the Manny that Skar's been telling us about, huh?"

Manny nodded.

"That's me."

Childrens' laughter was heard getting closer and closer. And sure enough, the whole group of ten cubs came running up to their pack leader. As soon as Sid saw the small creatures, he ran over and grabbed two of them in a death grip. Skar looked on in worry.

"It's okay. The worst he could do to them is loose them. Besides, he'll loose his way back home before he looses them."

Manny said, trying to make the tiger feel better.

"Skar, is Nukpana coming back? I'm hungry."

A she-cub asked. This got the attention of the other cubs. They ran up to Skar. Skar smiled.

"I just sent her out. She _should_ be back in a few."

That answer was enough to satisfy the cubs. They ran off back to whatever they were doing. Manny looked at the cubs, then back at Skar.

"So, witch one's your's?"

Manny asked. Skar smiled and looked at his mate, who was playing with King-Fu.

"Thalia's carrying them."

He said while smiling. Manny knew what he meant and nodded. He looked at the rest of his herd, who were getting to know the rest of the pack. Diego was talking to a tigress.

"So, where did you come from Tiger?"

The female asked Diego. Diego smiled and looked at her.

"I originally came from Half-Peak. Then I was forced to bring a human baby to my pack leader, so he could be killed. That's when I met these two."

Diego pointed to the male mammoth and the sloth. The tigress smiled.

"Y'know, I heard that Half-Peak tigers are _very_ big."

"Not really. One of our pack members was pretty small."

She said in that tone used only for mating. Diego wasn't familiar with this. The tigress looked at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't get your name."

Before the tigress could answer, Ashe walked up to his father.

"Dad, I'm bored."

Diego smiled and looked at his son.

"You don't wanna play with Sid and the cubs?"

Ashe shook his head.

"Not really. They're too baby-ish."

Diego smiled. The tigress walked up to Ashe.

"Hello there big boy. I Have some plans for you tonight."

Diego pushed Ashe away from the tigress. He knew what that ment.

"Okay, I think we've had enough time together."

Diego led Ashe over to a group of young sabers. The sabers turned to see the two walking up to them.

"Hey, who's the new kid?"

One of the teens asked. Another shoved him in the arm.

"Be nice."

She walked up to the two.

"Hi, I'm Justin. And this is my brother, Clyde."

Ashe just looked at the sabress in front of him.

"H-hey Justin. I-I'm Ashely. No wait. I meant Ashton. Wait, that's not right either. Hold on, it's-"

"He's Ashe and I'm Diego."

Justin looked at the two. She turned to Ashe.

"I like you. You're cute."

Ashe just looked at her.

"Y-you're...cute?"

Ashe said as the tigress walked away. Diego looked at his son.

"So, Ashe, what color are her eyes?"

Diego asked. He knew Ashe knew the answer.

"W-what? I don't know."

Diego smiled and looked at Ashe.

"Yes you do. Now, out with it."

But before Ashe could answer, Skar called them over. The two walked over to where Skar and the rest of the pack were.

"Yeah?"

Diego asked. Skar pointed over to where four dead antelope were.

"Dig in."

Diego smiled as well as Ashe. But then, Diego turned to the saber.

"Why are you being so nice to a saber like me?"

Skar turned to Diego.

"I thought you'd ask that. Well, I use to know a saber that was pretty much like you. He hung out with a bunch of monkey."

Diego looked at Skar.

"Really?"

Skar nodded.

"Yup. Now enjoy. Your other friends are over there, eating a salad

Diego nodded and the father and son began to eat.

...

She cried. Oh boy did she cry. That saber! What was his name? Diego? Yeah, that was it. Had he really been caring for Ashe this whole time? He looked like he hasn't seen a sabress in years! Let alone cubs. Was e just going off instincts here? He must have some help to raise that boy.

"Mommy loves you Baby-Boy."

She looked at the picture of the tiny cub. He had been a few minutes old when she drew it. He was so tiny. Born a month before he was suppose to. He never got the right treatment. He had always been the way he is. But looking at him now... That saber did a pretty good job. Now, all Nukpana wanted to do now, was sleep. But before she could get to sleep, Skar walked into her cell.

"Skar!"

She said, startled. Skar walked up to her.

"Yes, that's me. Now, I want you to be a good little tigress and entertain Donovan. He's getting bored."

"But Skar I-"

"Sh Sh Sh Sh... Is that the sound of complaint?"

Nukpana sighed.

"No Master."

"Oh, good. For a minute, I thought you were gonna be a little bitch and complain about it."

Nukpana shook her head.

"No."

"Good. I'll get Donovan."

Skar said as he walked out of the cave. When Skar walked out, Neko walked in.

"Hey there Mama. How are you?"

He asked. Nukpana turned her head away from him. She wasn't worthy of speaking to him.

"Why would you care?"

She asked angrily. Neko walked up to her.

"Because, you're carrying my cubs."

"So? You didn't care about that when I have our first litter."

Neko knew what she was talking about. He had beaten her and tortured her many times.

"People make mistakes Mama. I wanna do better."

"Then stop fucking with other tigresses!"

She shouted.

"Besides, I thought I was just your mate for pleasure."

Neko looked at her. He didn't know rather to get angry, or feel bad.

"I'm sorry Mama."

"Just go. You don't care."

Neko reached out a paw.

"I said go."

Nukpana said louder. Neko sighed and walked out of the cave. But before he did that, he smacked Nukpana across the face. Then he walked to the entrance and turned his head to face his mate.

"?I love you Shira."

 **Hey guys. This chapter's done.**

 **Shira: And now Money doesn't think that America's all that free.**

 **Me: You liiiiiiiie, motherfuc-**

 **Shira: Anyway... Neko doesn't seem all that bad, does he?**

 **Neko: Hola chicka.**

 **Shira: Yeah, he's bad.**

 **Ashe: I actually got the job. Cool!**

 **Me: Alright! Everybody _OUT!_ *everybody but Shira leaves*Alright, now that everybody's gone, I can _finally_ say I live in a free country.**

 **Shira: No you don't!**

 **Me: Shut up. Anyway, we got to see a little more about Neko and his relationship with his mate. Oh, and I know on my profile it says that Ashe falls for a 'Penny'. But I changed the name to Justin. I thought it would be cool to have a girl with a 'boys' name. And yes, I checked and Justin can be a girls name. So, Ashe is acting weird around Justin, right? Why? The only way to find out is for me to stop talking and let you guys review. So, R$R please?**


	7. 七

**Hey guys. I'm back. How would you guys like to read another chapter?**

 **Shira: They'd love to read another chapter. That's why they're here.**

 **Me: Oh. Anyway, here's your chapter.**

 **Donovan: Hey there Money.**

 **Shira & Me: Oh hell no.**

 **Donovan: Read chapter guys.**

 **Don't own Ice Age**

(七)

Four days had passed since the herd had met up with the pack. They were having a good time. Sid kept the cubs entertained, Manny got to catch up with his old friend, Ellie and Peaches got to hang out with the females of the pack, and Diego and Ashe? Well, they got to talk to some of the males. The possums had the greatest time torturing Sid and the cubs. Ashe woke up, looking around from where he lay. Diego was curled around to protect him from any cold wind that could've made his cold, and possibly get sick. Ashe stood and walked around his father without waking him up. He walked out of the cave without a sound. He thought no one was awake, but he ewas wrong.

"Ashe."

Ashe heard a female voice behind him. He turned around.

"J-Justin! I-I-I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

Justin smiled as she walked up to Ashe.

"No. I was awake way before you woke up."

Ashe sighed. Justin sat in front of him.

"Hey, a few of us are going to the beach. Wanna come?"

Before Ashe could answer, a male tiger walked up to the two and stood behind Justin.

"Justin, I don't want you talking to him."

Justin sighed.

"Clyde, what're you doing here? You're suppose to be with Mom."

Clyde looked at Ashe dangerously.

"Dad's with her. She said she wasn't feeling well."

Justin nodded.

"That doesn't give you the right to tell me what to do, though."

"Yes it does. I'm older then you."

"By six hours."

"Witch is a half a day differents."

Justin sighed. Then she lifted her head up to her brother.

"Well, what about you and Masaki?"

Clyde looked at his sister.

"She's the female. I'm not."

Ashe looked on as the siblings argued.

"Should I go?"

Both siblings looked at him. Clyde stepped away.

"I'm watching you."

He told Ashe before he walked off. Justin looked at her brother, then back at Ashe.

"Sorry about my brother. He doesn't like me talking to other males that aren't him or my dad."

Ashe shrugged.

"I'm glad I don't have older sibs. What's it like?"

Justin smiled.

"It's okay sometimes. But it does get annoying."

Ashe nodded. The two just stared at each other. Then, Justin spoke up.

"Hey, wanna come on a walk with me?"

Ashe looked at Justin in surprise.

"A-a walk?"

He asked. Justin nodded. Ashe smiled.

"Yeah sure."

The two started on their way out of the cave.

...

Neko woke up. Something was wrong. But...what? He looked around. Everyone looked okay. His gaze fell to Nukpana's cell. He stood up and walked to her cell. When he got there, something told him to open it. So he did.

"Nukpana?"

No answer. Had she died?

"Nukpana!"

He shouted. Again, no response. He walked in the cell and looked around. He finally found her. He walked over to her and gasped at what he saw. The foreleg the spider bit had swelled up greatly, as well as the many wasp stings she had received. She breathing too well and she was shivering badly. Neko placed a paw to Nukpana's side. He rolled her onto her back and looked at her face. Her eyes were closed and she looked dead.

"Nukpana...?"

" _...Neko... I'm leaving now..."_

Nukpana said really softly that Neko almost didn't hear it. He didn't know what to do. Should he just let her Edie? He looked at her foreleg. He found the spider bite. There was only one spider that could make a bitemark like that.

Black Widow.

His mate had been bitten by a Black Widow.

"Oh gods. Please Nukpana. Don't leave me... I'll be right back. Don't die on me."

Neko ran off to find something to stop the venom from spreading all over her body. As he ran,he had mixed feelings about what he was doing. He hated her, but he loved her. Maybe he'll have someone else care for her? Neko looked at the mammoth family. The adult female seemed to be the bast option for this job he walked over to her.

"Ellie, Ellie. Wake up."

He whispered. Ellie opened he eyes and looked at the tiger.

"What's up Neko?"

She asked. Neko looked at her, wondering if he should do anything.

"Nothing."

Neko said as he walked away. There was one thing he could do. He has been giving her a plant that can heal anything. Neko walked out of the cave and went to where the plant grew. He picked one and walked back to Nukpana's cell. He opened it and walked in. He walked over to him mate and held up her head. He then shoved the plant down her throat. She swallowed it and Neko smiled. He let her head fall to the ground and I'm walked out of the cave. A few minutes later, the rest ofI'm the pack started to wake up. Xin Qian woke up and looked at her mate.

"Neko, what's wrong?"

She asked when she saw him looking at Nukpana's cell sadly.

"Nothing."

He said simply. King-Fu toddled over to Neko and nuzzled his father's paw. Neko looked down.

"I know what you're thinking about. And I say you forget about her. She's nothing but a bastard."

Neko sighed. Xin Qian had an idea.

"Know Neko, he haven't had any _fun_ since King-Fu was born."

She purred. Neko smiled, knowing what she meant. He turned to her and nodded.

"I'll ask my sister if she could watch King-Fu."

Xin Qian pushed Neko to the ground and rested on top of him.

"No big boy. Let's do it now."

She purred again. Neko smiled even more.

"Oh you're the devil. But not yet Mama. Let's find a place where we could be alone."

The two stood and walked out of the cave. King-Fu just looked at them in confusion.

 _What just happened?_

...

"...And that's why I have a name that sounds like a boy's name."

Justin told Ashe as they walked. Ashe laughed.

"Really? They didn't know your gender until you were a few months old?"

Ashe asked. Justin nodded.

"Plus, I think my mother and father really wanted another boy. But they still love me."

Justin said. Ashe smiled at Justin.

"Hey, can I ask you more about the pack? How does it feel to live in one?"

Justin smiled.

"Well witch d'you want first? To know about the pack? Or how it feels to live in one?"

Ashe thought about it.

"To know about the pack."

The two had made it to a clearing. Justin gestured for Ashe to sit next to her.

"Ready?"

She asked. Ashe nodded and Justin began speaking.

"Well, first, there's Thalia and Skar. They're the leaders of the pack. Thalia's brother has multiple mates. But from what I hear, he has another mate that he has Cubs with. But his current mate had his cub a few weeks ago. So I'm not really sure about that. There's Gigi, who just had a baby a day ago. She's the reason why there's flowers all over the place. Sage and Gage, don't repeat this to the others, but I think they're whores. They mate with whoever they can get their paws on. They've had armies of cubs. But they leave them with their fathers, or whoever is willing to care for them. Robin is one of Neko's mates. They're other members, but it'll take me a while to tell you about them all."

Ashe nodded.

"Hey, wanna go see what the cubs are up to?"

Justin asked. Ashe nodded and the two walked off to go find the cubs. When they got there, they found the Cubs surrounding Gigi.

"He's so cute."

"Can I hold him?"

The cubs asked her. Gigi smiled and licked her new cub. He was squealing in happiness. Justin and Ashe walked over to Gigi.

"Hi Gigi. How's Takeo?"

The new mother looked down at her son.

"Happy. Just like every other cub his age."

The group all watched Takeo as he tried to figure out what was going on.

...

Diego looked at his son from where he fell asleep. He was happy. Ashe had found a friend.

"Hey there tiger."

A female voice came from beside Diego. The saber turned and looked at the sabress with a bored fave.

"Hey Sage."

Sage was the twin of another sabress and older sister to Nukpana. She didn't have the gray fir like Nukpana. Her fur was red with black Chinese characters on her back. Her eyes were a crystal blue.

"What do ya want?"

Diego asked in a bored tone. Sage got that look in her eyes. She started rubbing herself up against Diego's form.

"I want you. Diego, I _need_ you. Give me your cubs. Please."

Diego didn't know what to say. He'd never been around any other tigress in his life. He just looked at Sage in confusion.

"Um, I really don't know what to do."

"?Don't worry about that big boy. I'll Hadley that part."

Sage started pulling Diego out of the cave. And ya know what Diego did? He followed her. Maybe it was instinct. Maybe he wanted to. No one but the author will know.

...

Nukpana woke up. _I'm alive?_ Was her first thought. She puked her guts out in a hole she had dug out a few months ago.

"Who the..."

It finally came to her.

"Neko."

She whispered. Neko had saved her. But...why? Why didn't he just kill her? Anybody in their right mind would. She smiled sightless. A tiny part of her wanted to stay alive. Anybody would want to stay alive at that last second of life. Those last minutes before they go to wherever the hell they came from. Nukpana looked around. It should be time for Skar to come down and force her out to hunt. Just as she thought it, Skar, came down to her cell.

"Jinxed it."

She whispered to herself. She looked up at Skar.

"Yes Master?"

She knew what he wanted. She just wanted to be sure she was right.

"Go out hunting. Donovan's coming with you again. So don't even think about eating."

Skar got up really close to Nukpana's face.

"Because if you do, I'll rip out the little bastards you call cubs. I'll rip them out one by one. And there'll be nothing you can do about it. Got it Chick?"

Nukpana nodded and looked down at her stomach. Then she looked back up at Skar, but he was gone. Nukpana sighed. She doubted that her cubs were still alive. Of all the abuse she took, they couldn't be alive. She walked out of the cave where Donovan was waiting.

"Let's get this over with."

She said as she walked out of the cave. Donovan started climbing up the trees. That's where he could get a better view of Nukpana.

...

Hours passed as Nukpana hunted. It was hot today, and Nukpana wasn't feeling too great. She eventually caught what she needed and headed back to the pack's cave. When she got there, she found the whole pack outside. Skar walked over to her and smiled.

"Every good Mama. We're going to the beach. You have to stay here and guard the cave."

"Yes Master."

Nukpana said as if she knew what he wanted before he even said anything. Skar smiled again and the whole pack left with the kills that Nukpana brought back. She was all alone. She didn't mind. She'd been alone ever since she was born. She walked in the cave and sighed.

"How did my life get so fucked up?"

"Hey, not in front of the kid."

Nukpana turned and saw two other saber's. They had came with that weird group of animals. She knew the son. But who was the 'father'?

"What do you want?"

Nukpana asked in a bored tone.

"I wanna talk."

The orange saber said. Nukpana just looked away with her head resting on her paws.

"'Bout what?"

She asked. She couldn't look at the smaller saber. She thought he was dead.

"Why aren't you at the beach with the pack?"

No answer. All Nukpana wanted was to just be left alone.

"Why aren't you doing?"

She asked. The saber looked down at his son.

"Can't. My son can't go. The sand will give him a rash. Plus, his ribs are still healing."

A few tears ran down Nukpana's face.

"I'm Diego. What's your name?"

"I told you already. Jane Doe."

Diego smiled at the tigress.

"I like your creativity, but that's not your name. What's your real name?"

Before Nukpana could say anything, a loud roar was heard. Diego stood up on full alert, as did Nukpana. She higher when she saw who it was.

"Gage!"

A sabress walking in the cave. She looked like her twin in structure, but she had black fur with red Chinese characters on her back. Her eyes were light green.

"Yup, that's me."

Gage walked over to Diego.

"Hey there. My sister told me so much about you."

Diego sighed.

"Yeah?"

Gage nodded.

"And I just had to see it for myself.."

Bitch."

Nukpana said Unser her breath. Gage walked over to her.

"What was that?"

"I called you a bitch."

Gage chuckled.

"Look who's talking? I'm guessing about a few thousand males fuck you every year? You're more then a bitch. You're a dirty, little, whore."

"Again, with the language."

Diego said as he covered Ashe's ears. The two tigress started fighting.

"At least I know the father of my cubs!"

"Yeah but you never care for themselves!"

They continued fighting. Then, Nukpana pinned Gage to the ground. Gage kicked Nukpana in the stomach. Gage stood up and started on her way out of the cave.

"Let's see if those bastards live now."

Gage walked out of the cave. Nukpana looked at Nukpana, who was lying on the ground, who was groaning in pain. Diego ran over to her.

"Are you okay?"

He asked. Nukpana nodded and stood up weakly. She walked over to her cell and walked in, closing it behind her. She collapsed to the ground, panting. Now she was _sure_ her cubs were dead. The only thing she could do now, was hope.

 **Hey guys. Hoped you liked the chapter. Did'ja? Did'ja did'aj did'aj?**

 **Shira: Really Money?"**

 **Me: He look! It's Shira. Hi Shira."**

 **Shira: Percy, mind hiding the Smarties and Candy Corn?**

 **Percy: Already done.**

 **Shira: Where are they?**

 **Percy: In your cubs' fur. And I let them eat some.**

 **Shira: *looks at cubs who are shuddering from a major sugar rush* Really? *starts chasing Percy***

 **Me: Anyway, R &R peoples. Next chapter, we focus more on Ashe and Justin**


	8. 八

**Hey guys. I'm back with another chapter. I'm running out of ideas. I'm gonna need your help. What should happen next?**

 **Shira: Y'know, you should tell them about the show you've been watching.**

 **Me: Oh yeah. I've been watching this show on YouTube called Father of the Pride. I'm going to do a fanfic about it. It's really funny. Anyway, I think it's time we get back to the story. Neko is really confusing, I know.**

 **Neko: Hey, how you doin'**

 **Shira: Ugh, why are you here?**

 **Neko: I got bored Mama.**

 **Me: Neko, go play with your sister.**

 **Thalia: I'm right here.**

 **Me: Everybody, out!**

 **Grover: They can't. This is the Story Studio. All the characters from your favorite movies and whatever are here.**

 **Yuki: Yup. Now how about some Yu-Gi-Oh.**

 **Jaden: I'm up for it. Better play your cards right Yuki-boy.**

 **Me: Anyway, while everybody's doing random stuff. I'll just type the chapter. Here it is.**

 **Done own Ice Age.**

(八)

Justin woke up from her night at sleep, only to fine her brother's fat ass on her.

"Get...off...me!"

She shouted. Clyde didn't respond. He just rolled on her more.

"Clyde!"

She shouted again. Clyde still didn't respond.

"Need help?"

Justin heard a voice from behind her. She turned and saw Ashe looking at her.

"Oh, I'm, hey Ashe. Yeah, he won't wake up."

Ashe chuckled and walked over to Clyde. Justin couldn't see what Ashe did, but she saw the reaction. Clyde jumped up and started panting.

"I knew you were gay!"

He shouted before he ran off. Ashe walked over to Justin and helped her up. She looked at him.

"How did you do that? I tried biting his ear. Slept right through it. Accidentally ripped a part off."

Ashe looked at Clyde's ear. A part of it did seem to be ripped off. He turned back to Justin.

"I just poked him _there."_

He said simply. Justin undErstood.

"Oh. That's why he said you were gay."

She suddenly faced him.

"Are you?"

She asked him in a dead serious tone. Ashe just smiled.

"Gods no."

Justin sighed in relief. The two started on their way out of the cave.

"You hang around your father a lot. Why's that?"

"You'll laugh."

"No I won't."

Justin said as she looked at her friend. Ashe sighed.

"Okay fine. My Dad says when he found me, I was sickly. Still am."

Justin just looked at him.

"You were adopted?"

Ashe nodded.

"Yeah. Dad says I was abandoned as a baby."

"Gods Ashe. Who would leave their infant son out all alone?"

Ashe sighed.

"Mine..."

He said as he started to walk away.

"Ashe?"

Justin walked up to him. Ashe just kept walking away from him.

"Hey, I'm talking to you."

She said.

"And I'm walking away from you. Go away. I can't be near you. He'll kill me..."

He said before starting to fun. Justin just looked at him.

"Was it something I said?"

She asked herself.

"Well, that's the end of that."

Clyde said from behind her. Justin turned and frowned at her brother. Finally realized what Clyde had done.

"I hate you!"

She shouted before running off. Clyde ran after her.

"Justin wait!"

He shouted after her. He began running after her. He found her at the edge of a lake, looking at her reflection. She was crying. He walked over to her.

"Hey hey, don't cry. Why are you crying?"

Justin turned to her brother.

"D'you chase him away? What did you say to him last night. I heard you guys shouting from where I was _trying_ to sleep. What did you say to him."

Clyde gulped.

"Well, I might've said somethings-"

"What things?"

Justin demanded. Clyde sighed.

"I told him I would kill him if I saw you hanging out with you ever again."

"You bastard!"

Justin screamed.

"I did it for a reason!"

"Why would you say that!"

"Because I care about you."

Justin turned to her brother.

"You care about me. Oh really. Then why did you trip me a lot when we were cubs? Why did you loose me in the Ghost Cave a few months back? Why did you dye my fur as cubs? Why did you tease me about my stuttering problems..."

Justin began to cry. Clyde looked at her. Was she really still angry about those things?

"Justin I-"

"Shut...the fuck...up!"

She said before leaving. Clyde just looked at her.

"I'm sorry!"

He called after her. She turned to him.

"I just don't want you to get into trouble!"

"What kind of trouble?"

Clyde looked at her.

"I don't want you having cubs too young. Or regretting your decision for a mate."

Justin smiled at her brother and walked closer to him. She nuzzled him.

"Thank you Clyde."

Before Clyde could respond, the two siblings herd rustling in the bushes. They turned and found their mother walking towards them.

"Mom?"

Justin said as Clyde ran over to her and caught her before she hit the ground. Tammy was breathing fast and she was sweating.

"Help..."

She said weakly. Justin walked over to her mother.

"Mom, what happened."

Tammy only said three words.

"It's time...cubs."

Justin automatically jumped into action and helped her mother get into a comfortable position. She knew what to do because one of her friends had gotten herself into something and ended up woth a cub. Clyde just stood there, looking stupid. Tammy was breathing faster and groaning in pain. Justin stood at her mother's head, whispering softly in her ear. When she saw Clyde just standing there, she got angry with him.

"CLYDE!"

Clyde snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his sister.

"What?"

He asked dumbly. Tammy just looked at her son.

"Help...me!"

She said angrily. then, she screamed.

"Clyde, go see how she's doing."

Clyde's eye opened wide.

"What? That's a tigress's job."

"Get down there, and get the cub...NOW!"

Clyde gulped and rushed to his mother's hindlegs.

"Uh, is that suppose to be there?"

He asked Justin.

"What shapes is it?"

She asked. Clyde was looking away.

"Now that's just gross."

He said as he looked at his mother's hindlegs.

"Yeah well, you came from there!"

Tammy shouted.

"It's gonna be only Mom. Just breathe."

Clyde slowly looked at his mother.

"Um, it's round."

"That's it's head!"

Tammy said.

"Hold it!"

She told her son. Clyde looked at his mother, horrified.

"What?"

"Your father did it with you guys. Now, catch the baby...before...I claw...your...head off!"

Tammy shouted at her son. Clyde did what he was told.

"Now push."

Justin said to her mother. Tammy did just that.

"Do you know how gross this reels?"

Clyde said. Justin nodded.

"Yup. I was there. Remember Ting?"

Clyde nodded.

"C'mon, keep pushing."

Clyde nodded at him mother.

"It hurts!"

Tammy whined.

"I know Mom. Just push a bit harder. C'mon, I. With you. Really?"

Clyde nodded.

"Okay, 1...2...3...PUSH!"

Tammy screamed.

"Push a little more!"

"C'mon Justin! I'm doing the best I could!"

Justin turned to the voice. Guess who it was. Yup, Clyde.

"Not you! Mom. Is that what you've been doing?"

"Uhhhhhhhh-"

"Forget it."

Tammy screamed. The he two sibling looked at their mother. When Clyde saw her tigress part, he screamed. Justin just looked at the two.

"Gods of Olympus help me now."

She said as the two screamed. Soon, a tiny scream joined the first two. Tammy was the first to stop screaming. Clyde was still trying to claw his eyes out.

"Oh gods oh gods oh gods oh gods! I did _not_ come from there? Please, tell me I didn't."

Justin and Tammy just looked at him and chuckled.

"Your rather did the same thing."

Justin smiled. She turned to Clyde.

"Clyde, bring the baby to Mom."

Clyde looked at the tiny, slimy creature that was crying from where it had landed.

"But it's all slimy and...ick."

"Pick it up now!"

The females shouted at the male. Clyde cringed and carefully picked up the tiny cub. He brought it over to his mother's head. Tammy carefully took the cub from her son and began to lick it clean, when the cub was cleaned, it began squirming. Tammy cringed again and gripped the cub a little to tightly. It squeaked in surprise.

"Mom, are you okay?"

Justin asked. Tammy shook her head.

"No. There's another one."

Clyde sighed and walked over to where he was before.

"No Clyde. You've been traumatized for one day."

Justin said as shook his place.

"Take the baby."

She said. Clyde smiled and walked over to his mother's head and took the cub from her paws. He cradled the cub in his paws.

"Hey look. I think he likes me."

Clyde said as the cub laughed and swiped his paws at the large person holding it. Justin and Tammy didn't pay any attention to him. About a half hour later, another cub was born. Tammy cleaned the second cub as it tried to squirmed away from she was done, the cub rested in her fur. She looked at Clyde, who was talking softly to the other cub.

"Mom, is that it?"

Justin asked. Tammy nodded.

"I was trying to find your father. But I guess they couldn't wait."

She looked down at the cub in her arms.

"You couldn't wait to explore the world, now could you."

She spoke to the cub. She then turned to her son.

"Clyde, can I have my baby back?"

She asked. Clyde sighed and handed the baby back to its mother. Tammy looked at the genders of the Cubs and smiled. Then, she looked at her older children.

"Justin, you know how you've always wanted a sister?"

Justin nodded with a smile. Tammy then turned to Clyde.

"Clyde, you know how you've alawys wanted a brother?"

Clyde nodded with a smile.

"Well,"

Tammy said as she looked at her older children.

"You got what you wanted."

She finally said. Clyde and Justin cheered until their mother shushed them.

"Guys, you'll wake them up."

The older twins shut up right away. Tammy carefully stood up and walked over to a neArby bush. She sniffed around. Then, she walked back to her cubs , picked them up, and placed them in the bush. She walked in after and lay down next to he sleeping cubs. Tammy then looked at her older children.

"Thank you guys. Especially you Clyde."

Clyde nodded and looked at his paws in disgust.

"Now I have to wash my paws."

Justin and Tammy chuckled.

"Your father said the same thing when I was don't giving birth to you two. Anyway, I'm gonna rest here for a few hours. Why don't you guys go do whatever. And if you see your father, tell him where I am."

Timmy said as her children ran off.

...

Justin ran back into the cave where her pack was. Nukpana was lying to one side of the cave. No doubt that Donovan had raped her. His scent was all over the cave. Nobody was in the cave except Nukpana.

"Where's Ashe?"

Justin demanded from Nukpana. Nukpana shook her head.

"I don't know."

She said weakly. Justin sighed and walked out of the cave. She caught Ashe's scent and followed it. When she found him, he was standing beside his father as they talked to Skar. She walked up to the three males. Skar turned to her.

"Hey there Justin. How's your mother?"

Justin smile.

& she just had the cubs."

Skar smiled.

"Great. I'll sent a tigress over soon to check up on her and the cubs."

Justin nodded and let owed at Ashe.

"C'mon."

She said

Ashe looked at chips father.

"Dad, can I go?"

Diego nodded and the two ran off. They walked back into the pack's cave. Nukpana was gone. Justin just shrugged it off. The two walked to the back of the Dave.

"I thought your brother wasn't going to let us hang out with each other anymore?"

Ashe asked. Justin smiled.

"I did a little convincing. Anyway-"

"Oh thank the gods you guys are here. Could you look after Takeo while I'm gone?"

Gigi asked as she walked into the cave with her son on her back. She walked over to the teens and rested the cub in front of them. The teens nodded.

"Sure. Where are you doing?"

Gigi smiled.

"Flowers need to be planted, and bees need to spread the joy..."

She said before looking at the teens.

"Anyway, he's been fed and cleaned. If he does get hungry again, ask King-Fu's mother."

Gigi bent down to nuzzle her son.

"Be good for Ashe and Justin. Mommy will be right back."

The cub did nothing. Gigi smiled and stood up.

"Bye guys."

"Bye."

The teens said as Gigi left the cave. Ashe looked at Justin.

"I hope you know how to entertain a cub his age."

He asked. Justin smiled as she brought the cub into her arms.

"Don't worry. The most he'll be doing is sleeping. Witch gives up lots of time to talk."

Ashe nodded?

"Does your mom know what she's gonna call your new sibs?"

"I dunno. I didn't ask. Sorry."

"S'alright. Hey, this might sound weird. But, ever thought about babysitting for the pack?"

"We already have one."

"Oh. I only ask because you're so good with them."

Justin looks down at Takeo.

"Huh, guess you're right."

Takeo started to mew for his mother.

"What's wrong with him.

Ashe asked. Justin was trying her best to hush the kitten up.

"He wants his mother."

Justin aid as he began rocking the child back and forth.

"Hush Takeo, hush."

Takeo stopped mewing and squirming. He rested his head on Justin's chest. And feeling her heartbeat, he fell back to sleep. Ashe smiled at her.

"Good job."

He said. Justin nodded.

"Ever thought about having cubs in the future?"

Justin looked at Ashe like he was crazy.

"Seriously? That question?"

"Okay I'm sorry."

Justin smiled at Ashe.

"Someday. When I'm older"

"Of course when your older. You still have a lot of your life ahead of you."

Justin nodded. Thalia walked into the cave with King-Fu in her mouth.

"Guys, I'm sorry to dump another cub on my you guys."

"It's fine."

Justin said. King-Fu toddled over to Justin and plopped down, and fell asleep. Ashe and Justin smiled at this.

"Thanks guys. I don't know where my idiot brother and his mate are. But they're not doing a very good job of parenting. I might have to give him to the Adoption Caves."

Thalia said as she walked away.

"What's-"

"It's where all unwanted children go. Lionesses are there looking after the orphans and giving them to caring families that want a child."

Ashe smiled.

"Knew what I was going to say, huh?"

Ashe nodded.

"Bet you don't know my next question."

"Try my. What is it?"

"Who's Nukpana?"

 **Hey guys. Hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Justin: Why're you using Clyde and my name in your story?**

 **Me: Because I can. Got a problem with that?**

 **Clyde: I wouldn't get her angry at you. She knows martial arts.**

 **Me: Damn straight. *Clyde and I start practicing karate***

 **Shira: Hey Justin, wanna close the chapter?**

 **Justin: Witch Justin are you talking to?**

 **Shira: The human Justin. Not the tigress. Anyway, bye readers.**

 **Me: Peace out readers. Next chapter, we focus on Nukpana and Diego. Oh, and some of Tammy's birth scene was from Family Guy. Anyway,bye readers. R &R please.**


	9. 九

**Hey guys. Here's chapter 9. Thanks to IceAge Mutant for giving me some ideas. If you would like your ideas in the story, tell me.**

 **Shira: Hey Money. I'm bored.**

 **Me: Play with the cubs.**

 **Shira: But they're not mine.**

 **Percy: So?**

 **Shira: it would be weird.**

 **Cubs: Mew! Mew! Mew! Mew!**

 **Me: Shira, they want you.**

 **Shira: *looks at cubs *Aww look at them. C'mere little ones. Come to Mommy.**

 **Me: See, just one little mew, and they've got her in a trance.**

 **Clyde: Shouldn't we get back to the story?**

 **Me: Right. Okay, everybody, places! C'mon people! Shira, you're in the cell. Skar, you're at the entrance on the cave. Ashe, you sit there. Justin, next to him talking. Okay that's great. C'mon people...**

 **Don't own Ice Age.**

(九)

Ashe sighed. It's been at least a week since he gad talked to Justin. He had asked her that question, then she just, stopped talking to him. If she did, it was a short time and she didn't talk about others of the pack. Ashe was has she stopped talking to him after that question?

"...And then he just left. I wonder about that boy."

Justin finished. Ashe just looked at her.

"Hey Justin, how come you didn't answer my question?"

Justin looked at her friend.

"What question?"

She asked.

"The one about Nukpana."

Justin looked at her friend.

"I- I just remembered something. My mother needs help with the babies."

Justin said as she got up and walked away. Ashe was about to follow, when he heard a voice behind her.

"Leave her alone, kid."

Ashe turned and saw Donovan walking up to him. He turned and looked at the adult saber hopefully.

"Can you tell me about nukpana?"

Donovan started purring as images of Nukpana in various positions. He looked at Ashe.

"Ashe, that tigress is _the_ best when you're horny. You should try her sometime."

Donovan said as he walked away. Ashe just stood there. That was _not_ the answer Ashe was looking for.

"Uhhh sure."

Ashe sighed.

"Hey kid. What's up?"

Ashe turned to see Skar standing in the entrance of the cave.

"Hey Skar."

Skar smiled at Ashe and walked over to Nukpana's cell. Ashe saw where he was going, and followed him.

"Hey Skar, can I ask you something?"

Skar turned to the teen saber.

"Depends. What question?"

Ashe gulped.

"Who's Nukpana?"

Skar didn't answer.

"Go see Thalia. She knows more about that more then me."

Skar said as Ashe walked away to find Skar's mate. Skar sighed and walked into the cell.

"Nukpana!"

Nukpana sighed and faced her pack leader.

"I want you to go patrol the territory. And if any ther saber comes while you're out, I think you know what to do."

Nukpana sighed and started on her way out.

"Yes Master."

"And don't forget about Donovan later on!"

Nukpana almost forgot about him.

"Fuck..."

And she was off. She walked for sometime. Nukpana was hungry, but she knew the rules. No eating on patrol. Skar had drilled that into her head many times before. Nukpana finally reached the border of the pack's territory. She looked around. No other saber's were in sight.. Nukpana decided to take this time and rest. Something Sh hand done in a long time. She looked down at herself.

"So much for the joys of life."

She said and rested her head on her paws. But of course, six seconds later, a loud roar sounded through the air. Nukpana shot up to her paws and looked around. Standing in front of her, was-

"Clovis!"

Yes, Clovis. A mountain lion with a white main and pale blue fur. It was so white, it looked blue, like looking at a very clean shirt. Doesn't it look a little blue? Okay, back to the story. Clovis's eyes were red. He looked at Nukpana with a devilish smile.

"You're mine."

And that was it. He pounced at her. She screamed in pain.

...

Meanwhile, Diego was talking through the the forest, talking to Thalia and Skar.

"Is it hard to lead a pack?"

Diego asked. Skar shook his head.

"No. You just have to know what the pack wants."

"Thinking about starting your own pack?"

Thalia asked. Diego looked off into the distance were he could see Sid being chased by the possums with spitballs. He turned back to the pack leaders.

"Nope. I wouldn't change a thing about my life. Even though some of the herd members are a bit screwy."

The pack leaders chuckled. Then, they all heard a scream. Diego stopped laughing and looked in the direction of the scream.

"What was that?"

He asked. Skar and Thalia knew who it was.

"Probably Nukpana. She's always screaming. C'mon, we've gotta get back to the pack."

Skar said as he and his mate started on their way back. Thalia looked behind her to see Diego just standing there.

"You coming?"

She asked.

"Yeah. You guys go on ahead. I have to find something for Ashe."

Diego lied. He knew that scream was more then just a scream. It was a scream for help.

"Okay. See ya later."

Skar said as he lead his mate away. When they were out of sight, Diego ran in the die direction the scream was coming he got there, he saw a mountain lion on top of Nukpana. He looked at her. She wasn't screaming anymore. She was just crying. Diego didn't know much about mating, but he was sure the female wasn't suppose to be crying. Nukpana finally saw Diego. She had tears in her eyes.

"Help.."

She whispered. That was it. Diego roared. The mountain lion looked up and saw Diego standing there.

"Hey! Get off her!"

Diego shouted. Clovis didn't pay any attention to him.

"Are you deaf?!"

Diego said. Clovis looked up at Diego.

"I heard you. I just choose to ignore you. Oh gods...Nukpana...you're-"

Clovis roared. Diego stepped back and shut his eyes. He heard Nukpana screaming. When everything had quieted down, Diego opened his eyes and looked at the two. Clovis was standing a few inches away from Nukpana, ready to pounce on her again. Diego saw his chance and pounced on the mountain lion. The two started fighting. Diego knew he couldn't fight a mountain lion to the death. Maybe a lioness. But not a lion.

"You're not a male! If you were, you wouldn't be passing _that_ up!"

Clovis shouted as he pointed to Nukpana, who was breathing slowly.

"You think that's what she wants?! You think she wants your d*** up her p**** like that?!"

Clovis smirked.

"It felt good! And you know what? I plan to do much worse things to her! You here that Mama? It goes the other way next time!"

"Bastard!"

Diego shouted as he slashed the lion across the face. Clovis went to do the same, but Diego dodged out of the way. Diego went to bite on Clovis's shoulder. He smiled as he clamped his jaws abound the lion's shoulder. Clovis roared in pain, but Diego paid that no mind. Diego saw that Clovis's stomach wasn't being protected. He reached a paw done to Clovis's stomach and sliced downward. Clovis felt this and fell to the ground in pain. But he fell in an awkward way, braking one of his forelegs in the process. Clovis stood.

"You might have won this time. But mind you, I _will_ be back."

He said as he limped away. Diego sighed and turned too Nukpana. He walked over to her.

"Hey, you okay?"

The tigress didn't answer at first. Diego waited.

"Why?"

She finally said. Diego looked at her face, but she was turned away from him.

"Why what?"

He asked.

"Why did you do it?"

"What, save you?"

Nukpana said nothing.

"I did it because it wasn't right. What he was doing to you. It wasn't right."

Diego said.

"Why would you care?"

Diego smiled at the tigress.

"Well, first off, wouldn't your mate be angry if I let you get raped by another male? And to make matters worse, a lion."

Nukpana grunted.

"What makes you think _he_ would care? He's off with other tigresses. But I don't blame him. They're all _much_ more prettier then me."

Diego chuckled.

"What, you agree?"

Nukpana said.

"No. I disagree. I know somebody who's _much_ more beautiful then any other tigress in the world."

"Your mother?"

Nukpana said flatly. Diego shook his head.

"Nope. You wanna know?"

Nukpana said nothing.

"It's you."

Nukpana chuckled in amusement.

"That's funny. I'm not pretty. You're blinded by my sisters. Even they're pretty. And they're stupid little bitches."

"I'm not blind. You really are."

Nukpana said nothing.

"Hey, can you turn to me so I'm not talking to the back of your head.

"No."

Nukpana said as she started to stand.

"Don't do that. You need to rest."

Diego said as he ran over to Nukpana's side.

"I don't have time to rest. Now if you wanna fuck, then I could do that."

Diego just stood there, shocked.

"Why would I wanna do that?"

"Everybody else does."

Nukpana said as she walked away. Diego looked at her. She was pretty. Why couldn't she see that. Her eyes, her face. They were all perfect. He ran after her.

"Nukpana wait!"

Nukpana stopped and turned to Diego.

"What? Changed your mind?"

"No. At least let me walk you back to the cave. To make sure you get home safely."

Diego said. Nukpana sighed.

"If it'll get you to stop bothering me, then fine."

The two continued on their way home.

"Hey Nukpana, why do you live in that cell in the back of the cave?"

Diego asked, not knowing that the questions that followed that one, would lead Nukpana into a world of depression.

"I like the peace."

She said.

"But wouldn't you like to be up here with the other tigers?"

Nukpana didn't answer.

"Okay fine. Silence all the way home. But can I-"

"Stop following me! I hate you! I hate my life. Go fuck yourself. But if you must, fuck me! Just do it! Do it! Like everyone else. And when you're done, kill me! I don't care if I have cubs on the way. Just...do it!"

Nukpana shouted at Diego before she ran off into the forest. Diego just stood there. What else was he suppose to do? He sighed and followed Nukpana home. When they got home, Diego walked in front of her.

"What?!"

Nukpana asked angrily. Diego stepped forward.

"Why do you degrade yourself? You're better then that."

Nukpana looked away.

"That's all I'm good for. But you knew that right? My fur is quite obvious."

Diego looked at Nukpana.

"Look, maybe other people see you as a low ranking saber, but I think you're beautiful. Even my son says you're pretty. He'd take you as a mate if you were younger. Even I-"

"Shut up! He's not your son! He's not your son! Shut the fuck up!"

Nukpana shouted and ran back into her cell. Diego looked at her. He really wanted to help the poor tigress, but how?

"So you finally got to see what my mate's like."

Neko said as he walked up to Diego.

"Yeah. You know she was raped by that mountain lion?"

Neko sighed.

"That's always happening to her."

"Aren't you going to do anything about it? She is your mate."

"Yeah, I know."

Diego was shocked. Wasn't a male suppose to protect his mate?

"Do you not care about her?"

Neko sighed again.

"It's complicated."

He said simply. Diego had another question.

"Why do you treat her like this?"

Neko looked at the other tiger.

"Have you not seen her fur? She's a freak. I have to go get my son from Thalia. See ya."

Neko left a very shocked and surprised Diego behind.

"Told you."

Nukpana said from behind Diego. He turned and smiled at her.

"But you know he should care about you, right?"

Nukpana just stood there.

"Sure. For Xin Qian and King-fu. But not me."

"Hey, why did you say that Ashe wasn't my son? Of corse-"

Diego was cut off with a kiss on the muzzle from Nukpana.

"Thank you, for caring for him."

She whispered to him before walking back to her cell. Diego just stood there, shocked.

"Wow Dad, wow."

Ashe said while coming up behind his father.

"Shut up boy."

 **That raps up this chapter.**

 **Shira: I think we did pretty good. I was actually scared when Clovis pounced on me.**

 **Clovis: I was scared I was gonna hurt you.**

 **Me: I think we all did a good job. Clap for Shira for that last part. I didn't even see that coming.**

 **Alexis: I added it.**

 **Zane: Now why would you do that?**

 **Me: Relax Zane. I gave you guys the right to do what you want with the scripts. But still, that was weird. Even though you guys are sibs.**

 **Diego & Shira: WHAT THE FUCK?!**

 **Me: Anyway, good performance guys. Next chapter, we'll focus on Ashe and Nukpana. If you didn't like the ending of this chapter, tell me and I'll edit it or cut it out. I'll do something to make you guys happy. Okay, R & R people's. Peace.**


	10. 十

**Hey guys. I'm back with chapter 10. It's about time I get to this chapter.**

 **Shira: Do I loose my virginity again?**

 ***whole studio laughs***

 **Me: No Shira. Really funny though, really funny.**

 **Shira: Thanks.**

 **Yugi: And you're not sibs. Money just made that up.**

 **Jaden: I took some of your fur while you guys were sleeping.**

 **Diego & Shira: *sigh***

 **Syris: Can we please get back to the story?**

 **Me: Fine. Actors, back to work. Shira, you're in the cell sleeping.**

 **Shira: I'm crying, right?**

 **Me: Yup. Ashe you next to Diego okay, great. Oh, and readers, remember a million chapters ago that there was a 'Robin'? Well, she's Xin Qian. Okay? Great. And now, action...**

 **Don't own Ice Age.**

(十)

Ashe was a sweet boy. As a cub he would help the herd in any way he could. So Enron he heard crying from where Nukpana lived, he started to feel bad for her. He didn't understand this. Well, Ashe didn't understand a lot of things. Such as, why didn't he look like his father. But he didn't mind. His _real_ parents didn't care about him. They left him to die. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. Nobody was in the cave. He walked over to Nukpana's cell and opened the huge, flat rock covering the opening. Ashe wasn't really strong. He was a wimp, if you wanna put it that way. So when Ashe _finally_ got the cell door open, he had to rest and catch his breath. When his body was damp, he walked in. In was dark. It didn't really smell to good. Grass a hay we're all over the ground. On the walls were paintings. Paintings of a sabress and cub. One was of the sabress holding the tiny child, in another, the same tigress and cub were nuzzling each other. Ashe ignored these and continued walking. And that's where he found Nukpana. She was lying on her side, her back facing the entrance. He walked over to her.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Ashe asked. Nukpana wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at him. She stood up and walked closer to him.

"I-I see you still have it..."

She whispered as she touched the small sapphire diamond on his forehead. When her paw made contact with the diamond, Ashe backed away.

"Hey hey. Don't touch that. It's very valuable. Dad says it'll come in handy one day."

Nukpana smiled weakly. So that tiger does then about the Millennium Diamond. Legend has it, that the first son of an Asian tigress was to where the mark of the most powerful... Well, that's for another story. Anyway, yes, after all this time, Ashe still had the Millennium Diamond. Nukpana smiled at Ashe. Ashe was starting to feel quite uncomfortable around Nukpana. So he started making conversation with her.

"Hey Nukpana, why were you crying?"

He asked. Nukpana sighed.

"It's nothing. You turned out better then I thought."

Ashe stepped back.

"Okay?"

Nukpana looked at Ashe sadly..

"You don't remember me..."

She whispered. Ashe looked at her.

"Am I suppose to remember you?"

Nukpana sighed sadly.

"No. I need to be alone. Go do whatever."

Nukpana said while lying down again. But Ashe didn't wanna go away and do whatever. He sat down behind her.

"Have you thought of names?"

He asked. Nukpana turned to him questioningly.

"What?"

She asked. Ashe pointed to her stomach. Nukpana looked down at herself.

"Oh. I don't even know if they're alive."

"Oh."

Was all Ashe could say. He walked closer to the tigress.

"Y-you wanna do stuff?"

He asked awkwardly. Nukpana smiled at the teen.

"I think your...father...is looking for you."

She said. Ashe shook his head.

"No. He's doing something else. D'you wanna be friends?"

"No! No."

Nukpana said. Ashe just looked at her.

"Okay? Why?"

"We just can't. You should go. Skar might catch you being here."

Ashe nodded and sadly walked out of the cell. But he promised, in his mind that he would come back to see the tigress again at night.

...

And that's what he did. In the middle of the night, when everyone was asleep, Ashe woke up and walked over to Nukpana's cell. He opened the cell door and walked in. He found Nukpana lying on her side. As Ashe walked in, he looked at the paintings. _That mother must really love that cub,_ Ashe thought to himself as he walked up to Nukpana.

"Nukpana?"

The tigress woke up instantly. Well, after living in fear of your pack, wondering when they would come and kill you would keep a person on high alert.

"I'm up!"

Nukpana shouted and looked around fearfully. Her eyes when to see Ashe standing in front of her.

"Oh, it's just you."

Nukpana said as she went to lay back down.

"What do you want?"

She asked.

"I came to talk. Are you okay? You looked like someone was going to kill you."

Nukpana gulped. She then turned to Ashe and stood up.

"No reason Baby Boy. C'mere. I wanna see you."

Ashe didn't feel comfortable, but wor some reason, he felt...comfortable? It was weird. He walked closer to Nukpana and sat down. Nukpana put both her paws on each sides of Ashe's face.

"Gods Ashe. You look just like your father."

Nukpana whispered to Ashe.

"No I don't."

Ashe said. Nukpana just smiled. For the first time in _years,_ the tigress actually smiled.

"My Dad says you're really beautiful."

Nukpana just chuckled.

"They all say that whenever they want me."

Ashe looked at her questioningly. Nukpana had her head to the ground, and took her paws off Ashe's face.

"What do you mean?"

Ashe asked innocently. Nukpana sighed and turned to Ashe.

"Baby Boy, there are things in this life that shouldn't be said to people like you. Then, there are people who you do tell them to, but they don't care. You, are too innocent. I can't tell you."

Ashe sighed. He looked at the paintings on the cell walls.

"Hey, did you do these?"

He asked. Nukpana nodded.

"Yeah."

Ashe looked at the paintings.

"Is the tigress suppose to be you?"

Nukpana nodded, tears running down her face. There was only one question he could ask next.

"Who's the cub?"

There it was.

"My son..."

Nukpana said weakly. Ashe looked at the paintings closer..

"What happened to him?"

Ashe asked.

"I lost him."

Was all Nukpana was able to say before she began crying. She calmed herself after a few minutes of crying.

"You should go. You need rest."

Ashe nodded.

"Bye Nukpana."

Nukpana didn't say anything until he was out of hearing range.

"Bye Baby Boy."

When Ashe got to the top and closed the door of the cell, he turned around and came face to face with Donovan.

"Gah!"

Ashe shouted in fear. He looked and realized it was Donovan.

"Oh, Donovan. You scared the crap out if-"

"Run."

Donovan cut him off. Ashe saw murder in the older tiger's eyes. He gulped and ran out of the cave. Donovan followed after him, running faster. Ashe tried running as fast as he could. He knew what Donovan wanted to do. He ran for his life.

"Help! Dad! Help!"

Ashe shouted. But nobody heard him. Ashe ran, and ran, and ran, and ran. Then, BAM! Ashe ran right smack into something. Or someone? Ashe couldn't tell. He stumbled for sometime, trying to clear his head. He couldn't see anything, but he heard laughter. Ashe finally fell. He saw some figures walking towards him.

"Donovan? Where am I?"

Ashe asked weakly. His vision cleared, and he could see that he had ran right into a rock. And that only one figure was walking toward him. Donovan chuckled.

"What were you doing with Nukpana?"

Donovan asked dangerously. Ashe tried backing away.

"I was talking."

He said fearfully. Donovan smiled evilly.

"And for that, you'll stay in here."

Donovan seemed to look behind Ashe. Ashe turned and saw a cave behind him. He looked back at Donovan.

"Y-you want me to go in there?"

He asked in fear. Donovan nodded and walked closer to Ashe. Ashe was forced to go into the cave.

"But that's not just any cave. It's a labyrinth. Your mother did it. So why not you?"

Ashe gulped.

"I-I don't have a mother."

Ashe said. Donovan chuckled again.

"Everybody gas a mother. Go on. There's only one way out."

Donovan said and pointed to the cave. Ashe gulped and walked in. He took a few steps forward before falling off the ledge of a platform. Luckily, the platform was only two feet above the ground. Ashe cringed when his body made contact with the ground. Only, it wasn't just the ground. Tiny bits of sharp rock had imbedded themselves into Ashe's body. He looked back up, only to see Donovan closing the cave entrance with the Boulder Ashe had ran into earlier.

"Have fun."

He said before he closed the opening. Ashe looked around. It wasn't completely dark. Mini fires lit up the labyrinth on both sides. There was no other light in the cave. Ashe looked ahead. He sighed and stood up, cringing in the process.

"I'm watching you."

Ashe heard a voice from above say.

"Donovan, it hurts."

Ashe complained.

"Yeah and it's gonna get worse. Start moving."

Ashe sighed and started walking. He fell off another platform. This time, it was four feet high. More tiny bits of rock I deeded into Ashe's body. Tears started running down his face. He also had started bleeding the the tiny cuts.

"Keep going."

Donovan said.

...

When the herd and pack woke up, Diego knew something was missing. He looked beside join, only to find Ashe was gone. He walked over to Manny.

"Manny, had you seen Ashe?"

"No. Is he missing."

Diego nodded.

"C'mon. Let's go see if the possums know where he is. They're always up at night."

Manny said. Diego nodded again and followed the mammoth. They found the twins tormenting Sid and the cubs.

"Guys!"

Diego shouted. All of them turned to the tiger and mammoth.

"Have any of you see Ashe?"

The possums nodded.

"We went out yesterday with that other tiger."

"What's his name?"

"Danny."

And that's how the name argument started. Diego sighed and walked off to find Donovan. He found Donovan walking to Nukpana's cell.

"Donovan, have you seen ashe?"

Donovan shook his head.

"No. Not since last night. He walked right out of the cave. Check in the woods. He might be there."

Diego nodded and walked out of the cave. When Donovan was sure that Diego was out of sight, he walked into Nukpana's cell. He found her crying in a corner.

"Oh Nukpana. How're you Mama?"

Nukpana turned to Donovan.

"What!"

She shouted. Donovan just chuckled.

"I thought you'd like to know that Ashe is lost. Only I know where he is."

"Where is he?"

Nukpana asked. Donovan smiled evilly.

"Lost in a little place I like to call, the Labyrinth of Death."

"No, no, no!"

Nukpana shouted as she pounced on Donovan. Donovan kicked her in the stomach, and she fell to the ground. Nukpana looked back up at Donovan.

"Please, he's too sick for that. Please Donovan. If you let him go, I'll let you take me willingly. I'll even let you do it how ever way you want. Just let him out. Please."

Nukpana pleaded. Donovan thought about it.

"I'll even preform for you whenever you want."

"Whenever I want."

Donovan said. Nukpana nodded.

"Yes."

"Okay, I want one now. Full few and everything."

Nukpana sighed and did her show. But Donovan wanted more. And Nukpana had no choice but to do it. When she was done, Donovan was about to close the cell door when he said something that broke Nukpana's heart. But it wasn't broke. If it was, she'd be dead. And there'd be no story. So Nukpana's heart wasn't broken.

"Oh, and Nukpana, I lied."

He said before closing the cell door. Nukpana just cried. Her 'Baby Boy' was going to die. She remembered the Labyrinth of Death. She had gone through it herself. In fact, that's where he was born. In the Gas Chambers. This was another reason why he was so sick.

...

Ashe kept falling on sharp rocks. Tears had begun falling from his eyes a long time ago. Something else was happening to him. He was beginning to panic. This wasn't good. The last time he has a panic attack, his father had to revive him agin.

"Dad, I need you."

Ashe fell to the ground and cried.

"Get up Ashe. You're not done."

Donovan's voice said. Ashe was confused. He had no idea where the voice was coming from.

"Dad!"

"Your father can't hear you. Get up."

Ashe stood. But after falling from that last drop, his body wasn't really holding up.

"Next, is the Venom Alley. Enjoy, and I'll check to see if you're alive later."

Ashe coughed up blood. A lot of it too. He looked ahead.

"?And one more thing Ashe. If you really love my daughter, like you said you did to your father a few days ago, hen prove it! Or else she dies."

Ashe gulped. Now, not only was she saving his own ass. He had to do this for Justin.

"You would kill you're own daughter?!"

Ashe shouted to Donovan. Donovan chuckled.

"I didn't say _I_ was killing her. All I said, was that she's gonna die if you don't get out. Dead or alive."

And that was it. Ashe _had_ to do this. For himself. For Justin.

"I love you Justin."

 **Yo yo yo whatup guys it's your girl Money. I'm happy to say that that's the end of this chapter.**

 **Ashe: I kinda had fun.**

 **Yugi: Even when you were in that labyrinth?"**

 **Ashe: Yup.**

 **Me: You guys did awesome. That's everybody.**

 **Justin: Ashe, you're gay. I'm a guy.**

 **Me: Not you Justin. The tigress Justin. Anyway, thanks for reading this crap. And hope you guys continue reading. I enjoy the reviews and read every one of them. Next, he focus on Thalia, Skar, Nukpana, and Diego.**

 **Jaden: Hey Money, why don't we see the herd much in this story?**

 **Me: Because, this story's not really based on the herd. They're still in it. But not as much. You'll see some parts where the herd is in. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the story so far.**

 **Yugi: R &R. And if you can, tell Money everything you know about Yu-Gi-Oh. She wants to do some stories about us and stuff. Bye. **


	11. 十一

**Hey guys. I'm back with the cheaper. My anxiety's been a king up for the past few days. And going through train cars while the train was moving didn't help. So, I locked myself in a small closet in the back of the school. The teachers will come and get me when the day is over. Or I'll just stay here. I'm not sure. So the characters aren't here. A million people can't fit in this closet. Anyway, here's the chapter.**

 **Don't own Ice Age.**

(十一)

"NUKPANA!"

A male's voice sounded in the tigress's ears as she woke up. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Skar.

"Yes Master?"

Skar walked into Nukpana's cell and looked at the drawings of the small cub and Nukpana.

"Too bad he's dead. He would've made a good mate for a tigress, if he wasn't part _you_."

"Don't talk about him that way! He's not dead."

"That boy's dead Nukpana. I made sure of it."

Donovan's voice came from the top of the cell, and a few minutes later, the male saber appeared with Neko behind him.

"Neko, what possessed you to mate with _this_?"

Skar said. Neko shook his head.

"I have no idea."

"Maybe it was the fact that she saw so hot, and you were so horny?"

Donovan said. The two males looked at him.

"Does everything you say have to deal with mating?"

Skar asked. Donovan shrugged.

"Dunno."

Awkward silence went through the cell.

"Well, amana go check on my mate and cubs."

Donovan said before heads my out of the cell. Skar and Neko wee the only two left. Skar looked at Neko before leaving as well. When the leader was gone and the cell door was closed, Neko walked over to Nukpana and sat down. She was crying. Neko stroked her head gently.

"I'm sorry Nukpana. I wish I could make it up to you."

Nukpana turned her head with a pleading look in her eye.

"Then kill me, please."

Neko looked at his mate.

"I don't wanna kill you."

"Why? You don't care about me."

"I do. Why else would I give you cubs?"

Nukpana rested her head on the ground.

"You gave Xin Qian King-Fu."

Neko lied down.

"King-Fu was an accident."

Nukpana grunted.

"I don't believe you."

She said simply.

"If you cared, you wouldn't let me do what I do. I don't even know if you're the father of this child."

Nukpana said. Neko smiled as he looked at Nukpana.

"I know I'm the father. Know why?"

Nukpana said nothing.

"Because that plant I keep giving you, it only allows you to only have one _real_ mate."

It was true. The You-Miin plant was something you gave to someone really special to a person. Not only that, but it had powers that were beyond anybody's imagination. The author herself can't even really didcribe it's powers. The things that she Han say is that the first person that give another the plant, is the first to claim them. It even had healing abilities too. Able to heal over millions of sicknesses. And if the first person keeps giving it to that other, they're connected by an invisible link. But here's the catch. That first person _has_ to show the other love and care. Witch was hard for Neko. He never knew what love was. His father was in the Saber Army, and his mother was always too busy to take care of her children. Nukpana didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"You don't love me."

She said.

"You starve me, beat me. Why Neko?"

Neko didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"And what about the cub? I could be dead because of you. That's why our first cub was that way. I didn't eat another and he got sick. And when I had him in the Gas Chambers? You didn't come and stop Donovan."

At this point, Nukpana was crying. Neko just looked at her. Then, he grabbed her by the neck.

"I love you Nukpana! I love you!"

He shouted before throwing her against the side of the cell wall. After that, he walked away.

"I'm sorry Shira."

...

Skar loved his mate. From the minute he saw her a few years ago, he has always loved her. And now that she was giving him cubs, he loved her even more.

"Hey Thalia. What's up?"

Skar asked as he walked over to her and lay beside her.

"Skar just go away. I'm not feeling too well."

Skar just smiled and hugged her.

"Skar I said go away."

Skar smiled at his mate little one's giving you a hard time."

Thalia nodded.

"You wouldn't believe it."

Thalia said. Skar placed his paw on her stomach.

"Thank you Thalia."

Thalia smiled at her mate.

"For what?"

She asked.

"Giving a child. I know how much you hated the idea of cubs."

It was true. Thalia _hated_ the idea of a tiny parasite growing inside her. It kinda freaked her out, too. But after a _long_ talk with her mother, Thalia agreed. She still didn't like it, but there was nothing she can do about it now. Thalia looked at her mate.

"Well, I'm glad you're grateful. I remember promising myself that I would _never_ have cubs."

Skar chuckled.

"And now look where you are."

Thalia nodded.

"Yup."

Diego ran up to the two leaders.

"Guts, have you seen Ashe? I can't find him."

"Did you check in Nukpana's cell. He might be in there."

Skar said. Diego nodded and alike over to Nukpana's cell. When he got there, he opened it and walked in. He found her lying on her back with a sharp rock at her chest. Diego pounced on her.

"What the hell?!"

Diego shouted at her. Nukpana had an angry look in her eyes.

"What do you mean what the hell! Can't you tell?"

Diego nodded.

"Yes, and it's a bad idea."

He took the rock away and helped Nukpana sit up.

"Why would you try to kill ourself?"

Diego asked. Nukpana turned her head away.

"You know. Stop acting like you care."

"But I do."

It was silent for a few minutes before Diego decided to speak up.

"Hey, have you seen Ashe?"

Nukpana nodded as tears started to roll down her face.

"He's in the Labyrinth of Death. He'll die in there."

Diego couldn't see the big deal with the situation.

"What's the big deal?"

"He could die in there. There's all sorts of dangers that are in there."

Diego saw the concern in Nukpana's eyes.

"What kinds of dangers?"

Diego asked.

"There's a place where you walk, and fall down a ledge onto sharp rocks. And every time, the ledge gets higher and higher. Then, there's another place where you have to go through a maze of venomous creatures. Spiders and snakes. The Gas Chambers, where all sorts of dangerous gasses are coming out from little holes in the walls. They're deadly. And a bunch of other stuff."

With every word Nukpana spoke, Diego grew more and more worried for his son. He looked at Nukpana with anger.

"Who...did...this?"

Diego asked. Nukpana gulped. If she told him, would Donovan come down and kill her? Or would he kill Ashe? She didn't know. So, he just told him, and decided to take the punishment that Donovan gave her. It couldn't be worse then loosing her child.

"Donovan."

Nukpana said simply. Diego nodded and turned to leave when Nukpana called him. He turned and looked at him.

"Diego, save him."

She said before he walked out of the cave.

"DONOVAN!"

...

Ashe cried. He had been bitten by a few snakes, and now the poison was running through his vanes. All he wanted to do was go to sleep. But he couldn't. Not if he wanted ot save Justin.

"Don't stop. keep going."

Donovan's voice came from above. Ashe looked up to the roof on the cave.

"Please, just let me sleep. I won't tell anybody. I promise."

Ashe pleaded. But Donovan didn't care. This was the child of his most hated creature on the planet. He was doing everything to kill the bastard. Even if it took him a while. Donovan would do it.

"I don't care. Keep going. He have Acid Lake to cross, if you get out of her alive. Oh look, a Yellow Spotted lizard."

Ashe turne to his left, and sure enough, the lizard was crawling up to him. Ashe gasped and started to run. But he ran right smack into a wall and fell o the ground. Pain ran throughout his entire body.

"Dad..."

He whispered before passing out. Not the greatest places to pass out Ashe.

 **Hey guys. I'm done with this chapter. Hoped you guys enjoyed it. I know I put a little Nukpana and Neko in the beginning, but I got bored and ran out of ideas. What do you think will happen to Ashe, and what's going on in Neko's head? Why the heck am I asked you guys? Anyway, if you have any ideas, send them in please. R &R please.**


	12. 十二

**Hey guys. I'm back and I'm better. My anxiety's not acting up, and now I can consent rate on this chapter.**

 **Jaden: Welcome back Money.**

 **Me: Thanks. Anyway, in the last chapter, Diego found out that Donovan had placed his son in the Labyrinth of Death. And that Thalia didn't like having cubs. In this chapter, we'll see what Diego does and when Thalia's cubs will come.**

 **Joey: Hey Money. What's up wit ya?**

 **Me: Nothing. Why?**

 **Joey: Ya jus seem not ya self lately. Why?**

 **Me: I've got a lot of anxiety. And... *starts crying***

 **Shira: That's what happens when she was left in solitude.**

 **Yugi: Oh, but is she okay?**

 **Percy: Yes. But I don't think she's well enough to type the chapter.**

 **Yugi: I'll take over.**

 **Jaden: Me too.**

 **Jaden & Yugi: *begin to type***

 **Don't own Ice Age.**

(十二)

"DONOVAN!"

That name rang out throughout the forest as and angry father dashed through the forest of trees and bushes. He couldn't find the owner of the name anywhere.

"Donovan! Where the fuck are you?!"

Nothing. Diego kept searching. But he couldn't find him. Sighing, Diego stopped to find Donovan's scent. After a few minutes of sniffing the air, he found his scent. Diego ran in the direction of the scent. He found Donovan with his mate a new cubs. Not wanting to scare Tammy and the cubs, Diego walked over to the family.

"Donovan, where's Ashe?"

Donovan turned and saw Diego. And he wasn't too happy.

"I don't know. Why?"

Diego was getting angry. He didn't like where this was going.

"He's sick. He needs to be watched."

Donovan just turned back his mate and cubs.

"That boy's fine. He'll live."

"Where _is_ Ashe?"

Justin asked as she and Clyde walked up to her mother and father. Donovan turned to his older children.

"Why do you wanna know? He's not _that_ important."

Justin gasped and ran off. Donovan looked at Clyde.

"I forgot."

Donovan said as he look at is daughter. To Diego, he didn't seem honest. He growled at Donovan warning lay.

"Where is Ashe?"

Diego said dangerously. Tammy looked at her mate.

"Where's Ashe, Donovan. I haven't seen him in a few days."

Diego was getting angrier and angrier by the second. He turned to Tammy and Clyde.

"Tammy, take the cubs and Clyde. I need to talk to your mate alone."

Tammy looked at Diego and nodded. She gathered up the cubs and Clyde and walked off. Once Diego was sure Tammy was gone, he turned to Donovan.

"I know what you did to my son."

Donovan chuckled.

"And what're you gonna do about it? That boy's probably dead anyway."

Diego growled and pounced on Donovan.

"You tell me where my son is or I'll rip out your d*** and shove it down your throat."

Diego said threateningly. Donovan just chuckled.

"How...threatening."

Donovan said flatly. Then, he flipped Diego. So now he was at the bottom. He got up and walked away from Diego. Diego was _really_ angry. So before Donovan could walked farther away, Diego pounced on him again.

"WHERE'S ASHE!"

Donovan sighed.

"He's dead."

Diego roared and Donovan and Diego started fighting. Donovan was bigger, but Diego was fighting on pure anger. He scratched Donovan's face. Donovan bit Diego on the ear. The fight continued until Diego roared in pain and twisted Donovan's left foreleg behind his back. A cracking sound was heard.

"You're not doing anything by doing that!"

It was true. Donovan was a no joint. He was able to bend and all that, but he was able to bend in awkward ways. Ligaments and tendons were the only thing keeping his bones together. Diego realized this and stopped. He slammed Donovan into a nearby tree.

"I know what you did with him. And if he's dead, I'll beat the shit out of you."

Diego said as he got really close to Donovan's face. Donovan just growled and the two began fighting again.

...

Ashe didn't know how long he had been in the labyrinth. The only thing he knew what that he was hungry, tired, weak, and sick. But he didn't stop. Not even to examine the dead bodies in the tunnels. And by now, Ashe had started to hear voices.

 _"Ashe..."_

Ashe didn't answer. He just walked faster. Did I mention that he was also starting to see things that weren't the Rest? No? Well, yeah. He was.

 _"Ashe, it's your mother..."_

The voice said. Ashe turned and saw s sabress looking at him.

"Get away from me!"

He shouted o e ingress before e ran. But he was running too fast, and didn't see the wall in front of him. So he ran right straight into it. He lay there for a few minutes. After his vision cleared, he slowly stood up.

"Dad..."

He said. But nobody heard him. Ashe cried.

"I can't."

He said to himself.

"I can't go on..."

He cried.

"I'm sorry Justin."

"THEN SHE DIES!"

A loud voice shouted around him. Ashe gasped.

"Please, I'm too weak."

"I don't care. GO!"

A gust of wind shoved Ashe forward. He fell over and hit his head on a stone wall. Ashe stood up. Voices were speaking all around him. Ashe got up and began walking.

"Justin's dead, Ashe. She's dead!"

Ashe screamed and ran. But what he thought it was a clear passage, was a fifty foot drop into the Gas Chambers. So when Ashe ran, he was surprised when he fell. When he got to the bottom, he looked around. There was nothing but darkness. He heard a hissing noise next to his head. He turned his head and gasped. But what he didn't know was that he had breathed in deadly poison. When he turned his head away, he saw that gas was being sprained all throughout the tunnels. He stood up and looked around. He coughed violently. He continued walking. Well, more like limping. When he fell, he broke his right foreleg and fractured his left foreleg. He had a lot of other injuries, but only the autopsy could tell you. And I don't do that work. Ashe gritted his teeth as he walked. He heard a growl behind him. Ashe turned around and saw a huge cat-like creature. The cat ran after Ashe. Ashe began running for his life.

...

Donovan and Diego panted.

"I will find my son and I will care you."

Diego said before he walked off. Donovan stood up on shaky legs and laughed at Diego.

"It's too late! That boy's dead!"

Donovan laughed. He walked away. Tammy looked at him.

"You killed him?"

Donovan turned to his mate.

"Why would you care? He's not your son."

"Yes, but he's _someone's_ son."

"Oh fuck off woman."

Tammy gasped.

"Donovan, language!"

Two cubs mewed at their mother's shouting. Tammy looked at the cubs.

"I'm leaving."

She said said as she picked up the cubs and walked away. Donovan chuckled and walked off to the pack's cave. He walked over to Nukpana's cell and opened the door. He walked in and saw Nukpana sleeping.

"Nukpana chick. I know what you did."

He said dangerously soft. He walked over to Nukpana and draped his forelegs around her front ad his hind legs around her hind part.

"Hey Nukpana."

Nukpana woke up. But before she could say anything, Donovan had placed his paw over her muzzle.

"Shhhh. I'll take care of you."

Then he began sexually assaulting her

( **Okay guys. I'm not gonna go into details about what happened next. But what I will say is that Nukpana didn't enjoy what Donovan did. And yeah. Anyway, can anybody be a bata reader? ...Okay then. I think we should get back to the story. Oh, and it's been a few hours since Donovan began the molestation. And a few days since Ashe entered the Labyrinth of Death. Okay, back to the story.)**

Donovan stood up.

"Oh gods Nukpana. You're really good. Once my son reaches maturity, I'll have to have him try you."

"Please Donovan."

Donovan chuckled.

"Oh Nukpana, I know what you did. And you should be punished.

Nukpana looked at Donovan.

"No I mean don't do it for a few days, please."

"And whys that Chick?"

Nukpana gulped.

"The cubs are coming soon. I don't want them to come early, please."

Donovan laughed.

"Do you think I care about _your_ cubs? No. I can care less about your cubs."

He got closer.

"And if you tell the pack or others, I'll _kill_ you. Not to mention the male lions that will want to fuck 'till the sun rises."

Donovan said. He begins to walk away, then stopped.

"And one more thing, Ashe _is_ dead."

That finally got Nukpana angry. She roared and poured at Donovan.

"You bastard!"

She shouted. Donovan kicked her in the stomach, and she flew into the cell wall.

"Do _not_ talk to me that way! I _WILL_ fuck you!"

Nukpana cried.

"I'll be back for more. And you'd better be ready."

Donovan, please! Haven't you raped me enough?"

Donovan smiled.

"Nope."

Donovan said simply.

"Please Donovan."

Donovan began to walk away. Nukpana cried. Her son was dead. And she couldn't do anything.

...

Donovan looked for Skar. He found him lying with his mate, Thalia hadn't been looking so well. Donovan figured that it was probably nothing. He walked over to the pack leaders. When they saw Donovan, they were surprised at what they saw.

"Donovan, what the hell happened?"

"You look like hell."

Donovan chuckled.

"As do you, Thalia."

Thalia was ready to attack.

"WHAT!"

Thalia shouted. She stood up while Donovan stepped back.

"I didn't mean anything. I'm sorry Thalia."

Thalia seemed to calm down and settled back down beside Skar..

"Anyway, what happened to you?"

Donovan sighed.

"That Diego. He attacked me for no reason."

"You mean he went rogue?"

Donovan nodded.

"I'll talk to him."

Donovan nodded and walked away with a smirk on his face.

...

Diego ran. Nukpana had told him what Labyrinth of Death looked like from the outside. And now, he was running to the end of the pipe-looking wall.

"Ashe, where are you?!"

Nothing. Diego kept running. He finally got to the end. And there, lying in a pool of blood and other stuff, was Ashe. You couldn't even recognize him. He was too thin, and his fur was all messed up. There was no coloring in his entire body. You would've thought he was dead.

"Ashe..."

Diego went to touch Ashe, but pulled away when he felt Ashe's body. Ashe was cold, and I mean _really_ cold.

"Oh gods Ashe."

Diego said as he lifted his son on his back and walked off.

"Please don't be dead."

And that's what Diego hoped. He hoped Ashe was alive and maybe he would get better soon.

 **Yugi: Hoped this chapter isn't too short.**

 **Jaden: Wow, now I know what Money goes through.**

 **Shira: Yup.**

 **Me: *tries to stop crying* Thanks guys. *goes back to crying***

 **Joey: She's still cryin'?**

 **Yugi: Yeah.**

 **Percy: Well, she was in isolation for years.**

 **Jaden: Anyway, review and tell us what you think about the chapter.**


	13. 十三

**Hey guys. You know who it is, Money100!**

 **Syrus: Do you still think we're cute?**

 **Me: Yup.**

 **Shira: Money, why do you watch things you don't understand?**

 **Me: Dunno. Hey, let's get back to the story, Okay?**

 **Yugi: You're so weird Money.**

 **Me: How?**

 **Jaden: You think Japanese cartoon people are cute.**

 **Me: It's true. Look at your clueless faces. So innocent.**

 **Percy: About the story?**

 **Me: Right. Here's chapter 13.**

 **Don't own Ice Age.**

(十三)

If there was one thing Diego could do for his so, it was to take the pain away. Every five minutes, Ashe would cringe in his sleep. Diego had taken Ashe to eke as soon as he could.

"How is he?"

Diego asked as he looked over at his son.

"Not so good."

Ellie said sadly.

"I don't think he'll last very long. I can't even get a good heartbeat. It's irregular and too slow for his age."

Diego sighed. He felt Ellie place her trunk around his shoulder. He looked up at her.

"I'm sorry Diego. I've done everything I could."

Ellie said before she walked away. Diego watched her go away, then turned back to his son.

"Hang in there Ashe."

Diego said as he stroked the top of Ashe's head.

"Diego!"

Diego heard a voice behind him. He turned and saw Skar walking up to him. He had an angry look in his face.

"I know what you did. Donovan may be the biggest jerk in the pack, but that doesn't give you the right to attack him."

Diego looked at Skar in confusion.

"What're you talking about? I didn't attack him."

"Then why did he say you did? He even had the scars to prove it."

Diego turned away from Ashe and faced Skar.

"I did it for a reason."

Diego said with anger rising anger in his voice.

"He put Ashe in the Labyrinth of Death."

Skar chuckled.

"Again, Donovan may be the biggest jerk, but I know for a fact, that he wouldn't do that. Plus, there's no such thing as the L _abyrinth of Death_."

Skar began to walk away. But a female voice caught the two males' attention.

"Skar wait!"

Skar and Diego turned to see Nukpana walking up to them.

"What do you want bitch."

"Nukpana."

Diego and Skar said. Nukpana walked up to Skar.

"Skar, that place _is_ real. Donovan put me in there."

Skar began to laughed.

"Ha ha ha ha Nukpana. You're so funny. Tonight, we fuck."

Nukpana gulped.

"Please Skar."

Diego dragged Ashe's body to a quiet corner where nobody could see him, then he walked back to the group.

"Please Skar, you have to believe me."

Skar was angry with this.

"I don't have to listen to you!"

Skar pounced on Nukpana.

"You stupid, motherfucking, son of a bitch!"

Diego looked at them with slight fear, but extreme anger. He pounced on Skar.

"Listen Skar. I don't wanna fight, but you _have_ to believe her. She's right. The place is real, and that's where he put my son."

Skar had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Nukpana, Clovis is coming over for a mating."

Nukpana sighed as tears began to run down her face. Diego looked at Skar in disbelief.

"Are you serious?! You're hearing about a member of you pack that's hiding something from the who pack, and all you can say is Clovis is coming over and wants to mate her? Listen to yourself."

Diego got off Skar. The pack leader got up and began to walk away.

"We'll see what the pack says tonight."

Skar said as he walked away. Nukpana turned to look at Diego.

"Where is he?"

She asked shakily. Diego looked behind him.

"Um, I don't think-"

"Where is he."

Nukpana demanded from Diego with a much stronger voice. Diego looked into her eyes. Why did she feel the need to see him? It's not like she was Ashe's mother. Was she? He lead Nukpana to where Ashe lay. When she got closer and got a good picture of him, she ran over to him.

"Ashe..."

She asked as she nuzzled him. Nukpana turned to Diego.

"Thank you."

She said before she walked away to her cell. She walked in and close the cell door. Nukpana looked at the paintings of the little cub on the wall. She remembered everything about that little cub.

"You really miss him."

Nukpana jumped slightly as she heard her mate's voice from the top of the cell. She looked to where Neko was. He walked down to where she was.

"Why would you care?"

Neko walked over to Nukpana and sat down next to her.

"He's my son, too."

The two was silent for a few minutes.

"Do you love him?"

Nukpana asked. Neko looked at her in surprise.

"Where'd that question come from?"

Neko asked. Nukpana stepped a few inches back.

"I think you know."

Neko thought about it. He knew what his mate was talking about. When their son was born, Neko had threw the tiny cub across the cell. Neko sighed.

"Nukpana, I was crazy at the time. I'm really sorry."

Nukpana was quiet for a few minutes.

"I don't know what to think about you."

Neko sighed and began to walk out of the cell.

"I'll talk to Donovan."

He said before he left.

...

Skar was angry. Actually, Skar was furiousL

"How dare Diego lies about my second-in-command?!"

Skar shouted as he continued passing. Thalia watched her mate in concern.

"Skar, relax. Please?"

Skar turned to his mate with an angry look on his face.

"You expect me to relax?!" Make spence woman!"

Skar shouted at Thalia. Thalia wasn't generally scared of Skar. But when he got angry, he had a tendency to take out his anger out on whoever or whatever was near him.

"Okay okay. You don't have to. I'm-"

Thalia was cut off by a large paw striking her across the face. She looked up at her mate in shock. Skar had _never_ hit her.

"Skar..."

She said as tears started to roll down her face. Skar gasped slightly and looked at his mate.

"Thalia..."

He walked closer to her, but she stood up and ran away. Skar sighed.

"So you hit my sister."

Neko said from behind his pack leader. Skar turned and looked at his brother-in-law.

"I'm sorry. I know I promised."

Neko sighed. He knew about Skar's anger issues.

"Well, you _are_ taking good care of her. I'll talk to her."

Neko said before he walked off.

...

Justin was worried. Ashe hadn't been seen in a few days.

"Dad!"

She asked as she ran over to Donovan, who was hitting an adolescent tigress.

"Donovan."

The sabress laughed lightly.

"I know you want it, Nedra."

"Oh Donovan..."

Nedra said dreamily.

"DAD!"

Donovan nuzzled Neruda.

"I'll see you tonight."

Nedra nodded and ran off. Donovan turned to his daughter.

"Yes Justin?"

"Where's Ashe?"

She asked. Donovan began passing.

"I have no idea. You can't find him?"

He said with fake concern.

"Dad I'm serious. Where's Ashe?"

Donovan sighed.

"He died. I'm sorry honey. I know how much you loved that boy."

"He...died?"

Justin said as she began to cry. Donovan hugged his daughter.

"I'm really sorry Justin."

...

Diego looked at Ashe's face.

"I wish I could help you out better."

Diego said as he placed his muzzle on Ashe's forehead, right on the Millennium Diamond. The Diamond glowed slightly, but not enough for anybody to notice. Ashe gasped, but did not wake. Ellie walked over to the father and son.

"Hey Diego. Is we waking up?"

Diego shook his head.

"No."

Diego said sadly.

"Try this."

Ellie said while giving Diego a bowl full of water, honey, lotus plants, and some peddles from a Yukiko plant. This plant was a four peddled flower with white peddles and a baby blue center..

"Thanks."

Diego said as he took the bowl and began pouring it down Ashe's throat.

"Wake up soon Ashe."

Diego said as he lay beside his son.

 **Hey guys. This chapter's done. Hoped you like this chapter. Thanks for reading a reviewing it. And thank you for the ideas IceAge Mutant.**

 **Jaden: Syrus, what're you doing in the closet?**

 **Syrus: Hiding from Money.**

 **Yugi: Why?**

 **Syrus: She's gonna try and hug me.**

 **Me: But you're so cute. All of you.**

 **Percy: They're cartoons!**

 **Shira: review and let us know what you think. Oh, and for those who are reading 'Ice Age Life', can I get some ideas for that?**

 **Me: The next chapter, we'll see what happens when Nukpana confesses to the pack about the Lanyrinth of Death. R &R peoples.**


	14. 十四

**Hey guys. I'm back with another chapter. This one will introduce another character. But she's not really in the story. She's in Ashe's thoughts.**

 **Yugi: Money, what about your other story?**

 **Shira: Didny you hear? She has no idea what to put in the next chapter.**

 **Yugi: Right. Anyway, who's the new character?**

 **Jaden: Is it Yubel?**

 **Me: No.**

 **Percy: When are you going to use that song?**

 **Me: Soon. Okay guys. Here's the chapter.**

 **Don't own Ice Age.**

(十四)

 _Darkness. That's all Ashe saw as he looked around._

 _"Where am I?"_

 _He asked himself._

 _"Am I dead?"_

 _He asked again._

 _"No sweetie, you're not."_

 _A sweet and gentle female's voice said. Ashe looked around._

 _"Who are you? Where are you?"_

 _"Where I am is not important. As for who I am? I'm Sargent."_

 _Ashe looked around._

 _"Okay?"_

 _"I know what you've been through. And I'm sorry I couldn't get to you in time."_

 _Ashe was now really confused._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Ashe, I know that you don't understand. But, please. You must try. The Millennium Diamond. It's my home."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Ashe, you have to wake up."_

 _"But I'm not ready."_

 _The female chuckled._

 _"I know that. You'll be ready soon. And when that time comes, you must protect the person that's close to you."_

 _"Who's that?"_

 _"I can't tell you. You have to find that out yourself. Goodbye Ashe. I love you..."_

 _And with that, the voice was gone._

 _"Wait! Come back!"_

 _Ashe shouted. But after realizing that Sargent wasn't coming back. He sighed._

 _"Bye..."_

 _He whispered as he began to cry._

...

"SID!"

An angry father shouted to a frightened sloth.

"I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!"

The angry tiger appeared to be Diego, holding up a coral necklace.

"I thought it would look cute."

"My son does not need to be wearing a necklace. It's worse enough that you comb his fur."

"I'm sorry?"

Diego sighed and gave the necklace back to Sid.

"Just don't let it happen again, okay?"

Sid nodded frantically.

"Okay fine."

Sid snatched the necklace away from the saber and walked off. Diego sighed and walked over to his son.

"Hey, bad time?"

Manny said while coming up behind the tiger. Diego turned around and smiled sadly.

"No."

Diegosaid amd Manny walked closer to his friend.

"Ashe is still sleep?"

Diego nodded sadly.

"Ellie said she doesn't think he'll last long."

"Don't worry Diego. Ashe's a strong boy. He'll pull through. Plus, he's in the best care."

Diego smiled at his friend.

"Thanks Manhy."

Manny smiled as he patted Diego on the head.

"No problem. If you need anything, let me know, okay?"

Diego nodded and Manny left Diego alone with his son. As Diego looked over his son, his eyes fell on the Millennium Sianond. He didn't know the importance of it. Every time he touched it, Ashe would flinch and pull away. He knew it was important, but he just couldn't figure out how. Diego stroked the diamond. But he was surprised when he felt it. It was warm. Diego pulled his paw away.

"What the?"

Diego said in surprise. Why was the diamond warm? It should be cold, like always. He sighed and walked away to go out hunting.

...

Nukpana was scared. Donovan hadn't come down to punish her yet, but she knew it was just about time before he had come down and beat the shit out of her. Sure, Neko _said_ that he would talk to her, but Nukpana couldn't be sure. She had never trusted her _mate._ Not even when she needed him. So when he said that he would talk to Donovan, she didn't believe him. Nukpana sighed. The cell door opened. She was sure that it was Donovan.

"Nukpana, I have a special job for you."

Nukpana was surprised to find out it was Thalia. Thalia _never_ came down here. See tureen.

"Yes?"

"Our rival pack is coming. Skar doesn't wanna fight this year. So, you'll be doing it for them."

"But..."

Nukpana looked down at herself.

"My cub..."

"Who cares about your stupid brat? Mine are _much_ more important then yours."

Thalia started on her way out if the cell.

"Get ready. My mate will be here shortly."

Thalia said as she walked out of the cave. Nukpana sat there as she thought about her life.

"How did my life get so fucked up?"

Nukpana said to she remembered, her mother. Her mother had caused all the pain to her. She had even given her away to The Ring, where she would be traded for food. Nukpana had run away, and that's when she net Skar. She looked around at the paintings. But instead of looking at the cub, she looked at a suicide plan.

"Wish they were real."

She said simply. She honestly didn't care if she lived or died. No one would miss her. Neko would find another mate. Probably the same day she died? Skar would just find another person who would take over. Maybe that cub? Who knows? Nukpana chuckled at the thought of Neko trying to find another mate.

"If they only knew."

She said. She looked over at the drawing of the tiny cub. Nukpana was proud. That little cub lived. After what the pack did to her before he was born, he lived.

"I love you Baby Boy."

Nukpana said before she lay down and went to sleep. This is what she would be for the rest of her life. A Soave.

...

Neko was confused. Why did he care for that stupid tigress? She was practically nothing to him. But, he loved her? Why? When he found her, she never talked to him. Then when mating season came around, he had stopped Skar from taking her. He had taken her. But...why? Was it the fact that she never wanted to mate like the other tigresses? Or was it because he enjoyed making her scream in pain? Neko didn't know. And when he found out he would be a father, he was...happy? Angry? Tying her up for three and a half months wasn't exactly showing the message he wanted her to get. Neko was always taught to dominate the female by his father, and his mother wasn't the greatest example of the opposite. She did whatever any male told her to. Neko sighed. He walked up to Skar.

"Skar."

Skar turned and saw Neko walking up to him.

"Yes, Neko?"

"I wanna talk to you about he fight."

"What about it?"

"I don't want Nukpana fighting alone. She'll die."

Skar sat down and signed. He knew how important Nukpana was to Neko. Skar didn't understand it. First, Neko hated Nukpana. The next day, he loved her.

"Neko, there's no way out. She has to fight. Or... I think you know the other option."

Neko knew he other option all to well. This was a hard decision. If he let her fight, the was a sure possibility that she would die. But this this other option...? Nukpana would be in pain for days, but she'll be alive. Neko finally made up his mind.

"The second option."

He said before he walked away. He hated himself for just giving his mate away to god knows how many males. But it had to be done. He just hoped that she would forgive him. Now, to talk to Donovan.

...

Nighttime. That's what Skar said. The whole pack would find out the truth. Diego sighed. Ashe hadn't woken up yet. He was hoping he would. So he could back him up. But it looked like Diego was doing this alone. He stroked Ashe's head and walked away. The pack was already fathered around the cave, waiting for what their pack leader had to say. Skar was at the front of the cave with Thalia at his side. Donovan was sitting beside Thalia. Diego walked over to Skar's other side and sat down. The entire cave grew silent. Skar cleared his throat.

"Diego, you believe in a place called the Labyrinth of Death, correct?"

Diego nodded.

"Yes."

Skar turned to Donovan.

" Donovan, you say there is no such thing as the Labyrinth of Death, correct?"

Donovan nodded.

"Yes."

Skar turned to his mate.

"Thalia, you and a group of tigresses went out _looking_ for the Labyrinth of Death, correct?"

"Yes."

Skar smiled.

"And did you find it?"

Thalia shook her head.

"No."

Skar smiled again. Then he looked at the pack.

"How many people have seen or heard of this place?"

Skar asked. The pack looked at each other, then at their pack leaders.

"No one has heard of it Sir."

Gigi said. The other nodded and whispered their agreement. Diego was _really_ angry! How could Donovan hide a huge secret! Diego growled and pounced at Donovan. Skar pushed Thalia out of the way of the two fighting saber's. The pack looked on with mixed feelings. Should they help Diego? Should they help Donovan? Should they help both? Should they help at all? They just stood there. The herd wanted to help Diego, but two other saber's stopped them from going any further. And Manny could see why. Two male saber's fighting? It looked deadly! Suddenly, a loud roar was heard. The two makes stopped fighting and turned to the sound. There, standing at the entrance of the cave, was Nukpana.

"Nukpana?"

"Nukpana!"

Donovan and Diego said at the same time. Nukpana sighed and stood next to Diego.

"The Labyrinth of Death _is_ real. And if you idiots wanna keep believing this asslamp,"

She pointed to Donovan.

"Then go ahead. I was in there, along with another person here."

Nukpana said the last part shakily. She swallowed and looked at the pack.

"Diego is telling the truth."

Nukpana said before she walked to her cell. Diego looked at her with newfound respect. He had always respected her. But... There was just something that made him respect her more. Donovan looked at her with hate. He knew what he was going to do. He always wanted to use his new toys. And now was the opportunity. He was going to make _good_ use of them. The pack looked from Diego to Donovan to Skar to Thalia, wondering what would happen next. Skar cleared his throat.

"Well, that was interesting. Anyway, some of the pack me,bees and I will be doing an investigation. If we don't find anything, he'll kill Diego. If we do find something, we'll kill Donovan. Got it?"

The pack nodded.

"Great. Dismiss!"

Skar shouted at the pack members went off to do their own things. Donovan left to go tend to his mate. Diego sighed. The herd walked up to him.

"Don't worry Diego. I'm sure they'll find something."

Manny said. Diego turned to him.

"How could be friends with that guy? He's a monster."

Manny looked at him in confusion.

"What're you talking about? Isn't that how all saber's act?"

"Yeah. But I'm not talking about that."

Ellie walked up to her mate.

"Then what is it?"

"That tigress."

"Ooooh someone's falling for s tigress."

Sid said teasingly. Diego growled.

"Sid, not the time. Why don't you go find my brothers? They should be with Peaches."

Sid nodded and walked off. Diego sighed.

"Thanks Ellie."

Diego said. Ellie nodded.

"No problem. Now tell us. What about this tigress?"

Diego sighed.

"I think she's being abused.

...

Nukpana didn't know why she did it. Why had she stood up for that tiger? Was it because he had taken care of that cub? Was it because he believed her? Nukpana would never know. But she felt strange around him. She didn't know what it was.

 _"You're beautiful..."_

That's what he had said. How could he say something like _that_ about _her_?

No one would care about her. Even if she were to die tonight. They'd find her body, and probably just leave it there, rotting. Until there was nothing but bones. Nukpana sighed.

"No one could love me. At least, no one in their right mind."

But then again, some of the males she had mated with weren't in their rights minds when they said she was nothing. And Nukpana knew it. So, either that saber was blind, or he was just waiting until he got what he wanted. Nukpana growled in confusion. She didn't know what to think. But that one question still rang in her head. Why? Why had she stood up for him, even though Donovan was standing right there, and now was planning the best way to torture her? Did she...like him? No! She already had a mate. Nukpana's head was starting to hurt. But just as she was about to close her eyes to go to sleep, she felt movement in her stomach. Nukpana smiled as she placed her paw there.

"At least you're alive."

She said to the cub before falling into a light sleep.

 **That's it guys. The chapter is complete. A nice long chapter for you guys to read. Hey, I'm looking for ideas of torture. D'you guys have any? I don't care how bad the torture is. I just need them. And... This is awkward for me because I don't really express emotions. But...here goes, I hope the people from Paris will be okay after what happened Friday. ...that felt weird. Anyway, as a USA citizen, I'll stand by France, just like they did in the World War I and World War II.**

 **Shira: I don't think that's right.**

 **Me: Suck it up. It was one of those wars.**

 **Shira: Whatever. Anyway, Money's gotta go do whatever. If you have any ideas for torturous, give them to her. Make it your worst!**

 **Me: That's enough Shira. Okay homies. R &R. Why do I put this? I could just say review. Whoever does, can watch the new Star Wars in peace... *laughs evilly***


	15. 十五

**Hey guys. I finally saw it, Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas. Really funny. Anyway, sorry this chapter took so long. Thank you to** ** _everybody_** **who sent in torture ideas.**

 **Jaden: Thank you to:**

 **Yugi: IceAge Mutant, Stubborn Saber,**

 **Shira: GuneHD, and TimberPaw.**

 **Me: If they forgot anyone, I'll just hit them over the head for y'all. Shira, ready?**

 **Shira: I hope Donovan and I practiced well enough for this.**

 **Donovan: Don't worry Shira. I'll take care of you.**

 **Ashe: That could mean anything coming from you.**

 **Neko: Aren't you suppose to be passed out on the ground?**

 **Ashe: Dude, that was acting.**

 **Me: Okay, Donovan, get ready. Shira, you're in the cell, Ashe, over there, great people. Okay, here we go...**

 **Also, thank you to the Middle Ages. I looked at a website, and found some more ways to torture someone. All of you said the braking of claws and fangs is a great way of torture. So that'll be used as well.**

 **Warning:** This chapter contains **_EXTREME_** torture to animals. If you guys don't like that, turn away, NOW! Do not use or even _THINK_ about using these methods on real animals. I _**WILL**_ find you.

 **Don't own Ice Age.**

(十五)

Weeks. That's how long it's been since Nukpana stood up for that tiger. She didn't know why she did it. But right now, that was the least of her worries. She knew Donovan would kill her. And he hasn't done it yet. The most he's done to her was rape her. But Nukpana wasn't stupid. She knew it was just a matter of time before Donovan would drag her to wherever he would kill her. But for now, Nukpana just wanted to focus on her tiny cub. It was alive and kicking. Trying to survive what was happening to its mother.

"Hey there. You know mommy loves you."

Nukpana said as she placed a paw over her stomach. The little creature was a fighter, Nukpana knew that much. Of its health? She had no clue. Nukpana looked up to the cell door, only to find Donovan standing there. She gulped. Her life was hell, but that didn't mean she wanted to die by another person. And now it was too late. She was already going to die.

"Get up."

He said darkly. Nukpana obeyed his command and got to her paws.

"Follow me."

He said again before walking off. Nukpana followed after. When she got to the top, she found the pack doing various things.

 _"Help..."_

She whispered as she passed Diego. But Diego didn't hear her. Either he was too busy with his son, or she wasn't worth helping. The second option was most likely. Donovan lead her to a secluded part of the island. They walked down a set of stairs and into some kind of chamber. Candles lit the place dimly. There were lots of equipment. They all looked painful to Nukpana. But the worst thing was that she wasn't going to imagine the pain they gave, she would be the one to feel it. Donovan grabbed her and slammed her to the wall. Nukpana cried out in pain.

"Donovan, please. Anything but this. Please."

Donovan laughed sadisticly.

"That's not helping your situation Chick. Now, why don't you take it like a big girl."

Donovan said dangerously. Nukpana tried backing away as Donovan came closer.

"Now, who should I start with first."

He said as he dragged a claw down Nukpana's stomach. Nukpana felt the cub move lightly.

"Please Donovan. Please don't kill it."

Donovan smirked. He loved seeing Nukpana beg.

"Maybe I _will_ start with the child. What do you think, Nukpana?"

Nukpana became crying. Donovan ignored her and walked over to a hole in the ground. The hole was a rectangular shaped and help lots of sharp tools. He took out a knife made from bone. He walked back to Nukpana. Nukpana whined. Donovan dragged the tip of the knife down Nukpana's stomach. This was it. Her little cub was going to die, and she couldn't do anything about it. Donovan took the knife away.

"If you're a good girl and do as I say, I _might_ let your little bastard live."

Nukpana knew she couldn't get out of this. It was either her, or the baby.

"Okay."

Donovan smiled.

"Excellent. Get up."

Nukpana stood up. The next thing she knew, she was sent sailing across the room. Donovan looked down at her. He grabbed her neck and slanted her body to the ground. Nukpana screamed.

"Shut...up! Fucking bitch!"

Donovan shouted.

"Nobody loves you. Not even the mighty gods themselves!"

Donovan shouted to the tigress.

"Get up!"

"Please Donovan."

Donovan payed no attention to this and slashed Nukpana across the face. Tears mixed with blood as Nukpana cried. Donovan pulled her to her paws. He brought her to a tub full with water. Without warning, Donovan had pressed Nukpana's head under water. But this wasn't just any water. This was water from the Ryu River. A river known for its poisonous waters. If a person drank enoug of it, death would slowly come to them. In her case, the person was Nukpana. She knew the dangers of this water, and tried not to gulp in the water. Donovan pulled her head above the water. Nukpana coughed violently.

"Donovan... Please-"

Nukpana was cut off as Donovan pushed her head back under the water.

 _ **Donovan's POV**_

I loved watching Nukpana struggle to breathe. It made me feel good. It made me feel... Calm. To hear Nukpana begging and screaming was like music to my ears. I loved it. After a few minutes of my drowning attempts, I began to feel _really_ good down there. And I knew what I wanted. I hit Nukpana's side, and she went flying. I walked over to her.

"I hope you're ready Chick."

I said darkly. Nukpana whined and squirmed.

"Please..."

She whispered. The feeling down there got... Well, I can't really describe it. I ignored Nukpana and pounced on her. She screams as I enters her. A half hour later, I got off her, feeling good with myself. Nukpana cried in pain. Blood poured from her tigress parts. But, what the hell? I didn't give a damn. She could die for all I cared.

"Donovan, please. I won't tell anyone. I promise."

I didn't listen. I just threw her across the room. She cried out in pain.

"Fuck off, bitch!"

I shouted to her. This next one was going to be my favorite. I grabbed her by her right foreleg and tied her up to Scavenger's Daughter. One of my toys that stretches a person to death. After that, I took a stick and lit it on fire.

"Nukpana, I hope you're ready."

I walked over to her with the stick. Nukpana screamed in horror.

"No! Please! No!"

She screamed. The fear in her eyes made me smile. I waved the stick close to her face. She tried to back away, but it was no use.

"Here we go. This'll only hurt for a few seconds. Don't worry Chick."

I lightly placed the fire on Nukpana's right foreleg. She screamed as the fire burned away any fur that was there. My laughter blocked out the cries for me to stop. But I had no intention of stopping. It just made me want to go on. But I had a few of my toys I wanted to try out. Scavenger's Daughter would be the final one. I couldn't wait to try that one out. I placed the stick in some water to get rid of the fire. I heard Nukpana sighed in relief. But I wasn't going to let her rest. I chuckled darkly to myself as I looked at what to use next.

"Shut the fuck up!"

I shouted at her. Nukpana tried to stop crying. I finally got annoyed. And without thinking, and out of anger, I grabbed a knife, and plunged into her stomach. Nukpana gasped.

"That should shut you up."

I said as I turned away from her. I finally selected my next toy. It was called Jaw Breaker. It was used to mainly brake one's jaw, but I had other uses for it. I grabbed it and turned to Nukpana. She was breathing heavily.

"Donovan."

She sounded desperate, but who cared? I didn't. I took my toy and placed one end in between Nukpana's sabers. The other hand I held with my paws. I began to separate the fangs. At first, Nukpana didn't make a sound. Then, she did. She began groaning in pain. Soon, those groans turned to screams. But I didn't stop. Not even when I heard a cracking sound. It just made me want to continue. I smiled as I saw blood, and lots of it too. But I didn't stop. I finally snapped Nukpana's fangs in half. She screamed in agonizing pain. At this point, anybody would stop. But I didn't. I grabbed a knife.

"Please Donovan. Don't do this."

I ignored her, as I slowly started to cut closely into her four leg. Nukpana gritted her teeth and hissed in pain, as all cats do.

"Relax Nukpana. The more you panic, the more it'll hurt."

Nukpana said nothing. As I began cutting, I smiled. The sight of blood made me want to cut her more. So that's what I did. I cut Nukpana until there was a pool of her own blood on the ground. I didn't care. I loved it. It made me...happy. But eventually, things get boring. And after a while, this got boring. Nukpana looked up at me hopefully. I untied her and let her fall to the ground. Pitiful little bitch. I grabbed her by the neck and slammed her to the wall. She hit the wall pretty hard.

"Why don't you just kill me! Kill me and get it over with!"

She shouted to me as she coughed a lot of blood.

"Not yet my tigress, not yet."

I said as I began to pace, deciding what I should do. I spotted a huge peace of wood. Almost like a club, but not as heavy as one. It had Bonney spikes on it. I walked over to it and smiled as I held it in my paws.

"Donovan, please."

I walked over to Nukpana with the peace of wood in my paws. Once I got there, I raised it high in the air. After seeing the fear Nukpana's eyes, I brought it down hard on her. She screamed as the sharp spikes cut into her body. I continued beating her until she stopped crying. I looked at her. Crap, she was unconscious. Now what? Oh yeah. Now I get to have her again. I purred at the idea and mounted her.

 ** _Nukpana's POV: A few hours later_**

I woke up, only to find Donovan on top of me. I was in too much pain to do anything. So I just let him take me. When he was done, he looked at me and smiled evilly.

"Hey there Chick. Glad you're awake. Ready?"

"Donovan please. I'm already dying."

I said weakly, hoping to convince him to let me go. It didn't work.

"Nukpana, I brought a playmate for us. I think you know him well."

He walked over to a door-like structure and opened it.

"Neko..."

I whispered. My own mate was here. Sure, he did beat me and all that, but he never went as far as to torture me.

"That's right bitch. Got a problem with that."

He said as he walked up to me.

"Why Neko?"

"Because Donovan made me see that you're nothing, and that we must get rid of you. C'mon, get up."

The two males began walking out of the cave. I lifted my head. Extreme pain shot through my body. I cried out in pain.

"I can't."

I said. The males turned to me with anger in there eyes.

"Bring her."

Donovan said before walking away. Neko walked back into the chamber and closed the entrance. After, he walked over to me and stroked my head gently.

"I'm sorry Nukpana."

I didn't answer. Wasn't he going to kill me? Why wasn't I dead? Maybe this was another one of his sick games.

"Nukpana?"

No answer.

"I love you."

I smirked, amused at what he said. That Diego guy said the same thing not to long ago. But I'm pretty sure he has a mate somewhere. Plus, no one could _ever_ love a sabress like me. I'm told that everyday. My own mother said it for the gods sakes. I don't even know what love is. Never received it. Never felt it. The only time I felt love, was when I had my first cub. Sadly, that didn't last. I had to leave him. After that, all the cub I had was gone. Until about two months ago. Another cub would allow me to feel love again, if it wasn't dead. My thoughts were cut off when Neko slammed a knife into my right hindleg. I hissed in pain.

"Shut up."

He said as he did the same to the other leg. Tears ran down my face. Blood poured out like water from a bucket. I felt Neko tie something around my tail. Then, he began to pull. This was painful on my back. I knew I was going to have some back problems in the future. As he pulled me along the ground, I hit a few rocks and yeah. It hurt like hell. But I had no strength to fight back. Where you're living off of one meal a week, you don't really have the strength to do much. I'm surprised that I'm still alive after all these years. Neko dragged to to where Donovan was waiting. He had a vine in his paws. Neko took the vine and tied it around my neck. Then Donovan walked over and jerked the vine. The next thing I knew, I was smashed into a stone wall. I heard some cracking sounds. Yup, something was broke. And I think it was my back. I simply felt too weak to do anything. They walked over to me.

"Please, let me die, please..."

Those were the last words I said before fading away forever.

...

I woke up to myself hanging up by my paws. What the hell?! I thought I was dead. The pain in my body was unbearable. Tears ran from my eyes. Donovan and Neko were beside me, smiling evilly.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and backey."

Donovan said to me. I sighed.

"What?"

I said simply. The two didn't answer. Neko walked over to a flat rock, where a bowl of somethin sat. Neko brought it over. Inside, was a _bunch_ of small, little squirming lizards. Donovan walked over to Neko and took a lizard from the bowl and held it up to me.

"Eat it."

Donovan commanded. I watched the little creature squirm in Donovan's paws. After a few seconds, Donovan got annoyed and opened my mouth with a paw. He put the lizard in my mouth and closed it. My head was forced down. The lizard was still squirming and clawing at my insides. It was trying to get out, but no luck. I choked on the lizard. I felt it squirm, I felt it die, it was gross.

"Good girl Nukpana."

The two males had me eat all the lizards in the bowl. I began to feel sick. I was about to puke when Neko covered my muzzle with his paw.

"Don't you dare."

Neko said dangerously. I swallowed and tried to ignore the sick feeling in my stomach and head.

"Now what?"

Neko asked Donovan.

"Get rid of the claws."

Donovan said as the two males walked over to me. They both held on to my tied up paws. Then...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

I felt extreme pain in my paws. This could only be caused by one thing, the ripping of claws. I felt blood run down my paws and forelegs.

"Gods please! Stop!"

I screamed. Nothing. They kept ripping. It wasn't long, but the pain made it longer then it was. And to made matters worse, Neko had began cutting. As Neko cut, I felt a burning feeling down there. I looked and screamed I horror. Donovan was lighting my lower body on fire.

"Donovan! Stop! Please! Stop!"

I looked to Neko. Maybe he would help? He didn't. He was laughing. More tears rolled down my face. Donovan finally stopped. I panted for air. I was taken down from where I was. I lay on the ground, crying. I bet I looked pretty weak and pathetic, right? Hell yeah! I felt weak. The two continued beating me and throwing me around. I couldn't take it. My body was just too weak. Eventually, I fell to the ground and wasn't lifted from the ground. I lifted my head slowly. Donovan was standing over me. He was going to take me again, and Neko was letting him!

 ** _Neko's POV_**

I hate her, but I love her. So when Donovan suggested that I help in her torture, I agreed. I didn't know why. I just did. And now, Donovan wanted to take her. I knew it was too late. Donovan was already taking my mate. And no doubt he was going to have a bunch of other male cats take her. I stood outside. I didn't want to see the awful things Donovan did to her. I heard her cry, I heard her scream. I felt bad. I tried to block out the sounds, but it just made its way into my brain. My mate's cries for him to stop. Eventually, I couldn't take it. I opened the chamber doors and ran in. What I found made me want to throw up. I'm not going to describe it because it's too gross for this story. Anyway, I rent up to Donovan.

"Donovan! Stop."

Donovan turned to me.

"D'you want a turn?"

He asked me. I nodded. Donovan smiled and left. I watched him go, then I turned to Nukpana. She looked worse then I thought. Her tigress parts were burned and she was bleeding from... Actually, I didn't know where she was bleeding from. She deserves this. I smiled at her.

"So, Nukpana. How are you?"

Nukpana didn't answer.

"Speak woman!"

I shouted to her as I kicked her head. She still didn't respond. I started to grow concern.

"Nukpana?"

I walked over to the front of her head. She was bleeding from her mouth. Internal bleeding.

"Crap..."

I held her head in my paws. She was still breathing, but not to well. Donovan walked up to me.

"What did you do to her?"

I asked.

"Fuck her senseless."

He said simply. He grabbed Nukpana by her tail and dragged her out of the chamber. I followed. We walked to a river. I heard Nukpana begin to cry silently. Donovan threw her into the river. Then, he pressed his paw on her head, making her sink. Nukpana struggled as she tried to keep her head above the water. Donovan kept pushing her head down. This must be pretty scary for Nukpana. Yeah, all cats hate water, but not as much as Nukpana. She almost died from it when she was born. Nukpana screamed. She tried clawing at the air, but nothing. Eventually, Nukpana stopped fighting and let her head go under. Donovan pulled her out and threw her at a tree. More blood and water came out of her mouth. Donovan walked over to her and grabbed her and we walked off. We walked to a box like structure. He threw Nukpana in. After, he set little fires around it, allowing smoke to fill the box.

 ** _Nukpana's POV_**

Pain. That was the only word that was in my mind. Especially on my tigress parts. I knew for a fact that I wasn't going to be able to birth this cub now. If it was alive. I lay in the box. I hated this! Why did Neko let Donovan do these things to me?

 _"Because he hated you! He never loved you!"_

A tiny voice said in the back of my head. But I knew that. Neko never loved me. I began to smell smoke. Well, if this is how I was going, then fine. I'm willing to die. I rested my head on the ground, panting. Smoke started to fill the box, leaving me with no air. I gasped, trying to get whatever air was escaping. The smoke became too much, my lungs began to burn. And eventually, I passed out.

...

I woke up to extreme pain in my tigress parts. I rolled over, only to fall a good four feet. More pain shot through my body. I looked at where the pain came from. There was a fire stick... I think you know where.

"Oh gods."

I said weakly. These were used on males when they raped a tigress, but yeah. Guess Donovan had other plans. These things could burn to the exact temperature of fire. That's why they're called fires sticks. Very few people know where to get them from. And not only that, they had teeny tiny blades on it. You could touch it, but it would feel cool, or hot. Then, when you take your hand away, your hand is _covered_ in blood. And that's exactly what it was doing. Shredding up my insides. I gritted my teeth as the stick heated up. Did I forget to mention that they were never cleaned? So yeah. I'll probably die of some disease.

"Hello Nukpana."

Donovan's voice echoed in my ears. I didn't answer. My head hurt too much to do so.

"That's quite a nasty burn you got down there."

 _Shut it!_ I wanted to scream. But I couldn't. The pain, it was just too much. And the burning feeling in that part was growing uncomfortably hot. Donovan held up a stick lit on fire.

"I think now I'll kill the bastard."

He said as he walked over to me with the stick in his mouth. He stopped and held the stick right at my stomach.

"Please, not the cub."

I said weakly.

"It's probably dead anyway. Y'know, your mate never wanted a cub. That's what he told me. He also said he never loved you."

I knew it was true. Nobody even _liked_ me. When I was a cub, I tried my hardest to earn my mother's approval, but she never noticed. I even put myself at risk to do it. But still nothing. And now, I know why. I'm ugly. My stupid gray fur. Why did I have to be born with it? I hated it.

"Kill me..."

I said weakly.

"I can't do that Nukpana."

"Why...?"

I whispered. It was a stupid question, but my mind was confused.

"I like to watch you suffer."

He said before sitting down and admiring his work. This was it, I was dying anyway. No doubt bones were broke. Probably have internal injuries, I'd have to wait _months_ until my saber's grew back. They wouldn't look the same. Maybe shorter? Who knows? It'll take me _forever_ to grew my claws back. On top of that, theirs degree burns, my tail might be messed up. Pretty sure it is. It has to be from all that pulling Donovan did. Oh yeah, no more cubs for me. Plus, this cub is definitely dead. And something else happened, I will _never_ trust _anyone_ ever again. If I get better from this, I'm running away. I'm going to leave everything and everybody behind. I don't care if I could get killed. Right now I wanna die. _Please Hades, take me away! Please!_ I begged to the gods. Maybe they heard me, maybe they didn't. The pain down there became beyond the point it should be. Yup, my cub days are over. I violently coughed up a lot of blood. I couldn't think straight. That poisonous water was beginning to work.

"Goodbye..."

I whispered before my world went black.

 ** _Normal POV:_**

Donovan smiled.

"You can come in now. She's gone."

He called out to Neko. Neko walked in. When he saw his mate's form, he backed away.

"I can't."

He said before running off. Donovan just shrugged.

"Sucks to be you."

He said as he got up and dragged Nukpana's body to a place where he _thought_ no one would find her. He threw her body in a bush and dusted off his paws, as if doing all this was the easiest thing in the world.

"Good riddens."

He said to himself before tying her up to The Street Sweeper's Daughter in the mating psition and walking away. But not before taking the fire stick out from... You get the idea.

 **A nice long chapter for you guys. Hope it's good enough. If you guys think it needs to be fixed, I'm willing to do it. Sorry if some of your ideas didn't make it in. I wanted to add them all. But either I couldn't figure out how to put it in, or I had too many. Anyway, thank you to all those who sent in the ideas. I'm even thanking Criminal Minds for the idea of the Labyrinth of Death, and the water tortures, which I combined with one of Timber's ideas. And thanks to the Middle Ages for coming up with some great torture ideas, which are too, combined with one of Stubborn's ideas. And for Scavenger's Daughter and the Street Sweeper's Daughter (look them up).**

 **Me: Shira, you were amazing.**

 **Shira: *wipes fake blood away* Thanks Money.**

 **Me: And you too Donovan. You were so gentle with her.**

 **Donovan: We did say we practiced.**

 **Me: Yup.**

 **Ashe: When I'm I in the story again?**

 **Me: Dunno. Let me look in the script. *looks through papers***

 **Jaden: While Money's doing that, Yugi and I will close the chapter.**

 **Yugi: Peace out readers. And hoped you had a great Thanksgiving.**

 **Me: Yes, and I** ** _still_** **weigh 90 pounds.**

 **Jaden: Damn Money. And you're 4 1/2.**

 **Yugi: That's just sad. Anyway, R &R readers. Tell us what you think, and if Money should fix it. Bye readers.**


	16. 十六

**Hey guys. I'm back. And with another chapter. What will happen to Ashe? Will Diego find Nukpana alive or dead? Find out, on this exciting chapter of The Silver One!**

 **Shira: Really?**

 **Jaden: She's been watching too much WordGirl.**

 **Me: And you've been watching it with me.**

 **Yugi: You watch WordGirl?**

 **Jaden: Sadly, yes.**

 **Me: *hugs Yugi* Yugi, I love you.**

 **Jaden: Hey!**

 **Me: Don't worry Jaden. I love you too.**

 **Shira: Maybe a little too much. *looks at my phone from texting* D'you see what they text**

 **Donovan: *purrs as he reads text* Oh Money...**

 **Me: We were talking about babies!**

 **Percy: Guys, read the story.**

 **Me: we're thinking about having one! Is that against the law?!**

 **Yugi: WHAT?!**

 **Don't own Ice Age.**

(十六)

Diego was scared. It had been a few weeks since Ashe had come from the Labyrinth of Death, and he _still_ wasn't waking up. Diego couldn't figure out why. Neither could Ellie, who knew everything about these things.

"I'm sorry Diego."

She said as she walked away from the father and son. Diego rested his head on Ashe's chest. He could hear his heart, but it was faint.

"Wake up soon Ashe."

Diego said before falling asleep for the night.

...

 _"Ashe..."_

 _Ashe gulped._

 _"Sargent? Is that you?"_

 _"Yes my Hikari. It's me."_

 _Sargent said softly. Ashe sighed._

 _"Ashe, I think you're ready. You must wake up in the morning."_

 _Ashe sighed._

 _"But I don't want to loose you."_

 _"You won't. I'm a part of you now. Forever."_

 _Sargent said happily. Ashe smiled._

 _"Okay."_

 _..._

Diego woke up. He looked over at Ashe. He still wasn't awake.

"Ashe, wake up soon."

At that point, Ashe gasped. His head shot up, and he looked around, startled.

"Dad! Dad!"

He said frantically. Diego hugged Ashe close to his chest.

"It's okay Ashe. I'm right here."

Ashe buried his face into Diego's fur.

"I'm right here. Just relax."

Diego said as he began to rock Ashe slowly, like he use to do to him when he was a cub. He felt Ashe shake in fear.

"Well, I see he's up."

Ellie said as she walked up to the two.

"Yup. I don't know what's down in that labyrinth, but I don't think it was good. Nukpana said that it can make a person go insane, and they start to see apparitions."

Ellie looked at Ashe.

"Poor kid."

Diego nodded. He felt something wet on his chest, and realized that Ashe was crying.

"Ellie Ellie ellie!"

Sid shouted as he ran up to the two.

"I heard he's awake."

"Man you cannot keep a secret around here."

Ellie said as she turned to him.

"Yes Sid. It looks like he woke up."

Diego nodded in agreement.

"Can you guys go? I think you're scaring him."

Diego said. The mammoth and sloth walked away. Diego looked at Ashe and stroked his head gently.

"It's okay Ashe. I'm right here."

Diego said as he lay down with Ashe close to his chest.

...

If there was one thing the possums enjoyed doing, it was having fun. Actually, that's _all_ they did. Have fun. Oh, and playing tricks on others. And one of the saber's is what they were playing pranks on. They swung from the trees, looking for the sabress.

"Where could she be?"

Crash asked.

"Dunno."

Eddie answered.

"Ok, there she is!"

Crashe shouted as he pointed to a silver form laying on the ground. The two possums swung up to the form. It was their target alright, but she didn't look too good. She was tied up and panting.

"Help..."

She whispered.

Okay now, the twins were stupid as hell, but they were not _that_ stupid. They new when someone needed help. They walked closer.

"What's wrong?"

Crash asked stupidly. The sabress didn't say anything. Eddie slapped his brother.

"She's obviously in pain and tied up."

"Oh yeah."

The possums began biting through the vines that held the tigress in place.

"What's your name?"

Eddie asked.

"N-Nukpana..."

She whispered as she panted. When the vines were cut, she fell to the ground.

"What now?"

Crash asked.

"We should get Diego."

Eddie said and the two swung away.

...

Diego looked at his son. He was still buried into his father's chest.

"Ashe, I have to go hunting."

Diego said. He went to get up, but he heard Ashe whimper.

"You're really scared."

Diego said as he looked down at his son.

"No... Don't leave me..."

Ashe cried. Diego sighed. He knew he had to leave him if he was going to eat.

"Ashe, I'll be right back. Aunt Ellie is over here if you need anything."

Diego said as he walked out of the cave. On his hunt, he picked up several scents. Then there was the scent of...

"Possum."

Diego said quietly.

"Diego! Diego!"

Two small voices came from behind the saber tooth. He turned around and saw the two possums running up to him.

"It's Nukpana!"

"She's in trouble!"

Diego's eyes opened wide, and he ran in the direction the possums came from. The brothers ran after the tiger.

"Nukpana!"

He shouted. He caught the scent of Nukpana and ran to her. When he got there, he found her laying on her side. Blood was coming from her tigress parts.

"Nukpana?"

He asked. Nukpana looked up at him.

"I said help! Not a stupid male!"

She shouted at the possums. She groaned as a massive amount of pain shot through her body.

"I wanna help you."

Diego said quietly. At this point, Nukpana didn't care. She'd take anybody's help.

"Okay..."

She whispered. Diego walked over to her and lay behind her. He began licking her face.

"Get the cub, you idiot!"

She shouted as she shook her head. Diego nodded and walked down to her lower parts. When he got there, he gasped slightly. Her tigress parts were burnt and damaged.

"Nukpana, who did this to you?"

Nukpana said nothing.

"Who cares?!"

She shouted. If there was one thing Diego didn't want to do, it was to anger a female in labour. Yes, Nukpana was in labor. And gods was it painful. She was tired and weak. She wasn't ready to have this child yet. But it was coming, right now! Rather if she was ready or not.

"Okay, okay. Um...just relax."

He said. Nukpana nodded and began breathing more regularly. Diego didn't know much in this kind of situation, but he did the best he could. He tried comforting her, keeping her calm, and when it was time for her to push, he guided her the best way he could. The possums stood there in amazement as the sabress forced a tiny creature out of her, followed by a few more tiny creatures. It was about four days later when the last of the tiny creatures entered the world.

"Look Crash. It's the miracle of birth."

Eddie said to his brother and the two walked closer, only to get blood and other stuff sprayed all over them. They backed away in disgust.

"Ick! Oh gods that's disgusting!"

"I think I got embryonic sac in my mouth."

They said as they tried to wipe off their fur. Diego chuckled and grabbed the last cub.

"Serves you right. Shouldn't have gotten so close."

He brought the last cub to Nukpana. She was crying. Her first three had died shortly after they were born. Diego placed the next and last cub in her paws. She cleaned this one quickly, hoping to help it survive. It wasn't moving, it wasn't mewing. Nukpana sighed as she looked up at Diego sadly.

"No, no! It's not dead!"

He shouted and grabbed the cub, startling Nukpana. He licked it's back and chest, trying to get it to breathe. Three cubs had died in his days. He didn't want this one to die as well.

"C'mon, breathe! Breathe!"

He shouted to the cub.

"It's dead! Leave it!"

Nukpana shouted at him. She had tears running down her face. Diego refused to listen to her. This cub _had_ to live! She just had to! After about ten minutes of Diego's failed attempt to save the cub, he realized that the child was dead. Diego sighed and stood up. He looked down at Nukpana, who was hugging the first three cubs. He lay beside her.

"I'm sorry."

He said. Nukpana nodded.

"You couldn't have help them."

She said in sadness. They looked at the possums, who were poking the last cub.

"Guys? Is a dead person suppose to be wheezing like this?"

"What?"

Diego said as she stood and walked over to the possums and cub. He bent down and listened. And sure enough, there was a wheezing sound coming from the cub. Diego rolled the cub onto its back. He began licking its stomach upward. And, maybe it was the author herself, or the gods, but that little cub began choking up blood and fluids. And it began whining for its mother. Nukpana stared at Diego and the cub in shock.

"Thank you..."

She whispered as Diego walked over to her and placed the child in her paws.

"It's a girl."

Diego said, smiling. Nukpana took the shivering cub into her paws and hugged her gently. Maybe this saber wasn't so bad.

"What're you going to name her?"

He asked as he watch the tiny cub squirm.

"Hisa. It means long-lasting."

Diego smiled.

"Well, she sure lasted longer then the others."

Diego said while looking at the three dead cubs. Nukpana sighed. If this saber was like the others, he would've tried to take her. But he wasn't. He had helped her. Even tried to bring her cub to life. For someone to do that was huge. No one had tried to do anything for Nukpana. Her mate didn't even come to help her. But this Diego. A total stranger, had come and helped her. Stayed with her for four pain-filled days, morning to night. Stayed up, even when he was tired as hell. He had stayed up, refusing to eat. Neko hadn't even done that with their first cub. He had just left her, not giving a damn about her.

"I'll be back. You look like you haven't eaten in days. Then we'll get you cleaned up."

Diego said before walking away. And now he was actually going out hunting for her? This must be a dream. Diego came back a few minutes later with a deer in his jaws. He dropped it in front of Nukpana. She looked up at him, wondering what to do next.

"Eat."

Diego commanded. Nukpana stared at him blanking.

"You're not going to eat first?"

Diego chuckled.

"Why would I? I'm not the one who has to feed another mouth."

He said while pointing to Hisa. Nukpana slowly began to eat, almost afraid to eat. What if he was just messing with her, and would punish her for eating.

"No. You eat."

Diego looked at her.

"I don't have a cub to feed. You have to eat."

Hisa's mews of hunger brought Nukpana out of her thoughts and she began to eat while keeping an eye on Diego. He made no move to hit her. He just watched as she ate, almost greedily. Diego chuckled.

"It's like she doesn't eat."

Eddie said. Crash and Diego nodded as they watched the silver sabress eat. Nukpana are the whole deer.

"You sure were hungry."

Diego said as he and the possum brothers cleared away the leftovers. Nukpana nodded as she placed Hisa next to her stomach. The little cub buried her head into her fur and began nursing. This made Nukpana realize how tired she was. She felt the same after her first cub was born, but at that time, her body wasn't broken and damaged.

"Rest. I'll look out for you two."

Nukpana nodded and rested her head on heR forepaws.

"Thank you..."

She whispered as she went to sleep.

 **Well? What do you guys think? Is it good?**

 **Shira: Really?**

 **Percy: Is it believable?**

 **Me: I think so.**

 **Jaden: *walks in* Sup homies!**

 **Shira: Money, you have to tell him.**

 **Me: *gulps* Jaden, I'm pregnant. ( _THE REAL ME ISN'T!)_**

 **Jaden: WHAT!**

 **Me: And you're the father!**

 **Jaden: I never saw that girl before in my life. I don't know her! *runs out and comes back in* No really Money I'll stay with you till the end, and I'll help you raise the child. I promise. Wait, I gotta get you food. I'll get you ice cream. Don't move! *runs out the room***

 **Percy: Are you really?**

 **Me: Maybe. I did have a dream about it.**

 **Shira: Really?**

 **Me: Yeah. Except I was the pregnant OC. But you know, I can use this to my advantage.**

 **Jaden: *runs back* I'm back, I'm back! What happened? Money, are you okay?**

 **Me: Yes, Jaden. I am. Anyway, readers, review. Tell me what you think of the chapter. Bye.**


	17. 十七

**Hey guys. I'm back with your weekly chapter. In this one, we'll see what happens when Neko finds out about his new child, and we'll see what Ashe is up to.**

 **Jaden: Thank the gods you don't have that weird voice.**

 **Fred: Hey it's Fred!**

 **Yugi: How long is he going to stay here?**

 **Me: Dunno.**

 **Shira: Hey Money. How are you?**

 **Me: As good as I can ever be. Oh, guys, we have a special guest here.**

 **Jaden: Who?**

 **Me: My alter ego.**

 **Yugi: Who's that?**

 **Alter Ego Me: *walks in* Sup homies. I'm back.**

 **Jaden: *looks between the two of us* This is weird. There are two of you guys, but one with a child and who's the real author?**

 **Me: You'll just have to figure that out Yuki-boy. Anyway, here's the chapter**

 **Don't own Ice Age**

(十七)

Nukpana couldn't sleep. What would the pack do to her cub? What would _Donovan_ do? She sighed as she looked down at Hisa. The only cub to survive the beatings and tortures her mate and Donovan gave her. Hisa began squirming and mewing.

"Hey there Hisa."

Hisa began mewing more loudly. Nukpana licked her daughter's head.

"Hush little one. It's okay. I got you."

Hisa seemed to relax a little bit. She was really a beautiful cub? She had her mother's fur color and her father's structure. This made Nukpana really scared. The pack _hated_ silver tigresses. But Nukpana knew she had to be strong, for her daughter.

"No one's going to hurt you, I promise."

The little cub me we'd and went back to sleep. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with the cub, but Nukpana wasn't really to sure. Hisa was sure to have something wrong with her. There was one thing she noticed about Hisa. Hisa hadn't moved her limbs since she was born. Nukpana figured that it was just something temporary. To some degree she was right. Nukpana sighed. She looked over at Diego and the possums. Maybe he wasn't so bad. She smiled to herself and lay down and tried to get some sleep.

...

"Dad! Dad!"

Ashe cried. Ellie looked down at him. He had been crying and asking for his father for the past four days. But nobody knew where he was. Ashe hadn't slept, or eaten. The kid curled up in a ball and cried. Justin had found out a day after he had woken up, and would check on him. And that's what she was doing right now.

"Ashe, it's me."

Ashe looked at Justin in fear.

"No go away."

He said. Justin sighed and walked closer to him.

"Ashe, no one's going to hurt you. I promise."

"No! No! Go away!"

Ashe cried some more. Justin sighed. This is how he acted everyday. From morning to night. She turned to Ellie.

"Has he eaten anything?"

She asked. Ellie shook her head.

"No. I've been trying for days. He just sits there, crying."

"Dad. No go away! Dad!"

"That's it. I can't take it anymore."

Justin said as she began walking away from Ellie.

"Where are you going?"

Justin turned to the mammoth.

"I'm going to find his father. If my father asks you where I am, tell him to go fuck himself. I know what he did."

She said before running away. The first thing she tried to do was find Diego's scent. She found it and ran in the direction of the scent. She eventually found him, sitting next to Nukpana. Justin ran over to him.

"Diego!"

"Shhhh!"

Diego said as he pointed to Nukpana. She was sleeping with Hisa hidden in her forelegs. Justin nodded and walked over to Diego and sat next to him.

"Where the hell have you been for the past four days?"

Justin asked in a whisper.

"I found her."

Diego said, pointing to Nukpana.

"She was having her cubs."

Justin smiled. She didn't have anything against Nukpana. But her father always said that gray tigresses were suppose to be hated and treated badly. Eventually, this is what she and Clyde believed. But for some reason, Justin didn't agree.

"What happened to her?"

Justin asked as she noticed the first injuries on her body. Diego sighed.

"I don't know. She didn't tell me."

Justin nodded.

"Y'know Ashe needs you."

Diego gasped and stood up.

"What happened? Is he okay?"

"He's been crying for you for days. He wouldn't eat anything."

Justin said almost angrily.

"Are you okay?"

Diego asked. Justin nodded.

"Yes I'm fine. Just...fine."

She said as she began walking away.

"You need to come to the cave soon. I don't know how long Ashe will be like this before he goes insane and kills himself."

Diego stood up.

"How is he?"

"He's been calling for you. Even at night. He wouldn't stop."

Diego sighed and looked back at Nukpana.

"I can't leave her. Do you think you can bring him here?"

Justin nodded as she walked away. Diego sighed and sat back down next to Nukpana. Nukpana opened her eyes slowly and turned her head to face Diego.

"Hey there. Slept long enough. How do you feel?"

Diego asked.

"I feel like I'm dying."

Nukpana answered flatly. Diego chuckled.

"At least something good came out of it."

Diego said as he pointed to Hisa. Nukpana looked down at her tiny cub.

"She's beautiful."

Diego said. Nukpana nodded and licked her tiny cub. Hisa squirmed.

"She's a strong fighter."

Nukpana said.

"Nukpana, are you ready to tell me who did this to you?"

Nukpana sighed. Could she tell him? Would Donovan kill her if she did? She had a daughter to protect now. But she would also be sent away for no reason. Normally, Nukpana wouldn't question this. She would've just said no. But with this Diego guy... She felt like she could trust him. He _did_ save her. And thinking about all of what he did. He saved her from Clovis, he wasn't there when the males had that party, he never tried to take her, or had tried to killed the cub. Maybe she can trust him. But before she could answer, another sabress walked up to them with a male saber on her back.

"He's light. Do you feed him?"

Justin asked as she set Ashe on the ground. Diego ran to his rocking and crying son and curled himself around him.

"I do. But he looses it after."

Justin nodded. She then turned to Nukpana. Nukpana held her head down in submission. Justin made a sound of disgust and walked away.

"I'll be back with my mother in a little while."

"Why?"

Justin smiled.

"She'll be taking the cub."

She said before walking away. Diego stared at her in shock.

"What...?"

He whispered.

"See? That's why I wanted them dead. At least they wouldn't be taken away from me."

Nukpana said as she looked up at Diego. Diego looked down and her and Hisa.

"But she's so young."

"They don't care. I had to give my first cub a few days after he opened his eyes."

Diego shook his head in disgust.

"Why would your pack do that? It's mean"

Nukpana shrugged.

"Why do cubs grow? They just do."

Nukpana said simply. Diego sighed and looked at Hisa. Nukpana looked at Ashe, who was buried into Diego's chest.

"You met Ashe, right?"

I'm Nukpana nodded.

"Yes. He grew up well."

...

Neko was worried for days, and no word of Nukpana. Normally, she would just come back and stay in her cell until the pack needed her.

"Donovan, tell me where you hid her? Please?"

Neko asked Donovan as he passed. Donovan smiled sadisticly.

"She's safe. Don't worry."

Neko was getting angry. He pounced on Donovan.

"Where the hell is my mate you bastard?"

He asked darkly. Donovan just smiled.

"Oh wouldn't _you_ like to know."

Neko hit Donovan across the face.

"FUCK YOU!"

Neko said as he ran out of the cave. He heard Donovan laughing evilly behind him. Neko ignored this and tried to find his mate's scent. He didn't find it, but what he did find surprised him. It was Justin's scent. And he could tell she was in heat. Her first. She probably didn't know it. Neko decided to follow the scent. Not because he wanted her. But because she might know where Nukpana was. He ran in the direction of the scent. He ran into her. She was passing with anger in her eyes.

"Justin, you okay?"

Justin stopped passing and looked at him.

"What do you think?"

"Well you seem angry about something."

Justin sighed.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm restless and I feel weird."

Neko smiled.

"Think I know."

Justin looked up at Neko.

"Why? What's wrong with me?"

"You're in heat."

Justin had a face of shock on her face.

"Go to your mother and she'll tell you what to do. I have to go find my mate."

Justin nodded.

"They're about four miles from here."

She said, still in shock. Neko nodded and ran in the direction his mate was.

...

Nukpana looked at Ashe. She wanted to comfort him. But she didn't know how.

"Please, let me hold him."

Nukpana demanded. Diego looked at her.

"Are you sure?"

Nukpana nodded.

"Yes."

Diego gentlygave Ashe to Nukpana. Ashe started to squirm uncomfortably.

"It's okay Ashe. Nukpana's not going to hurt you."

Ashe hung on to Diego for a few minutes, then he let go. Nukpana held him close to her, making sure not to crush Hisa. Diego helped her.

"He's so light."

Diego nodded.

"Hey Ashe. It's me, Nukpana."

Ashe didn't say anything. He was just to scared. Nukpana began licking the top of his head. Diego looked on.

"Y'know, you're the only person besides me, that has been able to hold him this long?"

Nukpana sighed.

"It's what's down there that makes him scared."

"Hey, why did you stick up for me?"

Diego asked. Nukpana side and looked down.

"Because I hate my pack."

Diego looked at her, not understanding what Nukpana was saying. But just as Nukpana was about to speak, Neko came running up to them.

"Nukpana, are you okay?"

Nukpana nodded an she lowered her head.

"Yes..."

She said softly. Neko turned to Diego.

"What the hell did you do to her?"

Diego shook his head.

"I did nothing."

"Well then, why does she act scared around me?"

Diego thought about this.

"Uhh, maybe she is scared?"

Neko made a sound of disgust.

"Her? Scared of me? That's ridiculous."

Nukpana looked up at her mate.

"After what you did, I think I have every right to be scared."

Diego was now interested. What did Neko do to make Nukpana scared of him?

"I did nothing!"

Neko shouted, scaring Ashe. He started clawing at the air, making it harder for Nukpana to hold on to him. Diego rushed over and took him away. She also gave Hisa to Diego as well.

"What did you do to her?"

Diego asked in confusion.

"He starved me!"

Neko turned to his mate with anger in his eyes. Nukpana looked at him with that same anger. She couldn't take this anymore. Her mate and the pack have treated bad enough. And she was finally going to snap.

"Watch what you say Nukpana."

He said warningly. Nukpana ignored in and continued.

"It was Donovan and him that did this to me."

Diego was getting angry.

"Why the hell would you do this to her?!"

He shouted. Neko turned to him.

"It's none of your business."

"It doesn't have to be! At least he cared!"

Nukpana shouted as tears ran down her face. She didn't really know if Diego really cared, but she had to try.

"He stayed with me! Where the hell were you?!"

Neko looked at his mate in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

Nukpana looked down.

"I had the cubs."

She said, almost too quiet for anybody to hear. Neko bent down to her level.

"I didn't hear you. What?"

Nukpana looked at him.

"I had the cubs."

Neko looked at her in shock. Then back at Diego. He looked away and turned back to his mate.

"You're lying."

"Why would I lie about something like this? The real question is where were you?"

Nukpana asked.

"I was busy."

Nukpana chuckled.

"I've heard that one before. And what happened? I found you fucking some female!"

Diego was shocked at what he was hearing. For some reason, he had covered Ashe's ears.

"It was mating season. Skar asked me for help."

"Stop making excuses for yourself. You're guilty and you know it."

Neko was getting angry. He knew he was guilty. He didn't come to his mate when she called for her.

"Where're the cubs?"

He demanded.

"There's only one. You and Donovan killed the other three."

Nukpana said with tears in her eyes.

"Four days Neko! Four fucking days I was in labour, and you didn't even walk by! Didn't give a damn about me! I hate you!"

Those last three words seemed to make the whole world freeze. Those three words rang in his ears.

"And you know who stayed with me?! Him!"

Nukpana shouted while pointing to Diego, who was comforting Ashe and Hisa. Neko looked at him.

"Why would you stay with her?! She's _my_ mate! Plus, she doesn't look like much."

Diego looked up.

"You don't look like her mate. Screaming at her and accusing her of lying? That's not treating her like you should. She's your mate."

Neko looked at Diego.

"What do you know about treating a mate?"

Diego smiled slightly.

"I may not have seen another tigress in years, but I know that you're not suppose to treat her like _this_."

He said while pointing to Nukpana.

"She's my mate. I can treat her however I want."

Neko said as he walked away. Diego watched as he left. He then turned to Nukpana.

"You okay?"

He asked. Nukpana nodded.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

She asked. Diego looked at her in confusion, not know what to say.

"Well, yeah. You are. Why did you choose him for a mate? You're better then that."

Nukpana almost laughed at this. She knew she wasn't worth anything.

"That's funny. I've been told other things."

Diego looked at her.

"Why do you do this? Why do you say you're not good enough?"

Nukpana sighed.

"Because, it's all I know."

Diego sighed. He had to make her see that she deserved better.

"Nukpana, we're leaving in a few days. I want you to come with us. You and Hisa. Please? You don't deserve this."

Nukpana looked at the ground thoughtfully.

"I can't. The pack will just find me and kill me."

"No they won't. I'll make sure of it. Please?"

It was quiet between the two for a few minutes. Then Nukpana spoke.

"Let me think about it, okay?"

Diego nodded. Nukpana looked at Ashe.

"How is he?"

She asked. Diego looked down at Ashe, who was sleeping right now.

"He's sleeping. First time in a while."

Nukpana nodded.

"I had my first child in the Labyrinth of Death, in the Gas a Chambers."

Diego nodded and looked at Nukpana.

"Y'know, you didn't tell me much about you."

"You don't need to know."

"Okay, okay. Just saying."

Diego said in defense. . Ashe squirmed and woke up. Diego held him tightly as he heard Ashe begin to cry.

"Hey there. Had a good nap?"

Ashe didn't answer. Nukpana sighed. She wanted to help Ashe, but she couldn't help him, not in her condition.

"I'm going to _kill_ Donovan."

Nukpana whispered to herself.

"You should go."

She said to Diego. He shook his head.

"No, I can't leave you like this."

"Of corse you can. You have a life. I don't."

"You had Hisa."

The two looked down at the sleeping cub.

"She's better off dead."

Nukpana said harshly. Diego was surprised.

"Why would you say that?"

Nukpana didn't answer. She just picked Hisa up and gave her to Diego.

"Take her. She'll have a better life with you."

Diego pushed the cub back to her mother.

"I can't. You're her mother."

"NUKPANA!"

A male's voice shouted, and Donovan came walking out. Nukpana began to cry.

"Well well well, look who's here? How's life been treating you, Diego."

"Shut up, Donovan."

Diego said warningly. Donovan turned to Nukpana.

"Looks like he didn't die after all."

He said as he pointed to Ashe. Ashe began screaming. Diego held him tighter.

"Hush Ashe, it's okay."

He whispered in his son's ear. Then he turned to Donovan.

"Why would you want him dead?!"

Donovan laughed and walked over to Diego.

"Why would you care what happens to him? It's not like he's _your_ son."

Nukpana looked at Donovan in fear.

"Donovan please don't."

Donovan turned to her.

"Don't do what? Oh yes, that's right. Maybe you'd like to tell him?"

Diego looked at Nukpana with interest.

"Tell me what?"

He asked. Nukpana sighed. She couldn't hide it much longer. Diego had to know the truth.

"It's about Ashe."

"What about him?"

Nukpana gulped.

"I'm his mother."

 **Holy shit people's! Nukpana, the bastard, has a son! Anyway, tell me what you guys think of the chapter.**

 **Jaden: Money, you're crazy.**

 **Me: I know right?**

 **AEM: Hey Money, one of your sisters found a way to crush pills and turn them into crack.**

 **Me: I'm out. *runs to the door***

 **Jaden: Money, is crack good for the baby?**

 **Me: Ah fuck it. *sits back down* I hate you Jaden.**

 **Jaden: I know.**

 **AEM: So nobody want a sniff?**

 **Me: *raises hand***

 **Jaden: *hits my hand down***

 **Me: Damn. Hey Yugi...**

 **Yugi: Sorry Money. Jaden said not to. *sniffs up crack***

 **Shira: Money, smell my fur.**

 **Me: *smells fur* Ah crack. *keeps sniffing***

 **Percy: You have crack on your fur?**

 **Shira: Why do you think my fur's white? It's _covered_ in crack.**

 **Jaden: Crack, I mean crap. Review while I try to convince Money to keep the baby healthy.**

 **Me: Review homies! Mary Christmas and a happy New year!**


	18. 十八

**Hey guys. I just finished looking at the amount of views I'm getting for this story, and I have to say, it's a lot. I like that. I thought this wasn't gonna get a lot of readers. But it did. And I'm glad.**

 **Shira: Remember how this story started out?**

 **Me: Yeah, just a script off the app Notes on the iPad.**

 **Jaden: And a bad story. I remember it like it was the good old days.**

 **Percy: It was only this summer.**

 **Jaden: Shut up HalfBlood!**

 **Me: And guys, looks like my life's _FINALLY_ turning for the best. **

**Percy: How?**

 **Me: The tests I thought I had to take, I don't have to. My English scores covered that. But I still suck a algebra and history. But yeah. This _might_ be the last chapter for this month, because I have to study for the USA History test. **

**Jaden: Can we get back to the story? Hesa's getting heavy.**

 **Me: Okay. Ready guys?!**

 **Cast: YES!**

 **Shira: Come on Hesa. *takes Hesa from Jaden***

 **Me: Yldeuh. That's action in Al-Bhed.**

 **Don't own Ice Age. Or he short lullaby. I got that from the book Holes.**

(十八)

Diego looked from Donovan to Nukpana to Ashe and back to Donovan in surprise.

"You're... His mother?"

Diego said. Nukpana nodded.

"Yes."

Nukpana said as she held her head down. Donovan looked at the two in disgust. Then he spotted Hesa curled up in her mother's arms. Sensing that Donovan was looking at her, Nukpana held her daughter closer.

"Little bastard lived? I'm shocked."

Donovan said flatly. It was silent for a few cseconds, until Donovan roared and started to pounce on Nukpana. But right at the last second, Diego pounced on him.

"Let me up Diego!"

He shouted threateningly.

"No!"

"She needs to die!"

"No, not today."

Diego said before hitting Donovan across the face with his claws extended. And that started a fight between the two. The loud roars had startled Ashe, and now he was screaming his head off. Nukpana began crying as she tried to comfort Ashe.

"Back down Diego! You can't beat me!"

Donovan shouted as he scratched Diego's face. Diego bit Donovan's shoulder.

"Maybe I can't beat you, but I might just be able to teach you a lesson!"

"What lesson?! That I could beat you anytime?! Hah! I already know that."

Donovan said as he kicked Diego in the stomach and threw him into a tree.

"Diego!"

Nukpana shouted.

"And now that _he's_ out of the way, it's time for-"

Donovan fell to the ground. He wasn't dead, but unconscious. Nukpana looked around in confusion.

"Alright!"

"Yeah it worked!"

Two small voices shouted from the trees. Then, the possums jumped down and high-fived each other. When they were done celebrating, they turned to Nukpana.

"Hey, you okay?"

Crash asked. Nukpana just stared at the possums.

"Thank you. I-"

"Yeah okay. Now where's Diego?"

Crash asked.

"Over here!"

Eddie shouted as he ran to a waking Diego.

"Ah my head. Nukpana, are you okay?"

Diego said as he stood up shakily. He regained his balance as he walked over to Nukpana. Ashe continued to scream.

"What happened to Donovan?"

He asked Nukpana.

"We shot him with a sleeping dart."

And that made Diego do something he would've never thought of doing in a million years. He actually smiled at the possums.

"Thanks guys."

He said as he walked over to his screaming son.

"Gee, what's wrong with him?"

Crash asked. Nobody answered. Diego wrapped his body around Ashe.

"Hush Ashe, it's okay. I'm here."

But Ashe continued to scream.

"No! Go away! Stop! Please!"

Ashe screamed as he clawed the air.

"Can I try something?"

Nukpana asked shyly. Diego nodded as he handed Ashe over to Nukpana. Nukpana took Ashe away, careful not to wake up Hesa, who was sleeping by her side. Ashe was shaking in fear. Nukpana placed her head above Ashe's head.

""If only, if only," the woodpecker sighs, "The bark on the tree was as soft as the skies." While the wolf waits below, hungry and lonely, Crying to the moo -oo- oon, "If only, if only."If only, if only, the moon speaks no reply; Reflecting the sun and all that's gone by. Be strong my weary wolf, turn around boldly. Fly high, my baby bird, My angel, my only."

Nukpana whispered sang in Ashe's ear. Ashe began to relax greatly, and fell asleep. Diego stared at Nukpana in shock.

"That was beautiful. I didn't know you could sing."

Nukpana nodded slightly. Diego looked at Nukpana, and realized he forgot to do something. He looked at the possums, who were standing nearby, ready to do whatever Diego commanded.

"Guys, go get Ellie. Bring her here. And don't screw up."

"Will do Captain!"

They shouted as they ran off.

"So you're Ashe's mother?"

Nukpana nodded.

"He was my first child. I loved him more then life. I sang that song to him before he went to sleep every night."

Diego looked at Ashe. This whole time, he was taking care of Nukpana's son, and he had no idea. But now that he knew who Ashe's mother was, he had a lot of questions.

"Neko's the father, right?"

Nukpana nodded.

"I'm sorry this happened to you."

"Don't. It's okay."

"Diego! What happened?!"

Diego heard a voice shout. He stood up and saw Ellie walking up to him with the possums on her back.

"Thank the gods."

Diego whispered. Ellie finally arrived and looked around.

"Whoa, you weren't kidding. Okay, let's see here."

She said as she walked over to the fearful looking Nukpana.

"Don't be scared sweetie. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Nukpana relaxed a bit. Ellie began to inspect Nukpana's body. When she was done, she looked at Diego.

"Can you take the others away?"

Diego nodded and took Ashe and Hesa away from Nukpana. Ellie thanked Diego and turned Nukpana over onto her back. Ellie gasped slightly.

"Not good."

She said.

"Crash, Eddie, get me a wet leaf and a turtle shell full of water."

The possums ran away in a hurry.

"Diego, get him away."

Ellie said as she pointed over to Donovan's sleeping form. Diego nodded and dragged Donovan's body to a bush and threw him in the bushes. Diego walked back over to where the mammoth and sabress were. Ellie was still checking Nukpana.

"How bad is it?"

Diego asked as he sat down. Ellie sighed as she looked at Nukpana.

"She has broken bones, a spine injury, internal bleeding, and really bad burns. Plus countless other injuries. But the worst injuries are to her tigress parts. It's surprising that she's still alive."

Ellie said to Diego.

"Can you do anything to help her?"

Ellie nodded.

"I can. But I need your help."

"We're back!"

The possums shouted as they ran over to their sister. Ellie smiled and took the water and leaves away from them. After, he dipped a huge leaf in the water.

"Hold still Nukpana."

Nukpana nodded and allowed the mammoth to clean out her wounds. Diego watched as he walked over to Hesa and Ashe. Hesa had began mewing for the warmth of her mother. Diego curled himself around her, and she stopped mewing. Feeling her tiny form against him, reminded him of when Ashe was younger. But he didn't have long to remember those moments.

"HEY GUYS!"

Sid shouted as he stepped into the clearing.

"Oh gods..."

Diego whispered.

"Hey Sid."

The twins said in a bored tone.

"Hey Sid."

Ellie said happily. When Diego saw Sid look his way, he hid Hesa away, hoping that Sid wouldn't see the cub.

"Hey, you're that sabress that nobody likes."

Sid said as he looked at Nukpana. Everyone cringed at the way Sid said this.

"SID!"

Diego and Ellie shouted. Sid looked at the two.

"What? What?"

He asked in confusion.

"Nothing. Just forget it."

Ellie said as she went back to cleaning Nukpana. The next hour was spent helping Ellie clean and put leaf bandages on Nukpana. In this time, Nukpana began to feel... Good? Was she actually feeling good? And when she looked at her son, she smiled. Ashe seemed so calm around the weird herd. She chuckled as she saw Sid playing with her daughter. Sid had spotted the cub shortly after Diego hid her. At first, Nukpana was against the idea of having another touch her cub. But Diego had said that it was okay and that Sid would get bored. Well, Diego was wrong. Sid didn't get bored. Not even when Hesa was trying to take a nap.

"Sid, what're you doing?"

Diego asked the sloth, who was putting leaves and berries in front of Hesa's face. The kitten newed as she swatted the leaves away. Well, at least one of Hesa's limbs was working.

"I'm teaching her to eat healthier."

Nukpana smiled.

"Okay, done. Now, I don't want you to move for about a month."

Nukpana nodded. But there was one question on her mind. How the hell was she going to serve the pack?

"Sid, there are three points wrong with what you are doing. 1) the cub can't hear or see what you're feeding her. 2) she's a newborn, and still requires milk. And 3), even if points 1 and 2 were some how made plausible, saber's can't digest plants."

Sid was silent for a few seconds. Then...

"Tehehe, your voice sounds weird."

Sid laughed. Diego sighed.

"Clearly he doesn't remember what happened to Ashe when he fed him plants."

Ellie said.

"Don't remind me."

Diego said as he smiled down at Ashe, who looked around in confusion, trying to process what was going on.

...

 _"You're safe Ashe. Your father will protect you."_

 _Sargent said._

 _"But what if he comes back?! Please Sargent! Don't let him come back! Please!"_

 _Ashe cried._

 _"Hush little one! No more crying, okay?"_

 _Ashe nodded and began wiping the tears from his eyes._

 _"Good boy. I need you to stay calm. You're a strong boy. I know what happened down there, but you have to trust me. Do you trust me Ashe?"_

 _Ashe nodded._

 _"Yes."_

 _He said. Sargent smiled._

 _"Good. When Donovan wakes up and your father takes you back to the pack, you are going to tell them what happened. You're strong. You can do this."_

 _Sargent said softly. Ashe nodded again._

 _"Okay."_

 _"And one more thing Ashe, Nukpana has two surprises for you when you're ready."_

 _Ashe nodded once more._

 _"Thank you Sargent."_

 _..._

"...and he never smelled the same ever since."

Ellie, the twins, Diego, and Nukpana looked at Sid. He had just finished a story about how his uncle got his name.

"Wow, that's actually a gross story."

Diego said.

"I'm taking baths every night for now on."

Eddie told his twin. Crash nodded.

"Well well well, look who it is. Diego's little herd. Too bad you'll all be lunch."

The herd members turned to see Donovan coming out of the bushes Diego had put him in.

"You're a meanie!"

Sid shouted, hoping that would make Donovan leave. It didn't.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! I'm not scared of you. You're nothing but a rotting piece of meat. I'm disgusted to even let you cross my mind."

Donovan laughed.

"Hey, only we tease the sloth!"

Eddie shouted. Donovan looked down and chuckled.

"What're you? Rats?"

"Yeah. We keep them around in case I get hungry."

Diego said as he stood up, ready to fight Donovan, again. But before Diego could start, the entire place around everybody was darkened and everyone and everything froze. Only Donovan and Ashe were not frozen.

"Ah, hello Ashe. It's so good to see you."

" _You can do this._ "

Sargent said in Ashe's head. Ashe looked at Donovan. He wanted to run and hide in the safety of his father.

"Why did you put me in the Labyrinth of Death? What's so bad about me that you would want to kill me?"

Ashe asked in a small voice.

"Because I can."

Donovan said simply. Ashe gulped. Now what?

"That's not good enough!"

He shouted, surprising himself.

"I don't have to tell you anything! You're only a bastard child! Your mother and father never loved you!"

Ashe looked at Donovan in sadness.

"That's not true."

"Oh yes it is. Your very own father wanted you to go into the Labyrinth of Death. He said it was your mother's dying wish."

" _Don't listen to him Ashe! He's just trying to annoy you. Your mother loves you very much. She never wanted this!_ "

Ashe sighed.

"That's not true!"

He shouted before he pounced at Donovan. The two began fighting. And you didn't even have to look to see who was going to win. But if you did look, you would see Ashe begin to change, not much. But he, became a she. Everything about Ashe stayed the same. But Ashe became bigger and stronger. He was now a full-grown adult sabress with the ability to kick butt and drink cups of tea. And she was all out of tea. Donovan realized that Ashe was stronger, faster.

"How the hell are you doing this?! Just a few days ago, you couldn't even beat a baby."

"I'm your worst nightmare."

Both Ashe and Sargent's voices said at the same time, making them sound like two voices in one.

"What the hell happened to your voice?!"

"I wouldn't be worrying about that if I were you Donovan."

Sargent slashed Donovan's face, causing him to fall to the ground. Donovan jumped back up.

"That didn't hurt! I'm not scared of you, whatever the hell you are!"

This wasn't true. Donovan was shaking in his fur. He was terrified of this sabress.

"I'm going to do to you what you did to my poor Ashe. He didn't deserve that. But you don't know that. Wait until the pack finds out about your little dirty secrets. And Tammy... Poor Tammy. What would she think? Her mate was a murderer behind her back."

An image of Tammy flashed in Donovan's head.

"You will never touch her!"

He shouted. Sargent chuckled.

"You're a funny guy. You do things to others you don't like, and you don't expect any carma. Typical. I just hope you learn your lesson where your mind is going. I'm going to send you to the Mind Fields. There you can think about your actions and suffer."

"Wait! No-"

Before Donovan could finish, Sargent had already sent his mind to the Mind Fields. After that, Sargent gave Ashe his body back, and she, turned back into a he.

" _Very good Ashe._ "

Sargent said in his head. Everything began to turn back to normal. And it looked like the others didn't even remember anything but the story Sid had told.

"Too bad that story didn't convince Sid to take a bath."

Diego said. Ashe walked over to Diego's side shakily and lied down.

"It's getting late. Tomorrow we should start heading back."

Ellie said. The others nodded their agreements and began getting ready for bed.

 **And that's a wrap. Great job guys. Sorry it's a short chapter.**

 **Shira: Thanks.**

 **Donovan: Yeah. Ashe was pretty good too.**

 **Ashe: You think I was _just_ good?! I sacrificed my body to host a dead girl's soul! I could get more credit then that.**

 **Donovan: Fine. That was pretty cool.**

 **Jaden: I'm Jaden Yuki, and I'm absolutely flawless.**

 **Me: ?..GAY!"**

 **Jaden: Shut up! Oh and the kid's not learning Al-Bhed. That's ridiculous. A language the same as the American alphabet.**

 **Shira: That's exactly-**

 **Me: Yeah that's exactly what I'm teaching it. Anyway, there was your long awaited chapter. Hope it's good enough. Peace out readers. Review please!**


	19. 十九

**Hey guys. Sorry this chapter took so long. With the Wi-Fi I just got, I've been distracted with YouTube and the Internet. Really sorry to keep you guys waiting. But, here it is.**

 **Yugi: Money, Yami has to do laundry. And he needs to borrow some quarters.**

 **Me: Why doesn't he have his own quarters?**

 **Yugi: Dunno.**

 **Jaden: Hey Money, where's your alter ego?**

 **Me: He went to Yonkers Raceway. So I'm taking over.**

 **Jaden: Well okay then.**

 **Me: Anyway, so yeah. Oh, and I just discovered this new app/website where I get to make comics and characters and stuff like that. Anyway, let's continue with the story.**

 **Don't own Ice Age**

(十九)

Ellie, Diego, and Sid were the first to wake up. Nukpana and her children were last. Knowing that Nukpana was going to be hungry, Diego went hunting for her and Hisa. While Diego did this, Ellie looked after the others.

"I was wondering where you were."

Said a male voice from behind Ellie. Ellie turned around and smiled. Manny and Peaches were standing behind her.

"Hey guys. What have you been up to?"

"We were going to ask you the same thing."

Manny said as he looked at the scene.

"Hey, isn't that-"

"Yes, it's Nukpana. Keep your voice down."

Manny nodded and the two walked a few feet away, leaving Peaches with the others.

"What the hell happened to her?"

Manny asked when they were far away from the group. Ellie sighed.

"I don't really know the facts, but from what I saw, it looked like those wounds were intended for torture. I'm surprised she's alive."

Manny looked back at Nukpana's form.

"D'you know who did this?"

Ellie shook her head.

"Diego said he knows, but he doesn't want to tell. And he asked that nobody ask Nukpana."

"Did he say why?"

Ellie shook her head again.

"No."

At that point, Diego returned with a deer in his jaws. Manny and Ellie looked at the deer in disgust. They turned their heads away until the tigers were done eating. Sid decided to take Peaches to find food.

...

 _"You fucking bastard! You're a disgrace!"_

 _"How dare you put something this ugly on the planet!"_

 _"You were a mistake!"_

 _"Dirty little slut!"_

 _"Nobody loves you!"_

 _"WE HATE YOU!"_

 _Those were only some of the things people said to her throughout her life. She was use to it, but it still hurt. Especially the last three. As a little cub, Nukpana never knew the meaning of these three word, followed by a beating. As she got older, she began to understand their meaning, and why her parents said it. It was her fault for looking like this. But Nukpana didn't want to believe it. She couldn't! So one day, when her parents were talking with their pack leader she put herself in danger, just to see if her parents were true with their words. And sure enough, they were. The next day, Nukpana was sold to The Ring, and forced to sell herself for food and other things._

 _"Please! Stop!"_

 _"Please Neko! He's only a baby!"_

 _"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!"_

 _"Kill me!"_

 _"Please Donovan! Don't kill him! Kill me!"_

 _"Please Hades, let me die..."_

 _That was all she wanted. She wanted to die. There was nothing for her anymore. And if she were to die, who would miss her? Surely not her children. They wouldn't even remember her. And this Diego guy would leave, and forget about her the next day. Male sabers had a tendency to do that._

 _"Nukpana... Nukpana..."_

 _Why didn't the universe just leave her alone? Why did they have to make her life so cruel? Couldn't the gods see how miserable she was? Probably not. Or maybe they were laughing at her? That had to be it._

 _"Nukpana... Nukpana..."_

 _'Go away world!' Nukpana shouted in her head. A sharp pain shot through her body. Great, now the gods were making her suffer._

 _"Nukpana! Nukpana!"_

 _There was that annoying voice again. Why was it saying her name?_

 _"Nukpana!_ Nukpana!"

...

Nukpana opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Diego's concerned face. Then Ellie's.

"Wha?"

She asked in confusion. Diego and Ellie sighed.

"Are you okay? You were shaking and crying."

Nukpana nodded.

"I-I'm okay. Just tired I guess."

Ellie seemed like she wanted more answers, but walked away, leaving Diego to deal with the tigress. Nukpana tried to go back to sleep, but Diego wouldn't let her.

"Nukpana, why were you crying?"

"I-I wasn't."

Nukpana said as convincing as she could, but Diego wasn't buying it. He walked over to Ashe, and began to feed him.

"You're lying."

Nukpana gulped.

"C'mon, you can tell me."

Nukpana shook her head.

"No, I can't."

Diego nodded.

"Okay, okay. D'you wanna eat something?"

He asked. Nukpana looked at the meal in front of her. But she shook her head.

"No."

She said as she tried to go back to sleep. And that's when Hisa decided to mew.

"Damn."

She said as she brought Hisa up to her chest. Hisa mewed some more.

"Hush little one. Mommy's here."

Hisa mewed and squirmed. Nukpana sighed and placed Hisa beside her stomach, and allowed the little cub to nurse. Nukpana sighed and turned to Diego.

"Fine, I'll eat."

Diego smiled and brought the deer closer to her.

"Eat."

Nukpana ate small bites of the deer. After a few bites, she pushed whatever was left away.

"Don't you want more?"

Diego asked. Nukpana shook her head.

"No."

Diego nodded.

"Okay."

Nukpana lay on her side, looking at her cub, trying to figure out if anything was wrong with her.

...

 _Ashe looked around._

 _"Sargent! Sargent!"_

 _Ashe screemed._

 _"Yes Ashe?"_

 _"I think we killed Donovan!"_

 _Sargent chuckled._

 _"What's so funny?"_

 _"Ashe, we didn't kill him, although it would be a good idea."_

 _Ashe shuttered._

 _"I'm just joking."_

 _Sargent said as she laughed at Ashe's reaction._

 _"Then what did you do to him?"_

 _"I sent his mind to the Mind Fields."_

 _"The... what?"_

 _Ashe asked in confusion._

 _"The Mind Fields my boy. Is your continence. However, if your mind doesn't have one, they are sent here, to think about their action. It's nothing great, its like this place. Except there's no one to talk to, like you and me. And the mind is being tortured as well."_

 _"Oh."_

 _Ashe said._

 _"I have to go now Ashe."_

 _Ashe nodded._

 _"Okay, bye."_

...

Ashe looked up at his father as he ate.

"Dad."

He whispered.

"Yes Ashe?"

Ashe didn't say anything. He just snuggled up closer to Diego. Diego hugged Ashe closer. Ashe looked around. He saw Nukpana holding a tiny ball of fluff. Ashe looked away from the cub, and at Nukpana. Nukpana looked at him.

"Hey Ashe."

She said softly. Ashe smiled weakly.

"Hi..."

He said softly. He then turned away to burry his face into Diego's fur.

"Would you feel better talking to Ellie?"

Diego asked Nukpana. Nukpana looked at the female mammoth.

"Maybe."

She said. Diego stood up and walked over to Ellie.

"Ellie."

Diego said as he walked over to the two mammoths.

"Yes?"

Ellie asked as she turned to the tiger.

"Nukpana wants to talk to you."

Ellie nodded and walked over to the female tigress. When Ellie was gone, Diego turned to Manny.

"Manny, I wanna ask you something."

"And what's that?"

Manny asked.

"I wanna take the tigress with us when we leave."

Manny looked at the tiger.

"Why?"

Diego looked at Nukpana.

"I don't know. I just feel like she belongs with us."

Manny looked at Nukpana.

"I'll think about it."

Diego smiled.

"Thanks buddy."

"No problem."

Manny said. At that moment, Sid came walking up to the two males.

"Ooooh looks like Diego found a love interest."

Sid teased. Diego turned to the sloth slowly.

"Say that again?"

Diego said angrily. Sid gulped.

"I-I said nothing. Nothing at all."

"Good!"

Diego said in anger before turning back to Manny.

"C'mon boys. We'd better be heading back. That sky doesn't look good."

Ellie said as she walked passed them with Nukpana and Hisa on her back. Diego nodded and went over to grab Ashe while Manny grabbed Donovan. As they walked, it began to rain. Crash and Eddie dug small graves for the three dead cubs. This was Nukpana's request before they left. A tear fell from her eye as Ellie walked away. Skar greeted the group at the front of the cave.

"Hey guys. Glad you're back."

Skar said as they walked in.

"Where's Donovan?"

He asked.

"He's here."

Manny said as he placed the saber on the ground.

"What happened to him?"

Skar asked angrily. Skar didn't really show it, but he cared greatly about his pack members, except Nukpana.

"Skar, is there a place where we could put injured pack-mates?"

Diego asked. He didn't want to review the identity of the injured tigress. Unfortionatly, Skar figured out who the tigress was.

"Put _it_ in that cell. I'll get Adonis to do it. Adonis?!"

A pure black saber walked over to Skar. He had light green eyes, and large fangs. Diego stepped back.

"Whoa, that is one huge tiger. Eh Diego?"

Sid asked as he nudged Diego lightly on the shoulder. Diego growled at this. Skar nodded his head at Ellie's back, and Adonis jumped, grabbed Nukpana and Hisa, and returned to the ground in one jump.

"Shut up slut, or you'll be in more pain then ever."

Adonis said darkly in Nukpana's ear. He dragged her to her cell. Diego and the rest looked on in shock. More horror went across their faces as Adonis came back with Hisa in his jaws. She was mewing and squirming. Adonis walked up to Skar and dropped the cub from his mouth.

"Bring it to the Adoption Caves."

Adonis nodded and picked up Hisa once again, and walked away. The herd looked on in shock. And for the first time, Manny and the others were really getting to see what Skar was really like.

"How could you?!"

Sid shouted at the tiger.

"Easy."

That was Skar's simple reply.

"But she's just a baby!"

"And not only that, what about Nukpana? Five days she's been gone, and you send her back to that prison cell?"

Diego asked.

"With no medical attention? Gods knows how many infections she has. And you're just gonna leave her like that?"

"Yup. Don't worry about it. She'll be fine."

Skar said.

"What if she's not! She could end up dead!"

"She already wishes that!"

Manny said, Diego added.

"She...does?"

Said a soft voice. They all turned and saw Neko.

"Does she really wanna die?"

He asked again. Diego nodded.

"Yes, she does. Why do you care?"

He asked. Neko looked in the direction of Nukpana's cell, then he ran away.

"Well, now that's over, I need to get help for Donovan."

Skar said before walking away. The herd looked at Skar in disbelief

"She's coming with us."

Manny said before they walked away. Diego was left to think. He decided to go see Nukpana. He walked over to her cell and opened it. He walked in.

"Nukpana?"

Diego walked over to Nukpana, who was crying softly.

"Nukpana I'm really sorry about Hisa."

Nukpana didn't say anything.

"I can get her back."

Still nothing. Diego sat down beside her and stroked her head softly.

"D'you want me to bring Ashe?"

Nukpana said nothing, but she did nod. Diego stood up and walked out of the cell. He returned with Ashe a few minutes later. He rested Ashe in Nukpana's forelegs. Nukpana hugged him tightly.

"He's the only one I have now."

Nukpana said softly into Ashe's fur.

"Manny said you can come home with us if you want. You'll be treated better with us."

Nukpana smiled.

"Thanks, but I can't. Not without Hisa."

"I promise I'll get her back, even if it kills me."

Diego said as he lay down beside Nukpana.

"Ellie's going to do her best to treat your injuries as painless and as effective as she can. She's one of the best healers I know."

Nukpana smiled. This Diego guy might just be okay after all.

 **Okay guys that'd it. I'm done with this chapter. It might be a little crappy, but yeah.**

 **Jaden: Money, I'm bored.**

 **Me: Shut up!**

 **AEM: *walks in front door* Sup homies. Hey Hikari. So, have you thought about my offer?**

 **Me: Yes, and no. I'm not doing it.**

 **Yugi: Doing what?**

 **Me: A stupid offer.**

 **AEM: It's where we shin ourselves up for science, and they see what happens if two identicals have kids. What would they look like. If they do this, this would prove that humans can populate on their own.**

 **"Jaden: Isn't that like, if two sibs had a kid?**

 **Me: Yes, and it's weird.**

 **Yami: Yugi, how do I work the clothes box again?**

 **Yugi: Yami, it's a washing machine, and ya gotta press the green button- Y'know what, I'll just help you. C'mon.**

 **Me: And while they're doing laundry, you guys get to review on the chapter. So, review please.**


	20. 二十

**Hey guys, here's chapter 20, finally! Oh, and I also turned 5! Yaaaaaaaaaaaay! In the last chapter, Hisa was taken away from her mother, and Manny finally made the decision to taking Nukpana with them when they leave. What happens next? No one knows...**

 **Jaden: I know.**

 **Me: Well of corse you know. You're in the studio with me.**

 **Jaden: Yeah. Anyway, isn't this story almost over?**

 **Me: Yeah, it's just about over. Then next might be a sequel, if the readers want one.**

 **Yugi: And IAL is just about over too, right?**

 **Me: Yup, about three or four chapters. Anyway, let's get back to this story, okay guys?**

 **Jaden & Yugi: To the chapter!**

 **Don't own Ice Age.**

(二十)

It had been a few days since the herd found Nukpana and Hisa. Ellie was doing her best to heal Nukpana's wounds, but it was going to take more then just a few leaf bandages to heal them. In this time, Diego had done everything he could in his power to get Hisa back, but she had already been adopted by another tigress. But he never gave up. Nukpana had begun to have strange feelings for Diego. Diego the same. But they couldn't focus on them now. Ashe was doing a lot better. He still had nightmares at night, and wouldn't talk to anybody but Diego. Justin would sit with him, and talk with him for hours. He would sit and listen to her. She could tell that he enjoyed her company, and was disappointed when she had to leave. And even Clyde was getting use to the fact that his sister was growing up, and allowed her to see Ashe. Donovan still hadn't woken up.

"Ashe, I'm back. How're you today?"

Justin asked as she walked up to him. Ashe just sat there.

"Your father told me you ate something. That's very good."

Ashe said nothing.

"I brought Takeo and King-Fu to see you."

The two cubs walked out from behind Justin. They walked up to Ashe. Ashe looked down at the cubs as they came closer to him. As they did, he had a look of fear in his eyes. Justin stopped the cubs and looked at Ashe.

"They won't hurt you. Look."

She said as she picked up King-Fu, and began stroking his fur. Ashe looked at her. He slowly reached out a paw and touched the cub lightly on the head.

"See?"

Justin said. Ashe nodded.

"I was babysitting them yesterday, and Takeo asked about you. I told him you were doing well."

Justin said as she lay down beside Ashe. The cubs began climbing up her side and back. Justin looked at Ashe, who looked back down at her.

"Thank you."

For the first time in weeks, Ashe spoke. Justin's smile got bigger.

"Well, it's about time you spoke. You're welcome, but for what?"

"For staying with me everyday, to talk to me. You didn't have to."

Justin laughed lightly.

"It was no problem. I enjoyed talking to you, even though you never talked back."

The two sat there, watching the two cubs play. Diego and Manny watched the teens from afar.

"At least she got him to talk."

Manny said. Diego nodded.

"Yeah. That's... That's good."

Diego said. Manny looked over at Diego.

"Hey, you okay? You seem less Interested."

"I promised Nukpana I'd get Hisa back."

Diego said. Manny nodded.

"Okay. Get Ashe ready. We're leaving tomorrow."

Manny said before walking away. Diego turned back to the two teens. He walked over to them with a smile on his face.

"Hey Justin. You finally got him to talk?"

Justin nodded while smiling.

"Yup."

She said happily. Diego walked up to Ashe.

"Hey son. You okay?"

Ashe looked at his father.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

He said softly.

"I don't think he'll be the same. He's scared for life."

Diego said to Justin. Justin nodded.

"I'll let you guys talk."

She said as she gathered up the two cubs and walked away. Diego sat next to his son.

"We're leaving here tomorrow."

Diego said. Ashe sighed.

"What's wrong?"

Diego asked as he noticed his son looking at the ground sadly.

"It's Justin."

Ashe said. Diego smiled slightly. He knew Ashe loved that tigress.

"What about her?"

He asked.

"I'll never see her again."

Ashe said sadly. Diego looked at Ashe sadly.

"I'm sorry son. But that's just how things have to be. You might see her again in the future."

Diego said sadly. Ashe sighed.

"Okay."

Diego walked out of the cave and walked to where Ellie was keeping Nukpana. The night they returned, Ellie suggested that she move to a safer place to care for Nukpana. They snuck her out of the cell, and into a tree hollow. Diego smiled as he saw Ellie standing at the tree hollow.

"Hey Diego."

Ellie said as she noticed the tiger walking up to her.

"Hey, how is she?"

Diego asked as he walked closer to the mammoth.

"She's doing better."

Diego nodded with a smile and walked over to the tree hollow and looked in. Nukpana was lying in the center, eating a piece of meat Diego had gotten her.

"Hey Nukpana."

Diego said softly. Nukpana looked up at her and smiled slightly.

"Hey."

She said before lying her head back down. Nukpana was doing better. She was no longer in pain, and she looked better. And with the meals Diego gave her, her health began to improve greatly. Although sometimes, she wasn't able to keep down food. But other then that, she was doing better. And talking to Ellie seemed to helping her mental state too. She would talk to Diego more, but she still couldn't get over the loss of her daughter.

"Did you find Hisa?"

Nukpana asked. Diego sighed.

"No. But I'll try."

Nukpana went silent after that.

"Ashe started talking again."

Diego said, hoping to make Nukpana happy. It kinda worked.

"Tell him I said hi."

Nukpana said. Diego nodded.

"Have you thought about coming with us? We're leaving tomorrow."

Nukpana sighed.

"Yes, I thought about it."

Nukpana said. But before she could give her answer, Clyde walked up to them. Nukpana disappeared into the tree while Diego turned to the other saber.

"Yes?"

Diego asked Clyde. Clyde sat down.

"Skar sent me out to look for Nukpana. Have you seen her?"

Diego shook his head.

"Nope, have no idea where she is."

He said, hoping that Clyde would just leave him. Clyde stood up and took a few steps, then stopped. He knew Diego was lying, and he also knew where Nukpana was.

"I know where she is,and what my father did to her."

He said without turning around. Diego looked back at the teen.

"How do you know?"

Clyde sighed and turned to face Diego.

"Justin told me. Donovan's a monster."

Diego nodded.

"You don't have to hide where she's hidden either. I know where she is."

Clyde said. Diego sighed.

"Then you know about our offer to take her away?"

Diego asked. Clyde nodded.

"Yeah, and I'm okay with it. I won't tell the pack."

He said. Diego walked up to the teen.

"Thanks kid. But if you do, I'll have to take matters into my own paws. Got that?"

Clyde nodded.

"Justin and I are leaving too. She doesn't wanna stay around our father, and our mother is too focused on the younger cubs."

Clyde said sadly. Diego nodded. The same thing happened to him, and his older sibs, and every saber that has younger sibs. In just about every saber family, if the mother has more cubs while her older cubs are teens, the oldest teen would take the younger teens, and leave. It was sad, but it was to teach the teens how to live on their own (does that make sense to anyone's...?). Diego nodded.

"I know the real reason."

Clyde nodded and walked away. Diego sighed and turned to Nukpana.

"Hey, you doing okay in there?"

He asked her. Nukpana reappeared and nodded.

"Good."

The to sat in silents for a few minutes before Diego got up and began to walk away.

"Hey, where're you going?"

Nukpana asked. Diego turned to her.

"Your cub isn't coming back by herself, is she?"

He said before walking away. Nukpana sighed and lay down. Diego walked over to the Adoption Caves, where a mountain lioness was waiting outside of the cave with a few orphans.

"Hello? Are you the owner?"

Diego said as he walked up to the lioness. The lioness stood in front of the orphans protectively.

"Can I help you?"

She asked. Diego nodded.

"Yes, are you the owner?"

He asked.

"One of them."

The lioness said.

"I wanna talk to you."

"What about?"

"About getting a cub back. She was brought here by mistake."

Diego explained. The lioness shook her head.

"Nope, can't do that. The child must be adopted."

Diego didn't expected that. So he thought of a plan really quickly.

"Well, can I adopt a child?"

The lioness looked at Diego.

"Okay, c'mon. What's your name?"

The lioness said as they walked away. Another lioness walked up to the orphans play. Diego and the lioness walked into the cave. In the cave, were lots of different rooms.

"I'll let you look around."

The lioness said before walking away. Diego sighed. He could only hope Hisa hadn't been adopted yet. He walked over to one of the rooms. The first room he walked to was occupied with teen animals. They looked up at him expectantly. They looked sad, but healthy. They weren't who he was looking for.

"I'm sorry."

He said. The teens nodded, sighed, and went back to whet they were doing. Diego walked to another room, which was occupied with children. They were running, and playing around. He looked up, but no Hisa. He walked away, shaking his head. He couldn't believe how many children were unwanted. The lioness walked up to him.

"Did you find anyone?"

She asked. Diego shook his head.

"No. Where do you keep babies?"

"Follow me."

The lioness said. They walked farther back into the cave, and into a larger room. This room had at least four adult lionesses, and lots of little feline babies. He looked around, But he couldn't find Hisa anywhere. He turned back to the lioness.

"Were there any cubs that were adopted already recently?"

Diego asked. The lioness looked at him confused.

"Why?"

She asked.

"I just have to know. Now tell me."

Diego said dangerously.

"Yes, a tigress came and took it."

"Was the child a baby saber?"

The lioness nodded.

"Yes. A female I think."

Diego smiled with satisfaction.

"Good, now where does the tigress live?"

Diego asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that."

Diego sighed. He'll just have to find where the tigress lives.

"But I can tell you, is that she lives about three miles west."

The lioness said.

"Thank you."

Diego said as he walked away. But just as he was about to leave, the lioness stopped him.

"Why D'you have to see her?"

Diego sighed.

"The cub she adopted, was brought here accidentally. She wasn't suppose to be here."

Diego explained. The lioness sat there, listening.

"The cub's mother misses her."

The lioness sighed.

"We can't really do anything at this point. Not until We see the real mother at least. And if you're telling the truth, and she loves her child, and if the adoptive mother is willing to give her back."

Diego nodded.

"Okay."

He said before leaving. He had a lot to think about, and he had to talk to Nukpana about this. He reached Nukpana and Ellie a few minutes later.

"Ellie, is she strong enough to walk?"

Diego asked.

"Well hello to you too. Not really. Why?"

"The lioness at the Adoption Caves wants to see Nukpana, in order to get Hisa back."

Ellie nodded.

"I'll see what I can do."

She said. Diego thanked her, and walked in the tree hollow.

"Hey, you okay?"

Nukpana nodded.

"Yeah. And I thought about your offer, and my answer is..."

 **Ha! Cliffhanger! What will happen next? No one knows, no one knows...**

 **Yugi: Money, why're you** **buying bug spray?**

 **Me: I'm going camping in a few months, and I wanna kill every bug that's there.**

 **Jaden: You have enough bug spray to kill Mother Nature.**

 **Me: That's what I want.**

 **Yugi: You're insane.**

 **Shira: You just noticed that?**

 **Percy: They should've noticed that when she put a gun in her mouth and played Russian Roulette.**

 **Me: Okay! No one needs to know about that! It's time to close the chapter!**

 **Shira: And when-**

 **Me: REVIEW!r**


	21. 二十一

**Hello everyone. Here's my next update. Even though you guys aren't reviewing. But I know there are readers out there. I knew they are.**

 **Jaden: Hey Money. Why're you leaving next month?**

 **Yugi: Didn't she tell you? It's some program... For something.**

 **Shira: Anyway, did anybody realize I was gone?**

 **Jaden: Not... Really...**

 **Shira: Of course. Anyway, here's Money with the next chapter. In the last chapter, my character was about to tell Diego something.**

 **Donovan: Take it away Money.**

 **Me: Alright! Places peoples! Ready?!**

 **Cast: YES!**

 **Me: Action!**

 **Don't own Ice Age**

(二十一)

"My answer is yes. I'll go with you."

Diego smiled. Though he already knew she was coming with them. Either willingly, or by force, Nukpana was coming with them.

"Good."

He said before walking off to find the leader of the pack, Skar.

...

Skar smiled as he looked down at his cubs. Thalia had given birth to them the night before, and she was now sleeping. Skar smiled. His life had just gotten even better.

"Skar."

Skar heard a voice calling him sharply. He turned around swiftly, and saw Diego standing behind him.

"What?"

He asked the tiger. Diego walked up to him.

"I know what you've been doing."

He said dangerously as he walked closer to Skar.

"I haven't done anything but lead this pack well."

He said as calm was he could.

"It has nothing to do with the pack."

Diego said as he walked closer to Skar.

"Then what?"

"It has something to do with one of you pack members. Or should I say, your slave."

Diego said. The surprise in Skar's eyes was enough to convert Diego's suspicions.

"What about it."

Skar said with anger rising in his voice.

" _She_ isn't an _it_. _She_ is a person."

Skar looked at Diego.

"Who cares? That thing is nothing to anybody. Why do you care?"

Diego growled. he couldn't answer that. In fact, he didn't even know the answer to that question himself. Sure she was pretty, but that wasn't the real reason. He looked at Skar, and his new family. That's when he knew.

"Because nobody deserves to be treated like that. You of all people should know."

"What the hell's that suppose to mean?"

"It means _you_ should understand how if feels to be the lowest ranking saver in the pack."

"What're you talking about? I was, and will never be the lowest ranking saber in any pack."

Skar said. Diego chuckled.

"You weren't, but your sister was."

Skar looked away from Diego, then he turned back.

"She deserved what she got. She was weak."

"But she was your sister."

"So?"

"So you know what you're doing by treating Nukpana the way she's treating her."

Diego was starting to get angry.

"And besides, wasn't your mate treated the same way?"

Skar looked at Diego with anger rising in his eyes.

"How dare you bring up me mate?! I'll bloody kill you?!"

Diego stepped back.

"I know, but you wouldn't wanna kill your cubs, would you?"

Diego said in an evil voice. Skar looked into diegos eyes, snd backed away slowly.

"No, I wouldn't."

He said, almost scared.

"Then meet me in the clearing when the moon is high, and the crickets stop chirping."

Diego said in an almost creepy tone.

"Let me ask you something _Skar._ Ever danced with the Devil in the pale moon light?"

Diego asked. Skar looked almost frightened at the tone of diegos voice. Diego smiled.

"Good. Tonight, you'll get the chance."

Diego said before walking out of the cave, leaving a very confused and scared Skar behind. As Diego walked, he smiled. He was finally going to beat the shit out of Skar.

"Are you really going to kill Skar?"

A tiny voice from dehind Diego asked. Diego turned and saw Takeo and King-Fu standing behind him. He turned to the two cubs.

"No, I'm not going to kill him. I'm just going to...torment him...just a little."

Diego said. The cubs nodded.

"Are you really the Devil?"

Takeo asked. This, Diego didn't want to answer.

"Why don't you go play with your mother? She's right there."

Diego said as he coined out Gigi in the distance. The cubs ran over to Takeo's mother. Diego sighed.

"Well, are you?"

Manny's voice came out from the trees. Diego turned around, and saw Manny coming out from the trees. Diego smiled.

"No, but my father's name was Lucifer, and every tiger before him."

Diego said. Manny nodded. Diego walked off to find his son. When he found him, he was surprised to see Ashe playing wity Justin's younger siblings. Diego smiled.

"Hey don."

Diego said as he walked up to Ashe. Ashe turned around.

"Hey Dad. What's up?"

He asked in a low voice.

"Nothing much kid."

Diego said as he walked closer.

"I see you're getting along with the cubs nicely."

Ashe looked down at the cubs, who were trying to hit him, but only hitting air.

"Yeah. Justin told me to look after them while she went to get a drink of water."

Diego nodded and walked off.

...

Skar walked over to Tammy.

"Has he woken up yet?"

He asked her. Tammy nodded.

"Yeah, a little. He woke up, but then went back to sleep. But I'm sure he'll wake up soon."

Tammy said. Skar smiled.

"Nice."

He said. He walked over to where his mate a cubs were. He nuzzled Thalia awake.

"Hey there Thalia."

Thalia opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hey Koi."

She said as she nuzzled Skar back. Skar looked down at the tiny cubs, who were pressed up against their mother's stomach.

"They're perfect."

He said softly. Thalia nodded.

"Yeah."

She said tiredly.

"You're still tired?"

He asked surprised.

"You try bringing new life into the world."

Thalia said with laughter. Skar smiled some more.

"Okay, you have a good point."

He said.

"Okay, I'll let you sleep some more."

Skar said as he nuzzled Thalia again. After that, he walked away. He looked over to where Tammy was, only to find Donovan awoke.

"He's finally awake."

He said as he walked over to the two. Donovan nodded.

"Yeah, and it's good to be back. Now where's the wench? I need a good fucking after that nap."

Skar laughed, but Tammy didn't look to happy about her mate fucking the slave. But, whatever made him happy.

"You and me both. The Thalia just had our cubs, and now she won't let me hold her."

The two males laughed. Tammy sat there, smiling slightly.

"Anyway, are you up for a fight?"

Skar asked. Donovan looked at Skar in surprise.

"A fight? What fight?"

He asked.

"Diego challenged me to a fight."

Donovan smiled even more.

"I'm willing to fight."

Skar smiled evilly.

"Tonight, we'll see who dances with the Devil. And it's not me."

Skar said almost creepily as he walked away.

Tammy turned to her mate.

"How're ya doing?"

She asked.

"Other than my head hurting slightly, I'm good."

Tammy smiled.

"Why do you wanna kill Diego? He seems nice."

Donovan looked at his mate. He then placed his front paws on her face.

"You're too pretty for me to tell you."

He said before kissing her. Tammy smiled and nuzzled her face against his.

"Well, whatever the reason, stay safe."

Donovan nodded. At that moment, Clyde walked over to them.

"Mom, where's Justin?"

Tammy turned to her son.

"I don't know. Did you check with any other saber's?"

Clyde shook his head.

"Well, if you find her, tell her I want her in a secluded place later on."

Donovan said. Clyde looked at his father in disgust.

"Whatever..."

He muttered under his breath as he walked away. He couldn't believe that his father wanted to... Clyde shook his head. He didn't even want to think about it. Clyde kept walking until he caught his sister's scent. He followed it, and found Justin with Ashe, and their younger siblings.

"Hey Clyde."

Justin said happily as she ran up to him. Clyde nuzzled her and smiled back.

"Hey there Justin. What's up?"

He asked.

"Nothing. Just talking to Ashe."

Clyde nodded.

"Anyway, I'd better go. Oh, and stay away from Dad. He just woke up, and wants to..."

He shuttered at the thought.

"Just stay away from him, okay?"

Justin nodded.

"'Kay. See ya later bro."

She said as she turned to face Ashe, who was playing with her younger siblings.

"Having fun?"

She asked Ashe. Ashe nodded and continued to play with the cubs.

...

Nukpana sighed. She was going to leave the pack, and hopefully for good. She still wasn't sure if she would stay with Diego and his group of animals. Maybe she would leave them, and find Hisa by her self.

"Hey, how're you doing in there?"

 _Crap!_ She had forgotten that Ellie was there.

"Yeah... Yeah I'm okay."

She said quietly.

"Okay, but if you need to talk, I'm here."

Ellie said. Nukpana nodded.

"Whatever..."

She whispered. She _had_ to get out of there. Just lying here wasn't helping. She was getting angry. Espesually when both her children were gods knows where, and some strange tiger looking for her younger cub. And so, Nukpana began thinking of a plan to get out of the tree hollow. So when Ellie walked away, Nukpana stood up slowly. She found out that her body didn't hurt too much. Then again, most of her wounds were healing with the help of Lotus Berries. She took a step, and winced slightly. The pain went away, snd she continued walking. After a few minutes, she finally made it out of the tree hollow. Now, where to go? Nukpana look around, finguing out where to go.

"Hey!"

Diego's voice shouted from beside her. She turned and found him walking up to her.

"You should be resting. "

"I don't care. I have know where my baby is. And I can't stay in there any longer."

She said angrily.

"But what about your-"

"I don't care!"

She shouted at Diego, and continued walking.

"Well, if you're going to find them, at least let me come with you."

Diego said. Mokuba unwingly nodded.

"Fine."

She said. Diego smiled and walked up to Nukpana.

"If you get tired, you can lean on me."

 _'Yeah right. I'll kill myself before I make contact with you.',_ Nukpanathought.

" _But you know you love him._ "

A tiny voice said in her head.

" _Are you sure you wanna be bothered with_ him _? He's probably just like every other male, acts nice, then leave you for dead the next day._ "

" _But you can't deny the feelings. You want to trust him._ "

" _Shut up! Shut the fuck up!_ "

"You okay? You're really quiet."

Nukpana nodded.

"I'm fine."

She said angrily.

"So, how're your feeling?"

"Fine."

Nukpana said angrily. Diego saw that she didn't want to talk, so the rest of the way was quiet. Diego led Nukpana to the Adoption Caves. A lioness walked out to meet them. The lioness gasped at the sight of Nukpana.

"Oh gods. What happened to her?"

She asked the tigers.

"She was-"

Diego started, but was cut off by Nukpana.

"Nothing. Where's my baby."

Nukpana said angrily. The lioness stepped back.

"Um..."

The lioness looked at Diego.

"Is she the mother?"

She asked. This was the same lioness Diego had talked to the first time he was here. Diego nodded.

"Yeah."

He said. The lioness smiled.

"Well, you're in luck. The adoptive mother came here."

Diego smiled.

"Just tell me what your cub love ok'd like."

And that's what they did. The lioness walked into the cave, and came out a few minutes later. And following her, was another tigress, carrying a baby gulped slightly. The tigress looked like she wasn't ready to give up Hisa. The hires set Hisa on the ground. Nukpana looked at her daughter. Hisa looked back at her mother. She mewed softly, and reached out a paw to her mother. Nukpana went to reach out her own paw, but the other tigress pulled Hisa away from Nukpana.

"Why have you brought me here?"

The tigress said. The lioness, Kawana, began speaking.

"This is the adoptive child's real mother. She wants her back."

The other tigress, Genbastu, shook her head.

"No. She's mine."

She said in a harsh voice. Nukpana frowned.

"Give...me...my...baby!"

She shouted. Genbastu growled back.

"She's not yours anymore! You gave her away. You obviously didn't want it!"

"Don't you _dare_ call my daughter an _it_!"

Kawana stepped between the two.

"Okay, okay. Please don't fight in front of the child."

Diego looked up at the sky.

"I have to get back. We'll be back tomorrow. And we _will_ get Hisa back."

Diego said. Nukpana growled and turned away. But before Diego and she left, she turned her head.

"I'll be back, and when I'm back, you'll be sorry."

Then the two walked off, back to where Ellie was looking for her.

"Oh, there you are. I was looking for you."

Nukpana nodded and walked back into the tree hollow. Diego turned to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

Ellie ask.

"I'm going to make Skar wish he was never born.

 **Okay, that's it. I hope it's good enough. I can re-write this story if you guys want.**

 **Yugi: Money, post the chapter already.**

 **Me: Shut it Yugi.**

 **Diego: So I'm suppose to be the devil?**

 **Me: No, it was just something I heard on a YouTube video by LittleKuriboh.**

 **Diego: Oh, okay.**

 **Me: Anyway, I think I found out how to post videos on YouTube. So I might be working on that. And sorry this chapter has spelling mistakes, but I just finished the chapter, and I was watching TV. Anyway, review please.**


	22. 二十二

**Hello everybody. It's bloody nice to be back. I'm sorry this chapter took so long. First, I had to update another story, then I had to go on this four day trip by myself. If you're thinking that's not a big deal, then I guess you're use to that kind of trips. But this one, I had to go alone without any family with me. It ally sucked. But at least I got my own room.**

 **Shira: Money, could we get back to the story?**

 **Me: Sure.**

 **Diego: I can't wait to do the fight scene. Skar and I have been practicing.**

 **Skar: Yup. And we hope you guys enjoy the fight.**

 **Shira: And Money brought herself a new 3DSXL.**

 **Diego: We don't know if it's extra large.**

 **Donovan: Hahaha, you said large.**

 **Shira: *falls anime style***

 **Me: Okay. Here's chapter 22**

 **Don't own Ice Age.**

(二十二)

This was it. The chance Diego has been waiting for. The moment he gets to slice that bastard's throat and rip out his intestines. Or it would've been, if Skar had been at the fighting ground on time. So Diego settled for torturing a bug.

"The poor creature."

Ellie sighed as she looked at the bug having its wings ripped out. And if ya listen hard enough, you could hear it screaming in agonizing pain. Diego paid no attention to this a smashed the bug to smithereens. He stood up and looked at the mammoth.

"What're you doing here?"

He asked.

"I just came by to see how things were. You're ready?"

Ellie asked. Diego had told her about the fight between him and Skar. She was against that, and wanted him to stop the fight. But she knew he wouldn't stop.

"Yeah."

He said while standing. At that moment, Skar walked up to him with Donovan behind him.

"So, I see you brought your little pet with you."

Skar growled.

"Watch your mouth Diego. I wouldn't be talking if I were you."

"And why's that?"

Diego asked angrily.

"Look at you. Trying to act tough in front of your mammoth friend. But I know the truth. You're just a scared little kitten."

Skar said teasingly as he walked around Diego's form. Diego growled angrily.

"Shut up Skar and fight already!"

Diego shouted.

"Alright. Let's begin."

Skar said. Ellie stepped back.

"Two against one? This can't be good."

She said. Diego stood there, watching the two other sabers.

"Let's fight."

All three of them said. Skar leapt at Diego, but Diego leapt and scratched Skar's face. Donovan went to scratch Diego, but he missed when Diego used his other paw to scratch his eye. Donovan roared in pain.

"You bastard!"

Donovan shouted. Blood was pouring from his eye. He jumped at Diego again. He shoved him to the ground. Diego smiled and kicked Donovan in the stomach. Donovan landed on Skar. Diego stood up and walked to the two.

"Donovan, I don't see why you're helping Skar. He'll kill you after he finds out about your secrets."

"I have no secrets!"

Donovan shouted angrily.

"I think you have a few. Don't forget. We have two witnesses from the Labyrinth of Death."

Donovan growled.

"Do I sence some fear?"

Diego teased. Donovan growled again and jumped at Diego. Diego hit Donovan in the chest. Donovan swiped at Diego's throat. But Diego jumped back. Skar jumped up and began attacking Diego. But Diego was a good fighter, and began fighting. Donovan tried his best to help his leader, but he didn't have much strength. And he was back on the ground. Diego focused on Skar. He fought Skar as best he could, witch was pretty good.

"Give up now Skar."

Diego said. It sounded like he wasn't even tiring. Skar looked at Diego through narrow eyes.

"Never!"

He shouted and attacked Diego once again. Diego slashed Skar's shoulder opened. Blood poured out. Skar roared in pain.

"Fuck you!"

Skar shouted. Diego smile darkly.

"I believe the proper turn is fuck _you_ Skar. Not me."

Diego said. Donovan stood up and walked over to his leader.

"I'm back."

He said. Diego smiled.

"Wonderful. Glad you could come back to join us."

He said. The two other saber's looked at him.

"C'mon, who's first."

Diego said. Donovan leaped at Diego. But Diego was quick, and threw him at a tree. Donovan fell to the ground in pain.

"C'mon Skar. I thought you weren't scared of me. Or was that just to look tough in front of your followers?"

Diego teased.

"I'll teach you to insult me!"

Skar shouted and leaped for diegos throat. But Diego was too fast, and he also went into the same tree Donovan lay at the bottom of. Diego walked over to them. He looked down at them with disgust.

"I can't believe you guys have mates. Especially you Donovan."

Donovan growled loud at Diego.

"Don't you bring my mate into this!"

He shouted. He then jumped at Diego and scratched him in the eye. Diego roared out in pain. He became really angry at this, and pounced at Donovan. Donovan kicked Diego away and pinned him to a tree.

"You dare disrespect my mate like that?! I'll show you who's the winner around here! And it certainly isn't you!"

Donovan shouted and punched Diego in the stomach. Diego roared in rage and jumped up, sending Donovan back.

"C'mon Donovan. Let's dance."

Diego said so calmly, it was actually scary. Donovan jumped up and the two continued fighting. Donovan was good, but Diego was even better.

"This is for what you did to my son!"

He shouted as he slashed Donovan in the stomach. Donovan fell back, holding his stomach in pain.

"Now you!"

Diego shouted at Skar.

"I'm not done with you yet."

Diego said as he walked over to Skar and lifted him up by the neck, pinning him to the tree.

"You think you can get away with abusing poor tigresses, huh?"

He asked as he looked Skar in the eye. Skar gulped.

"ANSWER ME!"

Diego shouted as he tightened his grip on Skar's neck. Skar thought of a quick lie.

"They...asked...me...to...do...it."

Skar choked out. Diego loosened his grip on Skar, and let him fall to the ground.

"They _asked_ you?"

He asked in a believing tone. Skar nodded.

"Yes, they begged me. And they wouldn't stop until I did it to them."

Skar said quickly. Diego looked to be in thought. He then suddenly turned to Skar.

"No, they didn't beg you. In fact, there wasn't even a _they_. It was a her, and you knew she wouldn't say anything. You threatened her Really! And you took that to your advantage and abused her! You also knew what those mountain lions would do to you! She did too! She protected your sorry ass! And how do you repay her?! By beating the shit outta her!"

It was true. Nukpana had been keeping Skar safe. The mountain lions didn't like abuse against other animals. And they would kill anybody who does the act. Klaus on the other hand... They didn't know he was there. Of course he wasn't from the mountains, but he blended pretty well. Skar looked at Diego with fear.

"And ya know what. I don't like abusing others. If I were a different person, I'd kill ya. But I'm not, and therefor, you live."

He said in a calmingly scared tone.

"So, I'm going to do something that will _make_ you remember what you did."

Said Diego. He closed his eyes and began speaking.

"Egó, Ntiénko , kaloún ta fantásmata apó to parelthón , gia na stoicheiósoun to átomo aftó gia óli tin aioniótita !"

Diego shouted into the sky.

"What're you saying?! Speak English you dolt!"

Skar shouted. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head and fell to the ground. Diego looked at Skar in surprise.

"Huh, it really does work."

He said in fascination. Skar was now squirming on the ground, muttering to himself. Donovan looked at Diego in surprise.

"What did you do to him?!"

Donovan shouted. Diego looked at Donovan.

"Cursed him with a spell. I didn't even know it would work."

Diego said simply. Donovan jumped and pinned Diego to the ground.

"Are you telling me that you didn't even know the spell would work, and yet you tried it out anyway?!"

Donovan shouted. Diego nodded and kicked Donovan away.

"Yeah. Ya wanna try?"

Diego said. Donovan backed away.

"No."

He said with a hint of fear in his voice. Diego caught on to this.

"Do I hear fear in your voice?"

He asked as he stood up. Donovan shook his head.

"No! That's ridiculous! I'm not scared of a little prick like you!"

Donovan shouted. Diego looked at Donovan, then laughed.

"Donovan, both of us know that you're not up for a fight. You just woke up, and the last thing you wanna do, is fight me!"

Diego shouted.

"And think about your cubs. You'll be leaving them fatherless. And Tammy... I'm sure you don't wanna leave her alone"

Diego said. Donovan looked away thoughtfully. He then turned back to Diego.

"No. I love Tammy."

"Then confess, or I'll do to you, what I did to Skar."

Diego said threateningly.

"And not only will you be effected, Tammy and your cubs will suffer as well."

"Okay! I give up! I'll tell you..."

Donovan said as he looked down to the ground.

"Good."

Diego said.

"Begone my ghosts!"

Diego said towards Skar. Skar looked around in confusion.

"Now tell him what you did."

Donovan looked at Diego.

"I agreed to tell you! Not Skar!"

"What about Tammy? Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me!"

Skar shouted.

"Or I take her as my own. And you know she's still able to produce cubs."

Skar said. Donovan looked at Skar in shock.

"You wouldn't."

Donovan said.

"Then start talking.

"Alright! I did it. I tortured Nukpana."

"Yeah I did too. It's nothing new."

Skar said.

"There's more. I lied. There is the Labyrinth of Death. It's real. I let Nukpana go down there. And Ashe..."

He said as he looked down to the ground. He then looked up at Skar.

"But why would you care?! You hated that bitch!"

Skar walked up to Donovan slowly and dangerously.

"You lied to me? You lied to me?!"

"I'm sorry sir.

"No! Not only did you lie to me! You hid something from me!"

"I'm sorry..."

Donovan said softly.

"I trusted you with my life."

"I know. I just hope you can forgive me..."

Donovan said.

"No Donovan. I can't. Not only did you hide and lie to me, but you put the pack, my mate, and cubs in danger. Do you know what those lioness would do if they found the labyrinth?"

It was silent for a few minutes. Until Skar spoke again.

"I'm sorry Donovan. But you must be banished from the pack. Your mate and cubs will be staying. But you are to not talk to anybody in the pack."

Donovan hung his head low.

"Go."

Skar said. Donovan began to walk away sadly. As he did so, he began to cry as images of his mate and cubs flashed before his eyes.

"I'm sorry Tammy..."

Donovan said sadly as Skar and Diego watched. Diego turned to Skar.

"Don't think you're out of trouble yet. I still place you under the spell. Come forth my ghosts!"

Diego shouted as he raised a paw. Skar fell to the ground, holding his head as he screamed.

"There, now all is well."

Diego said as he walked over to where Ellie was hiding.

"Hey."

He said. Ellie looked at him.

"Who are you?"

She asked as she stepped away with fear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. But I won't hurt you. I promise."

He said. Ellie looked into his eyes, and saw trust in them.

"Okay."

She said. Diego nodded and walked away.

"Where's Nukpana?"

He asked.

"After you left her with me, I took her to the lake."

Diego nodded and Dan off towards the late. When he got there, he found Nukpana clawing at a tree angrily.

"That bitch... Who does she think she is...? Trying to steal my cub away from me... I'll kill her..."

She muttered under her breath. Diego walked over to her carefully. If there was one thing he didn't wanna do, it was to get clawed in the face by an angry mother. Nukpana stopped clawing at the tree and walked over to some bushes. Diego walked closer. He could hear tiny mewing from the bushes.

"It's okay little ones. Mommy's here."

Diego was now starting to get confused.

"Nukpana..."

He called out. Nukpana turned to the voice. She stood in front of something protectively.

"Get back!"

She shouted.

"What's wrong?"

Diego asked gently.

"Nothing!"

Nukpana shouted.

"Skar and Donovan are gone."

He said calmly.

"And so are my babies. Ashe doesn't even know who I am. And Hisa... Who knows what that snake is doing to her?"

"Nukpana-"

"Do you know what Genbatsu means? Of course you don't. It means 'harsh punishment'."

"Look Nukpana. I know that you're angry. But you have to calm down, please."

The tiny mewing was heard again. Nukpana looked behind her.

"Diego, I need you to leave me alone right now."

Nukpana said calmly.

"Nukpana, what did you do? Who's cubs are they?"

Diego asked in the same way.

"They're mine now."

She said, turning away and tending to the cubs. Diego walked closer until he was able to see the cubs. When he did, he gasped slightly. There were two of Thalia's cubs. He had only seen them once, but they were the only cubs without their eyes opened.

"Nukpana... Did you steal them?"

"No. I took what was mine. They're mine now."

"Nukpana! Wake up!"

Diego shouted at her as he pinned her to the ground.

"I don't wanna fight you. But you're being controlled by your anger and hatred. This isn't the way you want to go, those cubs will end up hurt! Or worse! And I'm pretty sure you don't want that, do you. So please. Give them back to Thalia. What would your children think if they knew you did this?"

Nukpana looked at the cubs and how scared they were. Then an image of Hisa and Ashe appeared in her head.

" _Mommy, don't do this._ "

" _It's wrong Mom. I may not remember you, but I know you wouldn't do this._ "

Both her kids said. Nukpana sighed and turned to Diego.

"I'm sorry."

She said while handing the cubs over to Diego.

"Here. Bring them to their real mother."

Diego smiled.

"Thank you. In the morning, I'll take you back to get your daughter back."

Diego said as he walked away with the two mewing cubs.

...

It was now morning, and Diego was taking Nukpana back to the Adoption Caves. Diego had taken the two cubs back to Thalia. He had said that they were just missing. And thanks to her tiredness, she didn't even bother asking how. She just took them. Diego and Nukpana arrived at the Adoption Caves. Kawana met up with them.

"Hello."

She said happily.

"Where's my baby!"

Nukpana growled. Kawana stepped back.

"Okay, okay."

She walked back into the cave. A few minutes later, she came back with Genbatsu behind her.

"I thought I told you! It's mine!"

Genbatsu growled. Hisa had been dropped to the ground carelessly. The little cub cried out. Nukpana looked at her daughter. She grew angry. On Hisa's body were scratches a bite marks.

"You bitch! You bit my daughter!"

Genbatsu nodded.

"She needed it!"

"What did she do to deserve you to bite her?!"

"If you had to deal with that mewing, squirming fur ball all night, you'd want to bite her too!"

Kawana and Diego stepped back.

"Shouldn't we do something before Hesa gets hurt?"

Diego asked.

"No. The real mother will protect her child."

Kawana said.

"Is that why you bit her! She's a baby! Of course she's gonna mew and squirm!"

"She was doing it too much!"

"When was the last time you fed her?"

Nukpana asked as she noticed Hisa's form was skinnier then before. Genbatsu began to think.

"You can't remember?!"

Nukpana shouted. Genbatsu smiled evilly.

"Serves her rights for disturbing my mate and I in the middle of mating. Not on,y did I teach her a lesson, my mate did as well. And you know what he said?"

Genbatsu said calmly. Nukpana shook with anger.

"He said she was wonderful."

Nukpana jumped at Genbatsu. Her injuries didn't matter. All that mattered was the safety of her child. Genbatsu kicked Nukpana in the stomach, and grabbed Hisa.

"You touch me, and the brat dies!"

Nukpana groaned. That kick had been really hard, and she wasn't ready to fight.

"Okay fine. I give up! Keep her!"

Nukpana said in pain. Kawana walked over to Genbatsu.

"And this is why we have at least two males around. Masayoshi, Sonkai! I have a job for you!"

Two really strong, really important looking lions walked out of the cave.

"Genbatsu, for abusing a child physically, and allowing your mate to do what he did. You are no longer Hisa's mother. Hisa will go back with her real mother. You and your mate will no longer be able to adopt anymore children from here ever again. Take her away boys."

The two lion smiled and took the tigress away. Kawana picked up Hisa and brought her over to Nukpana.

"She's yours now."

Kawana said softly. Nukpana smiled great fully, and gathered her daughter up in her paws. Hisa mewed softly as he mother licked her tiny head. Diego smiled at the mother and daughter.

"Thank you."

He said to Kawana. Kawana nodded.

"Sure."

She said. Diego walked over to her.

"Thank you Diego. For everything."

Nukpana said thankfully. Diego nodded.

"It was no problem. C'mon. Let's bring Hisa home."

He said as he helped Nukpana to stand back up. Nukpana took Hisa in her mouth and headed out back to Ellie and the rest of the herd.

...

"Welcome back you two."

Ellie said as she saw the two walking up to her.

"Hey Ellie. Look who we got back."

Diego said softly as he pointed to a sleeping Hisa on Nukpana's back. Nukpana walked passed Ellie, and into the tree hollow. She lay on the ground and grabbed Hisa from her face.

"Hey there Hisa. You're finally home."

She said as she followed her daughter into the land of dreams. Back outside, Diego was looking for Ashe. He found his son near a tree with Justin lying beside her. Clyde was there also. He was walking around angrily. Diego ran up to them. When he was close enough, he could tell that Justin had been crying.

"What happened to her?"

He asked.

"Damn bastard raped her."

Clyde said. Diego looked over at Justin. Ashe was trying to calm her down.

"It's okay Justin. He's gone."

Ashe said softly. Justin cried harder as she buried herself deeper into Ashe's fur.

"Shh, shh it's okay Justin."

Diego looked at the poor tigress.

"She's still-"

"Yes. That's the worst part."

Diego said and Clyde cut him off.

"Did he say where he was going?"

"No. But if he does come back, I'll kill that monster."

Clyde said as he scratched the tree.

"Ellie should probably check her."

He said. Clyde nodded. He walked over to his sister.

"Justin, one of diegos friends is going to check on you."

He said softly. Justin nodded slightly and Clyde lifted him up in his back.

"Let's go."

He said before walking off. They got back to where Ellie was. Nukpana was sitting outside with Hisa at her paws.

"Can you check her?"

Clyde asked Ellie. Seeing the state the tigress was in, Ellie didn't ask, and took the tigress away. Clyde followed. Ashe stood there awkwardly.

"Ashe."

Nukpana said. Ashe turned to Nukpana.

"Huh?"

"She has something to tell you."

Diego said. Nukpana stood up and walked over to him with Hisa.

"Ashe, this may come as a shock to you. And I don't want you to freak out, okay?"

Ashe nodded. Why was Nukpana acting strange? And who was this cub?

"Ashe, I'm your mother. You're my son."

 **Hey guys. Sorry this took so long. I had other stuff to do. There's a possibility that I may not finish this story by June. This is not my iPad I'm using. It's the school's, and I have to give it back. I might be able to use my phone, but the chapters wil come out slower. I'll be going to some program for a month, and at the end of that month, I'll get an iPad that I can keep as my own. This is a huge disappointment to me.**

 **Shira: Us too.**

 **Diego: Yeah. Anyway, how was the fight? I think Skar and I did pretty good.**

 **Skar: Yeah. And Donovan raping his own daughter? Holy crap didn't see that coming.**

 **Donovan: You said coming.**

 **Shira: *fall anime style***

 **Me: Um... Okay then. Anyway, see you guys next chapter. And what Diego said was in Greek. So you could translate that if you want. That spell will be explained more in the next chapter.** **Bye guys. Review please!**


	23. 二十三

**Hey guys! Fast update. And yes, some people were confused with the curse. But I promise, it will be explained in this chapter. And if the explanation isn't to your liking, feel free to kill me with whatever ya like.**

 **Neko: I just realized so sing.**

 **Me: What?**

 **Neko: I'M NOT IN ANY OF THE RECENT CHAPTERS!**

 **Me: *falls anime style* No need to scream at me. You'll be in the story soon.**

 **Neko: Okay.**

 **Donovan: I'm not in this scene, right?**

 **Me: Iie.**

 **Donovan: Whah?**

 **Me: No in Japanese.**

 **Shira: Oh yeah I heard you were learning that.**

 **Me: Yes, now here's the next chapter.**

 **Don't own Oce Age.**

(二十三)

Ashe looked looked at the tigress before him. Was this really his mother?

"But... You're so young. I mean-"

"I know Ashe. But it's true. Please believe me."

Ashe looked at his father.

"Dad? Is this true?"

Diego nodded.

"Yes."

"But... She can't be. She's too young."

Ashe said. Nukpana sighed.

"Ashe-"

"No! Don't call me that! You're not my mother! I won't believe you! I can't believe you!"

Ashe shouted as he ran off into the forest. Nukpana went to run after him, but Diego stopped her.

"Let him go. He'll come back when he's ready."

Diego said. Nukpana nodded and looked down at Hisa. Hisa just blinked in confusion.

...

Ashe sat by the lake.

"She's not my mother. She can't be. No. I won't believe her."

He said to himself. He walked over to the endless and looked at his reflection. As he was looking, Neko walked up to him from the nearby bushes.

"Ashe?"

He asked. Ashe jumped slightly and stood backed away.

"Relax kid. I'm not going to hurt yo."

Ashe nodded but he stayed back from Neko.

"What do you want?"

He asked. Neko sat down in front of him.

"I just wanna talk, okay?"

He said.

"About what?"

Ashe asked with fear in his voice.

"About your mother."

"I don't have a mother."

Ashe said. But this time, he had anger in his voice. Neko laughed.

"Yes you do. Where do you think you came from?"

Ashe stayed silent. Neko continued to speak.

"Look kid. That tigress is your mother, rather you like it or not."

Neko spoke harshly. Ashe looked at him.

"And how do you know?"

He asked.

"I was there when she brought you home."

He said. She just looked at him.

"That tigress loved you more then herself. She gave you everything she had. The least you could do is show Nukpana some appreciation."

Neko said before walking away. Ashe sat there, thinking about what Neko had said. Was it true? Was Nukpana his mother? He sighed and walked back to his father. He found Diego and Nukpana playing with Hisa.

"Ashe."

Diego said as he saw his son walking up to them. Ashe walked up to Nukpana.

"I'm sorry Nukpana."

He said. Nukpana smiled.

"That's okay. It's hard to believe."

Ashe nodded and looked down at Hisa. Nukpana looked at her kids, then at Diego.

"How did you do it?"

She asked. Diego looked at her.

"Do what?"

"You said Skar and Donovan were gone. How did you do it?"

"Skar sent Donovan packing, and I placed a curse on Skar."

Nukpana looked at Diego.

"You what?"

She asked."

I played a curse on Skar. He'll be hearing voices for years."

Nukpana just stared at Diego.

"To be honest, I didn't even know if it was going to work."

"Uh huh. So now you have magical powers?"

Diego chuckled.

"I wish I did. My father taught me. He was a little on the crazy side. But he was a great father."

He said. Nukpana nodded.

"...Kay..."

She said. The two continued to look at Hisa and Ashe.

"Thank you."

Nukpana said.

"For what?"

Diego asked.

"For finding him."

Diego nodded. The two continued to watch the other two, until Ellie walked up to the Tigers.

"Diego, Justin wants Ashe."

Diego nodded and led Ashe away from the group. The two walked in silence before Ashe spoke.

"Dad, I don't know if I should believe Nukpana."

Diego turned to him.

"Why?"

He asked.

"I don't know. I wanna believe her, but I can't."

Diego looked at Ashe.

"Well, that division is up to you. You can choose to believe you, or not."

He said. The tow walked on in silence after that. They found Justin under a tree with Clyde standing by as a guard. They walked up to the two siblings.

"How is she?"

Diego asked. Clyde looked over at his sister.

"She's still a little tram arises."

He said sadly. Diego nodded and Ashe walked over to Justin.

"Are you okay?"

He asked. Justin looked up at him.

"A little."

He said softly. Ashe nodded and lay beside her.

"Better?"

He asked. Justin nodded as she buried her fave into his fur.

"That bastard!"

Clyde shouted as he punched the tree beside him.

"How could he do that? Take advantage of his own daughter..."

He said. Diego nodded slightly.

"I agree. But at least he's gone now."

Clyde nodded.

"Yes. And I plan to keep it that way."

He said. The two went back to looking at Ashe and Justin.

"So, when are you guys leaving?"

Clyde asked. Diego shrugged.

"I guess when Manny says so."

He said. Clyde nodded. The two sat in silence for sometime.

"Well, I think I should be going. You'll be okay here alone?"

Diego asked. Clyde nodded. Diego stood up and walked away. He walked back to Nukpana, who was playing his Hisa.

"Hey there."

He said while walking up to the mother and daughter. Nukpana turned to face Diego.

"Hey."

She said. Diego smiled to the two.

"She's doing better then I thought."

Nukpana said happily. Diego nodded.

"Yeah. But I still think you should have her checked out."

Diego said. Nukpana nodded.

"Yeah I will."

She said as she stroked Hisa's tiny head. The little cub purred.

"So I guess we'll b leaving soon."

Nukpana said. Diego nodded.

"Yes. I'll ask Manny how soon."

Nukpana nodded.

"Okay."

The two continued to watch Hisa as she squirmed around, trying to make sense of who she was.

"Cmon, let's go get some sleep. It's been a long day for everyone."

Diego said. Nukpana nodded and picked up Hisa and headed back to her tree. When she got there, she lay down, and allowed Hisa to nurse. As Hisa did so, Nukpana poked over her daughter's tiny form. She was pretty small, and the bite marks Genbatsu has made would heal in time. Hisa's eyes had also opened up, and they were the same as her mother's, that Ra for that...

"I promise I'll never let anybody hurt you."

Nukpana said as she nuzzled her daughter softly.

 **Okay so not as fast as I thought. Sorry it's kinda crappy. I kinda ran out of what to put in here. Plus I've been angry and punched a hole through a glass door...**

 **Shira: Money!**

 **Me: Sorry... Anyway, I went on a camping trip. It was super special awesome. And school's just about over. So I'll start typing these out on my phone. And I was also wondering, how Gould you guys feel if I did a backstory to this one? Okay that's it. Review please. And one or two ideas wouldn't hurt...**


	24. 二十四

**Hey guys. I'm back. I'm really sorry this chapter took so long to put up. First, I'm trying to get use to not using my iPad. Plus I'm about to graduate from high school. I've got some program to go to next month. Oh, and I've got a YouTube and Facebook account. Anyway, enough about me. Lets get reading.**

 **Don't own Ice Age.**

(二十四)

"Alright guys, time to go!"

Manny shouted to the group as they were getting ready to leave.

"Well, this is it."

Diego said ti Nukpana as he looked at her. Nukpana nodded as she gave her daughter a bath. The little cub mewed and squirmed in her nother's paws. Hisa seemed to be doing even better then everyone thought. Unfortunately, Ellie looked over her, and Hisa was deaf. Other then that, she seemed to be doing well.

"Yeah. I don't know how to thank you."

Nukpana said. Diego shook his head.

"You don't have to thank me."

He said. Nukpana nodded and continued to nathe her daughter.

…

"What will you guys do?"

Ashe asked Clyde. Justin lay close to her brother.

"What do you mean?"

Clyde asked.

"I mean will you guys join us, or go your separate ways?"

Clyde thought about it.

"I really don't know. I might have to stay. But Justin could go. And if she devides to go with you guys, take care of her."

Ashe nodded.

"Okay."

Diego walked over to his son.

"Almost ready?"

He asked his son. Ashe nodded.

"Yeah."

He said.

"Okay."

He said as he walked away. Ashe sighed.

"I gotta go."

Ashe said as he walked away. He walked up to Nukpana.

"Hey."

He said.

"Hey."

Nukpana said.

"So, are you ready to go?"

Ashe said akwardly.

"Yeah."

Nukpana said. Ashe looked down at Hisa, who mewed for no reason.

"What's her name?"

He asked.

"Hisa."

Ashe smiled.

"Great name."

Ashe said as he reached out to the tiny cub. Hisa crawled over to her brother.

"She's cute."

Ashe said. Nukpana nodded.

"You were just as cute as her."

She said, looking up at her son.

"Tell me."

Ashe said suddenly after a few minutes of silence. Nukpana looked away from her daughter.

"Tell you what?"

She asked in confusion.

"Tell me about when I was a baby. What happened?"

Nukpana smiled.

"You were really cute. I loved you the second I saw your tiny face. Unfortunately the pack didn't think so. I tried ti keep you as long as I could. That wasn't to ling. After you opened your eyes, I had to leave you in the middle of the forest, tied to a tree. I'm so sorry Baby Boy."

Nukpana said as she looked away. Ashe sat there, thinking about what his mother said.

"I should be done something to protect you."

Nukpana said sadly.

"It's okay. You did what you could. Plus, I think I'd Be dead if you hadn't left me there."

Ashe said. Nukpana smiled and looked at him

"Yeah, you're right."

She said.

"And you turned out pretty well."

She said. Ashe smiled.

"Thanks."

He said. The two just sat there, watching Hisa play with a pebble.

"Ashe!"

Someine shouted as they walked up to them.

Ashe turned and saw Clyde walking up to him.

"I want to talk to you alone."

He said. Ashe nodded and walked off with Clyde.

"What is it?"

He asked.

"Its about my sister."

Ashe nodded

"Yeah. You told me to look after her."

It was Clyde's turn to nod.

"Yes that. But…"

It was silent for a few minutes before Vlyde stoke.

"I'm giving her to you."

Clyde said. Ashe sat there.

"What? I don't follow."

Ashe said in confusion. Clyde sighed.

"I've been watching you, and so far you're a decent guy. So I'm allowing you to take her as a matr when she's ready."

Ashe smiled.

"I wouldn't get too happy if I were you so wipe the smile off your face."

Ashe's smile disappeared.

"I'm trusting you to look after her. I'm not going with you guys. So you will take care of her. And if I hear that you're mistreating her in any way, I'll personally visit you guys, rip out your eyes, shove them down my throat, and make you watch as I tear out your intestins. Got that?"

Ashe nodded in fear.

"yes Clyde."

He said.

"Good. I'm going to see what I have to do for the pack."

Ashe looked at him.

"What?"

"Yeah, I'm the new leader. Skar's too messed up the lead the pack. So I'm taking over."

Ashe nodded.

"Okay."

"My sister's talkin ti your aunt."

Clyde said before walking off. Ashe smiled and ran to Ellie.

…

Neko was angry. Angry at himself for lots of things he did, angry at Diego for what he did. And Nukpana… Nukpana… His mate. The mother of his cubs.

"DAMNIT!"

He shouted as he punched a tree. Bhe began crying.

"I loced her…"

He whispered through tears.

"How could you be so stupid."

He told himself.

"She deserves better."

He said as the tears disappeared. He knew what he had to do.

…

The group was gayhered and ready to go.

Sid walked over to Nukpana and her cub.

"Hey nukpana, can I ask you a question?"

Nukpana nodded slightly, not wanting to disturb Hisa's sleep.

"Can I babysit?"

Sid asked eagerly.

"no Sid."

Diego said as he walked up behind Sid. The sloth sighed.

"But I'm so good with kids."

Sid complained.

"No."

Diego said sternly. Sid sighed.

"Please?"

"No. You're not Looking after my baby."

Nukpana said after placing her daughter on the ground. Hisa mewed.

"Fine."

Sid said as he walked away. Diego sighed.

"Better get use to that. He's really a good guy."

Diego said. Nukpana nodded as she picked up her cub.

'Let's go!"

Manny shouted. Everyone began to walk off.

"Bye Clyde. I'll miss you."

Justin said to her nroyher.

"Don't worry. Manny told me where they life. I'll visit as often as I could."

"Really?"

Clyde nodded.

"Yeah. Now go. They're leaving."

Clyde said with a smile. Justin nodded.

"Bye."

Justin said as she waled away.

"Take care of yourself!"

He shouted.

"You too!"

Justin shouted back. He then walked back to his pack, already missing his twin. Justin sighed. She missed her twin already. But at lease he would be visiting. Nukpana sighed happily. She was finally getting away from that place. She would get another chance at life and happiness. And Hisa would live a semi-normal life. She wouldn't have to live in fear. Hisa would be happy. They would all be happy.

 **That's the end. Holy crap. I didn't ecprect to have it done like this. There will be one more chapter. It's just hoing to see what's going on with everyone. Thank you everyone who game me ideas and helped me through this. Sgain, I'm really sorry about not updating sooner. Okay I Don t know what else to say so I'm gonna cut it off here. Nye peoples!**


	25. 二十五

**Hey guys its yo girl Money here with the the last chapter of The Silver One.**

 **Shire: I remember the first time you uploaded the first chapter. And here you are, uploading the last chapter.**

 **Me: Yeah it's been fun.**

 **Donovan: I enjoyed working on this.**

 **Shira: You just enjoyed the idea of mating with me.**

 **Donovan: Yes I did.**

 **Me: Can we get back to the story!**

 **Shira: Fine. Here's the last chapter to the story.**

 **Don't own Ice Age.**

(二十五)

It had been a few weeks since the group had left the pack. Nukpana and Hisa have been adjusting well, and ashe had finally accepted Nukpana as his mother. He had also confessed his love to Justin. Unfortunately, Hisa wasn't growing properly. She was acting younger then her age, and couldn't walk. Nukpana also learned that her daughter couldn't see well. She was pretty much helpless. Nukpana was angry and sad about this, but she got over it.

"C'mon Hisa. Mommy has to go."

Hisa screamed at the top of her lungs. Nukpana sighed and lay down next to her daughter, who pressed up to her. Diego walked up to her, chuckling.

"She's still not letting you go anywhere?"

He asked. Nukpana nodded her head.

"Yeah. I think she has abandonment issues.""

Nukpana said sadly. Diego nodded.

"D'you want me to watch her?"

He asked. Nukpana shook her head.

"She won't let you."

Nukpana said. Diego nodded and lay next to Hisa and her mother.

"How are you doing so far, will all the change?"

He asked. He knew good and we'll that Nukpana wasn't going to feel easily.

"It feels weird. I'm still getting used to eating regular meals, and having people to talk to."

Diego nodded.

"Well, we're happy for you to be here."

Nukpana nodded.

"Thank you for saving from that place."

Diego nodded. Before he could say anything, Ashe walked over to them.

"Hey Dad, hi… Mom..."

Ashe didn't really feel comfortable calling Nukpana 'mom'.

"Hey son. What's up?"

Ashe sat down next to Diego.

"I think Justin's brother is coming over.."

Diego nodded.

"That's great. When is he coming?"

Ashe shrugged.

"She never told me that."

Diego nodded.

"how is she?"

After they had gotten back from their trip, and Justin joined them, Ellie checked over Justin after a week of being sick. And Ellie found something really disturbing. The poor girl would have her father's children. She was too young, and didn't really want them. But there was no way around it. So she had to keep it. Ashe promised to help her.

"She's still angry, but I think she's getting use to the idea."

Ashe said. Diego nodded. Ashe looked down at his little sister, who was staring at them.

"Hey there Hisa."

Ashe said as he lay down in front of her. Hisa crawled over to him and pureed happily. Ashe nuzzled her. Diego and Nukpana looked at each other.

"Hey Ashe, how wolf you and Justin like to look after Hisa?"

Diego asked. Ashe looked up at his adoptive father.

"Really?"

Diego nodded.

"Yes. Please."

Ashe nodded.

"Sure. I'd love to."

Nukpana smiled as she and Diego walked away slowly. Hisa didn't make any sound as her mother walked away.

" Why did you want Ashe to look after Hisa?"

Nukpana asked as the two walked on.

"I wanted to show you something."

He said. As the two walked, stare came out, and the sky turned dark. They walked for some time, unaware of another saber following after them in the bushes. Diego led Nukpana to the edge of a cliff, looking over a beautiful landscape. A waterfall was across them, filled with millions ice crystals. That made it look like it was sparkling. The moonlight and stars just seemed to make it better. Nukpana looked around and smiled.

"Its beautiful."

She said. Diego nodded.

"I'm glad you think so."

The two just stared at the scene before then, until they heard a rustling in the bushes behind them. When they turned, Nukpana gasped slightly. Diego stood in front of Nukpana protectively. And he had a good reason to.

"Neko!"

Diego shouted. Neko sighed.

"I'm not here to hurt her. I wanna talk to Nukpana alone."

Diego looked at Nekp, then back at Nukpana.

"Its okay."

She said. Diego stepped back, watching the two carefully. He hid in the bushes to watch. Neko walked up to his mate.

"Where are they?"

He asked. Nukpana looked at him in confusion.

"Who?"

"the cubs. Where are they?"

"Back home."

She said.

"Why?"

She asked defensively. Neko sighed again.

"I wanna see then one last time."

Nukpana looked into his eyes.

"Okay. Ill be back."

She said as she began to walk away. Diego followed after.

"Where you letting him see them? He doesn't deserve to. Not after what he did."

"Yes, but he's their father."

She said. Diego didn't understand, but followed anyway. They made it to where Ashe and Hisa here. Nukpana told them to follow her. Ashe did and they began to walk. They searched the cliff a few minutes later.

"Here they are."

Nukpana said. Neko looked at them with a smile.

"They're beautiful Nukpana. Thank you."

He said as he turned away.

"Diego, take care of her."

He said as he faced the cliff. He began to talk closer to the edge.

"Neko, what're you doing?"

Nukpana asked with fear in her voice. She had a good feeling as to what he was going to do.

"I'm freeing you from the memory of me."

He said calmly. Nukpana turned to Diego.

"Diego, get them out of here."

She said as she nodded her children. Diego nodded and led Ashe away from the scene. Nukpana turned back to Neko.

"Please Neko. Sure, you were cruel to me. But please. You don't have to do this."

Neko laughed.

"Nukpana, I don't deserve you. And recently, I realized that I never did. Diego does. I hope you'll be happy. I love you Shira."

And those here his last words. Nukpana looked away, not wanting to see her mate throw himself from the cliff. Diego ran up to her and hugged her tightly as she cried in his gut. Adhe walked out with Hisa in his jaws. He looked at his mother in confusion. He looked to Diego, who whispered what happened. Ashe sighed. His father was dead, not that he really minded.

"I'm sorry Mom."

Nukpana nodded. The three savers walked away from the scene. And Neko was never spoken of again. Two weeks later, Clyde came over to visit. He brought his new mate, Masaki.

"Hey Clyde."

Ellie said as the two approaches with King-Fu? Yes, King-Fu was walking with them.

"Hey guys. Where's my sister?"

Clyde asked. Justin walked out with her head held low.

"Justin, what's wrong?"

He asked. Justin didn't answer at first. Then she spoke after some time.

"I'm pregnant with Dad's kid."

She said sadly. Clyde growled.

"Ashe said he'll help me."

Clyde nodded.

"Good."

"What's King-Fu doing with you guys? Shouldn't his mother be watching him?"

Manny said. Clyde sighed.

"Yes, she should. But she decides she didn't want him, so she dumped him on Masaki and me."

Clyde said. Everyone nodded. Then they all went in their separate groups. Clyde walked with his sister.

"So, how have you been?"

He asked.

"I'm okay. Ashe finally told me he loves me."

Clyde smiled.

"That's good. Is he treating you well?"

Justin nodded.

"Yeah. He treats me as if I'm carrying his cub."

Clyde smiled.

"Good. I have some news for you too."

He said happily.

"What is it?"

Clyde smiled.

"Masaki's pregnant as well."

Justin smiled.

"That's winderful."

She said. Clyde nodded and the two continued on their walk. Meanwhile, Diego and Nukpana were lying under a tree. Nukpana had spread gotten over her mate's death, and was ready to move on.

"So what did you wanna tell me?"

She asked.

"Nukpana, you might say yes, and you might say no. But no matter the answer, I'll love you. But, will you be my mate?"

He asked Nukpana smiled.

"Yes Diego. I'd love to be your mate."

She said happily. The two then kissed properly for the first time.

"Now I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

Diego asked.

"My name isn't Nukpana."

"What is it?"

He asked.

"Shira."

"Shira means song."

It was a lovely name, for a lovely progress.

"Shira, I love you."

 **And that's the end of The Silver One. I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Next up, acknowledgments.**

 **Shira: You did good.**

 **Me: I think so too.**

 **Neko: Did'ja have to kill me?**

 **Me: I had to. Anyway, I hoped you guys enjoyed the story. See you guys in the acknowledgments. Bye guys! And happy july 4th.**


	26. 二十六

**Hello readers! Welcome to the last and final chapter/scene of this story!**

 **Everybody in studio: THE ECKNOLEDGMENTS AND CREDITS!**

 **Me: Damn. Okay anyway, I do have plans to write a backstory to this one. But it won't be up as fast as if like it to be. I currently have two stories that must be updated, and about three, with this one that I might do sequels to. And I have ideas for other stories. I out all that aside for this story. Not only for me, but you guys as well. Its sad to finish this story, but I'm glad you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Shira: Yeah. Money, you got 52 reviews, 8 facs, and 11 favorites.**

 **Diego: You also have 8,737 views.**

 **Me: Yeah. So thanks to all who read this story. And now, the CREDITS.**

 **Don't own Ice Age. Or 'Stronger' from 'Trust Company'**

 **(二十六** **)**

 **A whitenette walked onto the stage, playing a Mario Kart 7 on her 3DR. A tigress walked up to her and whispered in her ear. The girl looked up and turned her game off.**

 **"Right, okay. So I guess I'll start. It's been 10 months since I started on this story, and now I'm done. This story was actually started on the back of my history homework, while writing in Hiragana. Yeah, got bored. So I got whoever I could find, and put this together. and characters and who they sound like. First, we have…"**

 **The whitenette looked down at a piece of paper.**

 **"the two leaders of the pack, Skar and Thalia, followed by Shira and Diego. And while that happens, enjoy a song from Trust Company. Enjoy."**

 **Said the whitennet before walking off the stage. Skar and Thalia walked on the stage. The music began to play.**

 ** _Can you save me_**

 ** _Or will you fail me now_**

 **Skar is voices by Timothy V. Murphy (Ian Doyle: Criminal Minds).**

 **Thalia is voices by Rica Matsumoto (Yami Bakura: Original Yu-Gi-Oh).**

 **The two leaders of the pack bored and smiled at the others. The whitennet, Money, walked out carrying her four hhouse cats.**

 **"And the roles of cubs, were played by my cats."**

 **Money said as she set the cats on the stage. Diego and Shura walk out next to the leaders.**

 ** _It's almost over cause you've faded out, again_**

 ** _Will you break me_**

 **Diego is voices by Bennie Leary: (Ice Age Movies).**

 **Shira is voices by Jennifer Lopez: (Ice Age Movies).**

 **Diego and Shira nuzzle each other happily as Thalia and Skar walk up to them. The two are treated with smiled. Ashe, Justin, Clyde, and Masaki walked into the stage.**

 ** _When you're holding me down_**

 ** _I will escape you and I'l_** **l**

 **Ashe is voices by Logan Larmen: (Percy Jackson Movies).**

 **Justin is voices by Rica Matsumoto (Ryo Bakura: Original Yu-Gi-Oh).**

 **Clyde is voices by Sebastian Roché (Clyde Easter: Criminal Minds).**

 **Masaki walked over to her mate and sister-in-law.**

 ** _I'll push you closer to the ground_**

 ** _Cause you're the one that's going down_**

 **Neko and Donovan walked in to the stage, and up to the others. Shira greeted the two brothers with a smile.**

 ** _And I am, stronger now_**

 ** _Since you crawled away_**

 **Neko is voiced by Ted Lewis (Yami Bakura: (Dubbed Yu-Go-Oh).**

 **Donovan is voiced by Martin Billany (Yami Bakura: (Abridged Yu-Gi-Oh).**

 **The two brothers nuzzled Shira and Thalia. Skar and Diego growled, and they back away. Justin walked up to Donovan, and led him to Clyde. Manny, Sid, Ellie, And Peaches walk in the stage.**

 ** _You're so far away_**

 ** _And I am, stronger now_**

 **Manny is voiced by Ray Romano (Ice Age Movies).**

 **Sid is voiced by John Leguizamo (Ice Age Movies).**

 **Ellie is voiced by Queen Latifah (Ice Age Movies).**

 **Peaches is voiced by Keke Palmer (Ice Age Movies).**

 **Manny walked over to Skar, and high-fived his friend. Skar smiled. Crasj and Eddie walked out on to the stage with Tammy followed after.**

 ** _Since you crawled away, since you crawled_** **away**

 **Crash is voiced by Seann William Scott (Ice Age Movies).**

 **Eddie is voiced by Josh Peck (Ice Age Movies).**

 **Tammy is voiced by Alyson Hannigan (Lily Aldrin: How I Met Your Mother).**

 **Crash and Eddie ran up to Ellie. Tammy ran over to Donovan, and hugged the ever loving carp out of him. He smiled and patted her back. Gimbatsu, Clovis, Kawana, and Xin Qian walked on the stage. They were followed by Gigi**

 ** _Never gonna save me_**

 ** _You just shut me out_**

 ** _And now it's over cause I'm stepping out, again_**

 ** _Never gonna break me_**

 **Gimbatsu is voiced by Megumi Ogata (Yami Yugi: (Season 0 Yu-Gi-Oh).**

 **Clovis is voiced by Jeremy Irons (Skar: Lion King).**

 **Kawana is voiced by Amy Bimbaum (Tea Gardner: Dubbed Yu-Gi-Oh).**

 **Gigi is voiced by Melissa Raush (Bernadette Rostenkowski: The Big Bang Theory).**

 **Xin-Qian is voiced by Codie Smolders (Robin Scherbatsky: How I Met Your Mother).**

 **The five walked up to the rest of the others. Masayoshi and Sonkai, lastly followed by Money. The song continued playing in the background. A few Of the Stry Studio characters appeared, and began dancing with the cast of the story.**

 **"I do the other voices, such as the cubs, and filler adults. Thank you to everyone and everybody who read, have ideas, reviewed, favorites, and followed this story."**

 **Donovan walked up next to Money.**

 **"Unfortunately, Money can't list all of you."**

 **"Donovan is right. It's not that I don't want to. It's because there's too many of you. And that's a good thing. Anyway, I think that's it. Thank you everyone."**

 **Money danced with the others as the song plays.**

 ** _Just try and hold me down_**

 ** _I will escape you and I'll_**

 ** _I'll push you closer to the ground_**

 ** _Cause you're the one that's going down_**

 ** _And I am, stronger now_**

 ** _Since you crawled away_**

 ** _You're so far away_**

 ** _And I am, stronger now_**

 ** _Since you crawled away, since you crawled away_**

 ** _You want to tear me down_**

 ** _You want to hold me down_**

 ** _You can't control me now_**

 ** _You cannot take me out_**

 ** _You cannot save me now_**

 ** _Because I'm stronger now_**

 ** _And I am, stronger now_**

 ** _Since you crawled away_**

 ** _You're so far away_**

 ** _And I am, stronger now_**

 ** _Since you crawled away, since you crawled away [repeat]_**

 ** _You want to tear me down_**

 ** _You want to hold me down_**

 ** _You can't control me now_**

 ** _You cannot take me out_**

 ** _You cannot save me now_**

 ** _Because I'm stronger now_**

 **Okay that's it. I'm finally done with this story. Thank you all very much.**

 **Shira: It was fun to do this.**

 **Diego:You should do a Q &A story about this.**

 **Me: I'll think about it. Sorry about the songs and voice actors if you think it doesn't belong, but I think it does. See you guys next project, the ppossible sequel. If you guys want one. Bye readers!**


End file.
